A Mafia Bride
by kaxo
Summary: [END] Jeon Wonwoo, murid kelas 3 SMA—sangat tidak menyangka jika kehidupannya akan berubah 180 derajat sejak ia pulang dari tugas kelompoknya. Ia melihat seseorang terbunuh di hadapannya—dan si pembunuh yang seorang Mafia ingin menikahinya. Mingyu x Wonwoo / Meanie / Seventeen / SVT / YAOI
1. Prolog

"Hati-hati Wonwoo-ya. Ingat, jangan lupa bawa kertas itu besok!"

"Iya, kau sudah 17 kali mengatakan itu Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon mendengus, menutup pintu flat sederhananya begitu Wonwoo berlalu sembari membawa kertas karton yang merupakan tugas kelompok mereka untuk besok. Pemuda berkacamata itu menuruni tangga flat menuju ke lantai dasar, merapatkan sweater biru dongker yang dipakainya ketika angin dingin khas malam menghembus ke arah tubuhnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, hanya ada dirinya saja di sepanjang trotoar saat ini.

Asap kecil nampak keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk memeriksa sejenak nama-nama kelompok yang ada di balik kertas. Jalanan benar-benar sepi, sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri di sepanjang jalanan ini.

 _Bruk!_

Langkah Wonwoo pun terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tepat di hadapannya. Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat asal suara itu—

Dan sepasang mata rubahnya membulat seketika.

"A.. Ampuni aku Tuan—aku—"

"Pengkhianat. Tidak ada ampun untukmu."

Wonwoo terpaku. Di hadapannya, nampak sesosok lelaki tinggi berpakaian serba hitam tengah menyodorkan pistolnya pada lelaki lain yang ambruk tepat di bawah kakinya. Keadaannya begitu mengenaskan dengan luka lebam serta darah dari mulutnya.

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo pergi—

Tapi kenapa kakinya terasa begitu berat?

"Tuan.. Aku—"

 _Dor!_

"Sudah kubilang. Tidak ada tempat untuk pengkhianat."

Lelaki itu tewas, tepat setelah peluru yang ditembakkan dari pistol sang lelaki tinggi mengenai jantungnya. Wonwoo masih terpaku dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Tangannya bergetar hebat, membuat gulungan kertas karton di tangannya jatuh—

Dan membuat lelaki tinggi berpakaian serba hitam itu menatapnya.

"Kau melihatnya?" Suara berat—yang tak seberat milik Wonwoo—lelaki itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia mendekat pada Wonwoo yang kini sudah mulai berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan.

Wajahnya nampak rupawan dan tegas dengan kulit kecoklatan.

Tapi auranya begitu dingin dan.. membunuh.

Ya, membunuh.

"K.. Kau.. Kau membunuh—"

"Ya, kenapa? Aku adalah ketua klan Mafia. Itu adalah hukuman untuk bawahan yang diam diam mengkhianatiku."

Lelaki itu semakin mendekat, tetapi Wonwoo sama sekali tak bergerak mundur dan tetap terpaku. Jemari besar lelaki itu bergerak mengusap pipi putihnya. Wonwoo bersumpah jemari itu terasa dingin dan hangat secara bersamaan—

Tapi semakin menambah rasa takutnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" eja lelaki itu saat mendapati nametag yang ada di sweater Wonwoo. Jemarinya bergerak semakin liar, bahkan kini bertengger di tengkuknya yang sensitif. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dan mengepal tangannya kuat.

"Kau masih bersekolah, huh?" tanya lelaki itu. "Ah.. rupanya saksi mataku kali ini adalah anak sekolah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapapun itu.. aku tidak akan membiarkannya tetap hidup."

Wonwoo menelan salivanya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Apakah ini tandanya dia akan mati di tangan lelaki ini?

 _Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku.._

Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada salah satu telinga Wonwoo tanpa melepas usapan di tengkuknya. Wonwoo ingin sekali menghindar, tapi tidak bisa.

"Tapi karena kau manis.." bisik lelaki itu tepat di telinga Wonwoo. "..aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena sudah melihat perbuatanku." ia menghembuskan sedikit nafasnya. Jantung Wonwoo berdegup semakin kencang karenanya, keringat dinginnya pun mengalir semakin deras.

"Tapi ada satu syarat." lanjutnya. Seringai tipis tercipta di ujung bibirnya, meski Wonwoo tak melihatnya ia yakin lelaki itu pasti menyeringai. Bibirnya semakin mendekat, bahkan kini disertai kecupan—yang membuat Wonwoo harus menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Kau harus menikah denganku saat ini juga, Jeon Wonwoo."

 **TBC.**

 **Author bacot;**

 **Halo/?**

 **Oke saya ga akan banyak ngomong karena saya gatau harus ngomong apa. Saya hanya membawakan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah saya menonton anime School Days. Emang ga nyambung, tapi entah kenapa ide ini melintas begitu saja dan kebetulan saya lagi gemas dengan Meanie x'D**

 **Ah saya kira ini sangat dikit untuk sebuah prolog x'D tapi saya harap kalian suka. Ah/? Saya juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengharapkan review karena saya menulis untuk kesenangan saya sendiri/?**

 **Tapi ngasih kritik atau saran sedikit bolehlah. Saya sangat senang kalo ada yg bersedia ngasih kritik atau saran.**

 **Sincerely, kaxo.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Mafia Bride.**

 **An SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast : SEVENTEEN Members.**

 **Rated M. Criminal Life, School Life & Marriage Life. Violence. Romance. Drama.**

 **WARN! Maybe it has lil hardsex contens. Under 17? Jangan mendekat. Maksa? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

 **Note : disini Mingyu lebih tua daripada Wonwoo. Jika ada beberapa member yang masuk ke dalam scene Mingyu, berarti mereka lebih tua juga daripada Wonwoo. Jika masuk scene Wonwoo, mereka seumuran anak SMA pada umumnya—termasuk Wonwoo.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment.**

* * *

"Kau gila!"

Wonwoo bergegas berlari setelah menepis tangan lelaki itu tanpa memperdulikan kertas karton—tugasnya—yang tergeletak di trotoar tepat di hadapan lelaki tadi. Keringat dingin masih terus membasahi tubuhnya meski angin berhembus kencang ke arahnya karena dia berlari.

"Hah.. hah.." Wonwoo menumpukkan tangannya pada kedua lututnya saat dirasa ia sudah cukup jauh dari lelaki itu. Nafasnya memburu khas seperti seseorang yang sudah berlari. Jalanan di sekitarnya terlihat jauh lebih ramai, Wonwoo sudah bisa merasa aman dan lega sekarang.

"Lain kali aku akan pulang lebih cepat jika pergi ke flat Jihoon," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, masih terbayang ucapan serta perbuatan lelaki tadi. Tatapan mata dingin, pistol ditangannya, ancaman serta ajakannya—

Beruntung Wonwoo sempat melarikan diri.

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

Ponsel Wonwoo yang bergetar di saku celananya lantas mengalihkan pikiran serta perhatiannya. Ia merogohnya, mengetuk layarnya dua kali dan nampaklah sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak di kenal.

 **From : +82-x-xxx-xxx**

 **Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, Jeon Wonwoo. Ingat. Kau melihat perbuatanku dan nyawamu ada di tanganku sekarang.**

Wonwoo tercekat. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu nomor ponselnya—

Sial. Sekarang, lelaki itu menelfonnya.

Wonwoo menggerakkan jarinya untuk me- _reject_ panggilan itu dan hendak mematikan ponselnya. Rasa takut kembali membayanginya, membuat keringat dinginnya mengalir lagi diikuti tubuh yang bergetar. Jemarinya bahkan ikut bergetar hingga membuat Wonwoo agak kesulitan mematikan ponselnya.

Tapi sayangnya, sebuah pesan dari lelaki itu kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

 **From : +82-x-xxx-xxx**

 **Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk tetap hidup sampai besok malam, Wonwoo sayang. Jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku.. kau tahu bukan akibatnya?**

Wonwoo menelan salivanya. Tangannya semakin bergetar setelah membaca pesan itu.

Tunggu.

Satu pesan kembali masuk—

Dan kali ini sukses membuat ponsel Wonwoo terjatuh dari tangannya.

 **From : +82-x-xxx-xxx**

 **Aku adalah Mafia, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Termasuk.. memperpanjang waktu penahanan adikmu di penjara.**

* * *

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan tajam Jihoon padanya. Sudah hampir seharian ini Jihoon sama sekali tak bicara padanya, atau bahkan sekedar menyapanya seperti biasa. Bahkan sekarang Jihoon memilih untuk duduk dengan Seokmin.

Ini semua karena kesalahannya yang meninggalkan kertas karton tugasnya akibat kejadian tadi malam.

Sudah sangat jelas jika Jihoon marah padanya.

"Aura Jihoon sangat menyeramkan," tukas Soonyoung yang kali ini duduk dengannya—ia bertukar dengan Jihoon. Wonwoo masih menunduk, dia benar-benar tidak enak dan merasa bersalah. Tugas itu akan dikumpulkan saat jam pelajaran terakhir nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong, itu adalah tugas penting mereka.

"Ini salahku," gumam Wonwoo pelan. Soonyoung menatapnya, "hah? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku menjatuhkan tugasku bersama Jihoon di trotoar tadi malam karena aku melihat seseorang terbunuh dan pembunuhnya mengancamku. Aku takut, jadi aku berlari. Sungguh ini bukan kemauanku, Soonyoung-ah."

Soonyoung sedikit melebarkan matanya, "seseorang terbunuh?"

"I.. Iya. Dia—"

Ucapan Wonwoo pun terputus oleh getaran ponsel di saku seragamnya. Keningnya sedikit mengerut, siapa yang menghubunginya? Padahal Wonwoo sudah mengganti nomornya tadi pagi agar lelaki itu tidak menerornya lagi.

Ah, nomor tidak diketahui.

Tapi.. siapa?

"Halo?"

 _"Halo, Wonwoo."_

Wonwoo bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Suara ini..

 _"Kau masih mengingatku?"_ suara berat lelaki itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Wonwoo menelan salivanya, tangannya yang memegang ponsel yang berada di telinga pun bergetar.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan nomorku?_

 _"Kulihat kau terlihat resah, hm? Ada apa? Apa kau mencari.. tugasmu?"_

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya, menatap keluar jendela yang tepat berada di sisinya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar—

Ada.

Lelaki itu ada di sana. Berdiri di bawah pohon yang ada di sisi lapangan dengan kertas karton di tangannya.

Disertai satu seringaian tepat padanya.

"K.. Kembalikan tugasku.." ucap Wonwoo pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya dan mendekatkan ponselnya lagi. Lelaki itu menyandarkan lengannya pada pohon yang ada di sebelahnya, _"kau mau ini? Ah.. sayang sekali. Aku bukan orang yang senang memberikan sesuatu secara cuma-cuma. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, sayang."_

Wonwoo meremas ponselnya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Bahkan sekarang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

 _"Bagaimana? Mau menerima tawaranku? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarkan tugas ini padamu.."_ Ucap lelaki itu. Seringainya semakin melebar—Wonwoo bisa melihatnya, _"..sekaligus menyelamatkan nyawamu. Kau sangat ingat jika nyawamu ada di tanganku kan?"_

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melihatmu kemarin.." ucap Wonwoo pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar karena ia tidak mau Soonyoung yang kini sibuk memainkan ponselnya mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram kuat kain celananya. Pandangannya dan pandangan lelaki itu masih bertemu satu sama lain.

 _"Aku adalah Mafia, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja, kau tahu?"_ sahut lelaki itu. Ia melanjutkannya, _"aku akan melakukan apa saja agar aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau, dan itu mutlak. Siapapun tidak bisa menentangku, bahkan orang dengan gelar tertinggi di dunia ini. Dan siapapun yang berani menentangku.. dia akan mati."_

Air mata Wonwoo mulai menetes membasahi pipi putihnya. Kata-kata lelaki itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Tak ada pilihan lain.

Jika dia mati, bagaimana nasib Bohyuk—adiknya?

Wonwoo sangat menyayangi Bohyuk semenjak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal.

"Baiklah. Aku mau menikah denganmu." ucap Wonwoo dengan nada bergetar. "Tapi aku juga ingin mengajukan syarat padamu."

 _"Apa?"_

"Keluarkan Bohyuk dari penjara sekarang juga."

* * *

"Jeon Bohyuk!"

Bohyuk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sipir penjara tempatnya berada. Sipir itu membuka pintu sel penjaranya, membuat Bohyuk bertanya-tanya mengapa dia melakukan itu setelah memanggil namanya.

"Kau bebas." ucap sang sipir, sukses membuat Bohyuk membulatkan mata sipitnya karena terkejut. Bukankah dia akan dikurung selama 10 tahun? Bagaimana bisa dia bebas hanya dengan 3 bulan penjara?

"Silahkan keluar," ucap sipir itu lagi. Bohyuk sontak mengerjapkan matanya dan berjalan keluar tanpa berkata apapun lagi, masih terlalu terkejut.

 _Kenapa aku bisa bebas?_

Bohyuk melangkah pelan menuju pintu yang akan membawanya keluar. Dia masih terus termenung dan berpikir. Pemuda yang dihukum karena terlibat dalam kasus penyalahgunaan narkoba itu benar-benar heran, bahkan tidak mengerti.

"Ada telfon untukmu," tegur sipir tadi. Bohyuk mendekatinya lalu meraih gagang telfon khusus untuk para tahanan yang ingin berbicara dengan keluarganya. Suara _tuut_ masih terdengar selama beberapa detik, hingga—

 _"Bohyuk-ah?"_

"Wonwoo Hyung?"

Bohyuk meremas gagang telfon itu. Suara ini.. suara Wonwoo, kakaknya. Satu-satunya orang yang dia punya di dunia ini dan satu-satunya orang yang begitu menyayanginya meski dia sudah mengecewakannya.

"H.. Hyung.."

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau bebas kan?"_

"A.. Aku bebas.." Bohyuk terbata. "Ta.. Tapi bagaimana bisa, Hyung? Bukankah kita tidak sanggup menyewa pengacara? Bahkan kau bilang kau sedang menabung untuk menyewakan pengacara untukku—"

 _"Kau sudah bebas Bohyuk-ah, tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi."_ potong Wonwoo. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan—dan Bohyuk merasakan nada yang berbeda, _"tapi begitu keluar dari penjara.. tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

Bohyuk melebarkan matanya. Apa maksud Wonwoo berbicara seperti itu?

 _"Pulanglah ke Changwon begitu kau keluar nanti. Kembalilah ke rumah nenek,"_ ucap Wonwoo. _"Sudah ada yang menunggumu diluar, dia akan mengantarmu. Ah, dia juga akan memberimu sebuah koper berisi uang. Gunakan uang itu untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu."_

"Hyung, apa maksudmu?" tanya Bohyuk, tanpa sadar air mata mulai berkumpul di bawah pelupuk matanya. Entah kenapa Bohyuk merasa Wonwoo akan meninggalkannya.

 _"Kau harus sukses Bohyuk-ah, bahagiakan Appa dan Eomma di surga sana."_ Wonwoo tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Bohyuk. _"Ingat, jangan terlibat kasus kejahatan apapun lagi."_

"Wonwoo Hyung! Apa yang—"

 _"Aku sangat menyayangimu Bohyuk-ah."_

 _Tuut.. Tuut.._

Bohyuk terpaku, panggilan itu sudah terputus. Air mata yang sedaritadi berkumpul sudah mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

Wonwoo.. dia sudah..

"Wonwoo Hyung! Wonwoo Hyung!" Bohyuk berteriak pada telfon yang masih dipegang olehnya, tak peduli jika hanya ada bunyi _tuut_ disana. Dengan nada bergetar, ia menundukkan kepalanya—

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Hyung."

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo, 18 tahun. Murid kelas 3 SMA yang memiliki adik bernama Jeon Bohyuk. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan dan Bohyuk juga dipenjara akibat kasus penyalahgunaan narkoba. Karena itulah Wonwoo harus bekerja sambilan demi menghidupi dirinya dan membebaskan Bohyuk.

Tapi sekarang tidak seperti itu lagi.

Sekarang Jeon Wonwoo hanyalah seorang lelaki biasa yang akan dinikahi Mafia bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Sudah bicaranya?" tanya Mingyu, menunggu Wonwoo yang menatap kosong ponsel miliknya setelah dia berbicara dengan Bohyuk. Wonwoo sempat meminta Mingyu untuk membebaskan Bohyuk dan memberinya uang untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Changwon. Dia juga sudah meninggalkan sekolah dan meminta maaf pada seluruh temannya—terutama Jihoon.

Kini, Wonwoo berada di bandara karena Mingyu akan membawanya ke Amerika dan menikahinya disana.

"Kau menangis?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, mendapati pipi putihnya telah basah oleh air mata. "Kenapa menangis? Bukankah aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau?"

Wonwoo mengusap pipinya, menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Mingyu dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungguh, dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya Wonwoo tidak ingin pergi dari Korea.

Tapi karena Mingyu, dia harus pergi—

Dan Wonwoo bersumpah dia sangat membenci Mingyu.

"Kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di Amerika." ucap Mingyu sembari memakai kacamata hitamnya. "Aku mana mungkin membiarkan calon istriku tidak memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi dan masa depan yang suram."

Wonwoo masih mengalihkan pandangannya, persetan dengan semua ucapan Mingyu. Jemarinya meremas ujung sweater biru mudanya dengan penuh emosi dan rasa takut. Ia sangat marah dan kesal, tapi di satu sisi dia sangat takut pada Mingyu.

 _Kenapa takdirku harus berakhir seperti ini?_

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di pikirannya.

 _Apa Tuhan membenciku? Apa mengambil Appa dan Eomma serta memisahkanku dari Bohyuk masih cukup kurang? Kenapa harus begini, Tuhan?_

Air mata Wonwoo mengalir semakin deras memikirkan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Sekarang Wonwoo hanya bisa berpasrah, nyawanya ada di tangan Mingyu dan dia belum siap mati. Banyak hal yang belum Wonwoo lakukan. Membahagiakan Bohyuk, menjadi Arsitek lalu membangun rumah yang ia janjikan pada orangtuanya—

Semua hanya angan-angannya saja.

Karena kenyataannya, nasib Wonwoo telah berakhir pada Kim Mingyu.

Dan itu sudah sangat mutlak.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Author's bacot;**

 **Halo/?**

 **Terimakasih untuk review, fav dan follow untuk bagian prolog. Saya tidak menyangka responnya bakal seperti itu x"D padahal saya tidak terlalu ngarep tapi ya terimakasih. Itu membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini.**

 **Saya sengaja membuat chapter 1 agak pendek, karena saya ingin menjelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Kesananya saya janji akan lebih panjang, karena sudah mulai ada konfliknya x"D**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk responnya. Aku cinta kamu /ala Seventeen/?**

 **Sincerely, kaxo.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A Mafia Bride.**

 **An SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast : SEVENTEEN Members.**

 **Rated M. Criminal Life, School Life & Marriage Life. Violence. Romance. Drama.**

 **WARN! Maybe it has lil hardsex contens. Under 17? Jangan mendekat. Maksa? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

 **Note : disini Mingyu lebih tua daripada Wonwoo. Jika ada beberapa member yang masuk ke dalam scene Mingyu, berarti mereka lebih tua juga daripada Wonwoo. Jika masuk scene Wonwoo, mereka seumuran anak SMA pada umumnya—termasuk Wonwoo.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment.**

* * *

Wonwoo menatap kosong cermin di hadapannya setelah Jeonghan dan Jisoo menata wajah serta rambutnya sedemikian rupa untuk pernikahannya tepat malam ini. Tuxedo berwarna putih bersih membalut tubuh kurusnya, surai cokelat gelapnya turun menutupi keningnya—

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sangat sempurna hari ini.

Tapi sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan kesempurnaannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, nanti eyelinermu luntur." tegur Jeonghan lembut sembari mengusap ujung mata Wonwoo dengan tissue. Jeonghan dan Jisoo ditugaskan oleh Mingyu untuk mengurus Wonwoo selama berada di Mansion pribadinya. Jadi, dengan sabar mereka merias dan menenangkan Wonwoo yang tidak berhenti menangis sedaritadi.

 _"Everything is done?"_

 _"Done,"_ Jisoo menoleh pada salah satu pengawal yang berdiri di depan pintu menuju altar. Ia menoleh, "Wonwoo-ssi, ayo kita pergi." ajaknya. Jeonghan meraih lengan Wonwoo dengan perlahan, yang diikuti oleh Wonwoo—dengan sangat terpaksa. Langkah dan hatinya terasa berat. Wonwoo tidak ingin melakukan semua ini—tapi bagaimana nasib Bohyuk nanti jika dia mati?

 _Aku merindukanmu Bohyuk-ah.._

Jeonghan menggiring Wonwoo menuju altar dengan perlahan, sampai setiap langkah terdengar di seisi gereja kecil tempat pernikahan dilaksanakan sekarang. Para pengawal terdekat Mingyu nampak mengisi dua baris kursi bagian depan gereja. Suasana begitu khidmat dan hening. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Mingyu yang berdiri di depan altar begitu langkahnya terhenti—

Seulas seringai tercipta di ujung bibir lelaki bertuxedo hitam itu.

"Kau manis sekali," puji Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tersanjung bahkan saat tangan lelaki Kim itu terulur padanya dengan maksud untuk menuntunnya menghadap altar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan memilih untuk berdiri di sisi Mingyu tanpa membalas ulurannya. Mingyu masih menyeringai, justru semakin melebar.

"Kalian siap?" tanya pendeta yang kebetulan adalah orang Korea. Mingyu mengangguk pasti, sementara Wonwoo memilih untuk diam. Pendeta pun lantas membacakan beberapa hal dari kitab yang dipegangnya sebelum memulai sumpah. Wonwoo meremas jemarinya dengan kuat dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Beginikah akhirnya?

"Kim Mingyu, apa kau bersedia menerima Jeon Wonwoo sebagai istrimu dan menerima segala kekurangan serta kelebihannya?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

"Jeon Wonwoo, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Mingyu sebagai suamimu dan menerima segala kekurangan serta kelebihannya?"

"Aku.." Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, membuat cahaya lampu gereja menerpa wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata. Mingyu menatapnya—

"..bersedia."

Dan setelahnya Wonwoo sadar bahwa dirinya telah benar-benar berakhir pada Kim Mingyu.

* * *

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, matanya kembali menatap kosong cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Pesta sudah selesai, kini ia sudah berada di Mansion milik Mingyu.

Lebih tepatnya kamarnya bersama Mingyu untuk selama-lamanya.

Suasana hening melingkupi dirinya saat ini karena pintu tertutup dan dia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu kamar. Angin malam menghembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia membuka pintu balkonnya. Membiarkan tubuh kurusnya yang masih terbalut tuxedo terbelai oleh angin yang masuk.

"Wonwoo?"

Suara berat khas milik Mingyu menyapa telinganya, diikuti oleh suara pintu yang ditutup. Wonwoo masih tak bergeming. Bahkan ketika Mingyu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kurusnya lalu menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kanannya.

"Kenapa membuka jendela?" tanya Mingyu pelan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak meremas jemari Wonwoo yang terasa dingin, "kau membuat tubuhmu kedinginan, sayang."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam tanpa merespon apapun yang dikatakan dan dilakukan oleh Mingyu. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipi putihnya lagi—

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo melawan.

Tapi apa dayanya?

"Aku tidak suka dingin, kau tahu?" Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya. Seringai tercipta di bibir tebalnya, "dan karena aku tidak suka dingin.. kau harus menghangatkanku."

Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo dengan paksa lalu melumat bibir tipis yang semula sudah ia dapatkan di altar tadi. Jemarinya bergerak, meremas pelan pinggang dan bahu Wonwoo dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati perbuatannya sendiri.

Hanya Mingyu yang menikmatinya.

Ya, hanya Mingyu.

Tidak dengan Wonwoo yang kini sudah hampir terisak membayangkan nasib yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

Pemuda Kim itu menggiring tubuhnya lalu membanting Wonwoo dengan keras ke atas ranjang dan kembali melumat bibirnya serta mengeksploitasi isinya. Wonwoo mengerang, kepalanya terasa pusing dan punggungnya pun sakit. Ranjang ini memang empuk, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak merasakannya.

"M-Mingyu—"

"Panggil aku _master_ untuk malam ini Jeon Wonwoo."

"Enghhh—Mingyu—"

 _Plak!_

 _"Call me master, bitch!"_

Mingyu melayangkan tamparannya pada pipi Wonwoo yang menghasilkan bekas merah. Dengan kasar ia melucuti pakaian Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah menangis pasrah tanpa bisa melawan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka _foreplay,_ " Mingyu membuka pakaiannya sendiri hingga membuatnya sama sama telanjang seperti Wonwoo. Ia mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah menegang pada lubang Wonwoo yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Wonwoo benar-benar sudah pasrah, menangis pun rasanya percuma.

"Dan aku juga tidak suka memakai pelumas," ucap Mingyu lagi. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan lutut Wonwoo lalu—

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

"Ahh~ kau menjepitku, Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat Mingyu menjebol lubangnya dengan sekali hentak dan tanpa pelumas. Rasanya sakit sekali, Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya seolah terbagi menjadi dua. Bahkan dia merasa lubangnya sedikit lecet disana.

 _Aku sudah kotor.._

"Hiks.. Mingyuhhh—"

"Panggil aku _master! Oh god this is so—_ " Mingyu menggenjot lubang itu dengan sangat kasar dan tanpa belas kasihan, mengabaikan Wonwoo yang menangis kencang dengan wajah pucat serta berkeringat karena menahan rasa sakit. Ia melayangkan satu tamparannya pada bokong putih Wonwoo, "sebut aku, Wonwoo! Sebut!"

 _"Aahhh! Masterhhh! MASTERHHH!"_

Mingyu mempercepat gerakannya sembari menandai tubuh polos Wonwoo yang penuh oleh keringat. Kulit putih bersih itu kini dipenuhi bercak merah di seluruh bagiannya, Mingyu sama sekali tidak menyisakan apapun. Satu tangannya bergerak meremas dan mengocok penis Wonwoo kasar.

 _"Masterhh! Nghhh aahhh masterhhh!_ Akuhh—"

 _"No Wonwoo, no. If you get the orgasm before me, i'll give you a punishment! Just moan for me!"_

Wonwoo mencengkram kuat sprei putih berantakan di bawah tubuhnya, menahan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan dari Mingyu dengan susah payah. Wajahnya semakin memucat, orgasmenya sudah berada di puncak tapi Mingyu menahannya.

 _"Masterhh pleasehhh, aahhhh! Ahhh masterhh!"_

 _"Wait a minute, Wonwoo! Shit!"_

 _"Masterhh! MASTERHHHHH! AAHHH!"_

 _"Aaahhh! Wonwoo!"_

Mingyu mendorong penisnya semakin dalam lalu mengeluarkan spermanya, menikmati sensasi menjepit yang Wonwoo berikan tepat setelah klimaksnya. Wonwoo pun sama, ia merasa sangat penuh dan berat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur tapi tiba-tiba Mingyu membalik tubuhnya dan mengikat kedua tangannya.

 _Apalagi ini Tuhan?_

"Mingyu-ssi, kumohon hentikan.." lirihnya pilu, namun Mingyu tak mendengar dan masih sibuk mengikat tangannya dengan tali yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Tubuhnya terasa hancur dan remuk, Wonwoo sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Sekarang Mingyu menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain dan menutup matanya dengan _blindfold_ berwarna hitam.

Yah, Wonwoo tahu.

Dia sudah sama sekali tidak berharga.

"Aku tidak puas sayang.." Mingyu menaikkan sedikit pinggul Wonwoo dan membisiki telinganya sekaligus menjilatnya dengan sensual. "Kau harus menghangatkanku sepanjang malam ini, Jeon Wonwoo.."

"Mmphhh! NGHHHHHH!"

"Menjeritlah Jeon Wonwoo, menjeritlah! Aku suka suaramu—ugh! Sempit sekali—aahh.."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, _blindfold_ yang menutupi matanya kini sudah basah oleh air matanya lagi. Mingyu kembali menghentak tubuhnya di belakang sana dengan sangat kasar. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan tubuhnya lemas—

Ia pun pingsan.

Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tak menghentikan kelakuannya hingga dia puas.

* * *

 _"Good morning Joshua-ya~!"_

Jisoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Jeonghan yang berjalan mendekatinya setelah mengantarkan kopi untuk Seungcheol, kekasihnya yang merupakan salah satu bawahan terpercaya Mingyu. Ia meletakkan sendok sup yang semula sedang dipegangnya lalu membalas sapaan Jeonghan dengan nada khasnya yang lembut, _"morning too, Hani."_

"Membuat apa?" Jeonghan berdiri di samping Jisoo, menatap sepanci kecil sup ayam yang terlihat begitu sedap tengah direbus di atas kompor. Jisoo adalah juru masak Mansion, semua makanan yang ada di Mansion pasti adalah buatannya. Jadi tidak heran jika sup ayam yang menurut Jeonghan adalah makanan sederhana bisa diubah menjadi istimewa oleh Jisoo.

 _"Chicken soup, Mingyu said that's I must make a breakfast for Wonwoo."_ jawab Jisoo. Jeonghan mengangguk paham, "ah begitu. Tadi Mingyu juga menyuruhku untuk mengurus Wonwoo. Siang nanti dia akan mengajak Wonwoo untuk makan siang di mansion mafia Seo."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Kita pergi ke kamar mereka bersama-sama."

 _"Sure. But you've must give me a little bit of that soup!"_

 _"Yeah, Yoon Jeonghan and his fettish to my food."_

Jeonghan terkekeh pelan dan bersiap membawakan handuk untuk memandikan Wonwoo nanti, sementara Jisoo sibuk memindahkan sup itu ke mangkuk. Setelah selesai, mereka lantas berjalan bersama menuju kamar pribadi Mingyu yang ada di lantai dua. Pagi tadi Mingyu sudah pergi untuk urusan penting dan dia sempat memerintahkan Jisoo serta Jeonghan untuk mengurus Wonwoo.

Kedua lelaki berparas teduh itu asik bercengkrama sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Jeonghan membuka pintu kamar—mengingat Jisoo harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang nampan berisi sup. Namun begitu pintu terbuka—

Jisoo dan Jeonghan terpaku.

Di atas ranjang, bisa mereka lihat Wonwoo yang terpejam dengan tubuh yang penuh lebam serta bercak ungu. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bibirnya sedikit robek, bahkan posisi tidurnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Ranjang yang dibalut sprei putih itupun nampak terkotori oleh beberapa jejak noda darah.

 _"Oh my god.."_ gumam Jisoo pelan. Jeonghan mencoba mendekat, menyentuh bahu Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka akibat selimut yang tersibak. Matanya saja terlihat sangat sembab.

Sudah sangat jelas ini kelakuan Mingyu yang memang Jisoo dan Jeonghan hafal.

"Wonwoo-ssi?" panggil Jeonghan. Wonwoo tak bergeming, tapi tak lama tubuhnya bergerak. Sepasang matanya terbuka dan bertemu dengan mata Jeonghan.

Sayu dan lelah, itulah yang Jeonghan tangkap. Ada gurat kesakitan juga.

"Bangunlah, sudah pukul 8 dan kau harus sarapan." ucap Jeonghan. "Atau kau mau mandi terlebih dahulu?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya—nyawanya belum terkumpul. Hingga beberapa saat, pemuda Jeon itu mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya dan—

"Akhh.."

Ia mengerang, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rasanya juga sangat lengket.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakitnya, setetes air mata kembali mengaliri pipi putihnya. Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar sadar.

Ini ulah Mingyu.

Masih begitu terekam jelas diingatannya.

"Wonwoo-ssi, kau mau sarapan atau.. mandi?" kali ini Jisoo yang bertanya. "Siang nanti Mingyu akan mengajakmu makan siang di Las Vegas. Jadi kau harus cepat sarapan, mandi dan bersiap."

"Aku mau mandi saja." jawab Wonwoo sembari mengusap pipinya. Jeonghan mengangguk, "baiklah. Kalau begitu biar kubantu berdiri dan berjalan, ayo."

Wonwoo menyibak selimutnya, menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan berjalan bersama dengan Jeonghan menuju kamar mandi. Kini Jisoo dan Jeonghan bisa melihat jelas bagaimana hasil perbuatan Mingyu pada pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu.

Sangat.. mengenaskan.

"Kau mau air hangat atau dingin?"

"Hangat."

Jeonghan menurut lagi dan mengisi bath tub dengan air hangat. Beberapa menit, bak itu penuh. Ia kembali membantu Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

"Kau perlu sesuatu lagi?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggeleng, "tidak. Biarkan aku sendiri."

"Baiklah."

Jeonghan pun memilih untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi, membalas tatapan Jisoo yang seolah mengatakan _'aku kasihan padanya'_ dengan tatapan yang sama sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

Sementara di kamar mandi, Wonwoo masih termenung. Membiarkan uap-uap air membasahi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi lebam dan bercak ungu. Mata rubahnya menatap kosong air bath tub yang nampak sedikit berubah warna menjadi merah.

Dan saat itu juga, tangisnya benar-benar pecah.

Itu pasti berasal dari lubangnya yang semalam telah Mingyu siksa hingga membuat Wonwoo mati rasa. Bahkan sekarang dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa di bawah sana. Padahal sebelumnya dia sangat kesakitan.

Apa nasibnya akan terus-terusan seperti ini? Menjadi budak seks Mingyu?

Seharusnya dari awal Mingyu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadikan Wonwoo menjadi budak seksnya dan tidak perlu menikahinya.

Hati dan harga dirinya benar-benar sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Pemuda itu memeluk kedua lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan menangis tanpa suara. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang Wonwoo keluarkan, tapi itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Mingyu tetap menyiksanya, secara fisik dan mental.

 _Tapi Wonwoo sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerimanya._

* * *

 _"Welcome, Mr. Kim."_

Mingyu melangkah menuju mansion tanpa membalas ucapan para maid yang menyambutnya begitu dia tiba tadi. Kaki jenjangnya yang begitu angkuh membawa dirinya menuju kamar pribadinya, membuka pintunya dan mendapati Jisoo yang sedang membereskan ranjang serta Jeonghan yang tengah menata rambut kecokelatan pemuda yang sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ah, selamat datang Mingyu-ya." Jisoo dan Jeonghan menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk menyambut Mingyu. Walaupun mereka berdua lebih tua setahun dari Mingyu, pemuda itu tetaplah berstatus lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Mingyu. Jeonghan menggeleng pelan dan kembali meraih _hairdryer_ , "belum, rambutnya masih setengah kering. Aku juga belum merias wajahnya."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo melalui cermin di meja rias yang ada di hadapan pemuda itu. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, ada setitik jejak air mata di pipinya. Seringai tercipta di ujung bibir Mingyu. Ia mengisyaratkan Jeonghan untuk menjauh sebentar.

"Kau kenapa, Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu. Ia mendekat lalu menyentuh kedua bahu ringkih yang terbalut sweater putih bersih itu, "kau menangis? Kenapa menangis, hm?"

Wonwoo masih saja diam tak bergeming, membuat seringai Mingyu semakin melebar. Pemuda itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Wonwoo.

"Ini adalah perjanjian kita, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau memintaku untuk menjamin pendidikan Bohyuk dan aku melakukannya. Sebagai imbalan, kau harus menurutiku dan menyerahkan dirimu hanya padaku atau kau akan mati. Ingat?" bisik Mingyu. "Jika suatu saat nanti kau mati, bukan berarti semuanya akan berakhir. Aku akan menyiksa Bohyuk, nenekmu, ah.. jika perlu aku akan menghabiskan semua keluargamu yang masih tersisa di Changwon."

Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia menatap Jisoo dan Jeonghan secara bergantian, "aku akan pergi 15 menit lagi. Tolong percepat, _okay?"_

 _"Okay, Kim."_

Pemuda itu berlalu, dan Jeonghan serta Jisoo pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Sementara Wonwoo..

Wajahnya sudah sangat basah oleh air mata sejak Mingyu membisikinya tadi.

* * *

Wonwoo mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap mansion mewah di hadapannya tepat setelah ia turun dari mobil. Para penjaga berjas hitam berdiri dimana-mana, dengan senjata di tangan mereka.

Kediaman Mansion Seo, tempat dia dan Mingyu akan makan siang.

Auranya bahkan tak jauh berbeda dengan Mansion milik Mingyu.

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar." Mingyu menggenggam tangannya, dan Wonwoo memilih untuk diam dan menerima. Sejak pernikahannya—serta ucapan Mingyu tadi—Wonwoo tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti keinginan Mingyu. Lagipula, ini demi Bohyuk juga.

Walau dalam hati, Wonwoo sangat tidak rela melakukannya karena dia membenci sosok di hadapannya ini.

Mereka pun melangkah bersama dengan para pengawal tadi yang spontan membungkukkan tubuh sebagau tanda hormat. Hingga, begitu tiba di depan pintu, 2 orang lelaki menyambut mereka. Salah satunya berwajah oriental sementara satu lagi berwajah barat.

 _"Welcome, Mr. Kim,"_ sambut lelaki berwajah barat sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Mingyu tersenyum tipis lalu membalas uluran tangan itu, _"thanks, Mr. David."_

 _"Ah, who is it?"_ Lelaki itu menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri di samping Mingyu. Mingyu menggenggam erat jemari kurus Wonwoo dan ikut menatapnya sekilas, _"he's my wife. Jeon Wonwoo."_

 _"Really? Wow. Welcome, Jeon Wonwoo."_

 _"A-Ah, thanks."_

 _"How about lunch? Can we go lunch now?"_ lelaki berwajah oriental membuka suaranya. David—nama lelaki berwajah barat—mengangguk cepat, _"sure, let's lunch now."_

Kedua lelaki itu melangkah, diikuti oleh Mingyu yang nampak sibuk merogoh saku coatnya. Wonwoo sempat melihatnya—

 _Pistol?_

Wonwoo sontak melebarkan sedikit matanya saat menyadari jika Mingyu tengah mengganti peluru pistol itu. Bukankah mereka akan makan siang?

 _"Coups, bring him now."_ Mingyu mengeluarkan Handy Talkie—yang lagi-lagi membuat Wonwoo bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Mingyu membawa pistol dan handy talkie? Dan.. Siapa yang akan dibawanya?

 _"Sit down, Mr. Kim."_ ucap David begitu mereka tiba di ruang makan yang begitu luas dan megah. Makanan terjajar rapi di sepanjang meja marmer, makanan yang bahkan tak bisa Wonwoo sentuh setelah dia harus membanting tulang demi membebaskan Bohyuk. Harga makanan ini tentu fantastis dan Wonwoo bisa merasakannya dengan percuma.

Tapi sayangnya, dia sama sekali tidak bahagia.

 _"Thanks,"_ Mingyu menduduki salah satu kursi, begitupula Wonwoo yang mengikutinya di sebelah. Para maid sibuk meletakkan serbet di atas paha mereka, menuang wine dan menyiapkan _appetizer_ pada piring mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apakah enak? Aku sengaja menyuruh para koki untuk membuat masakan Korea hari ini," lelaki berwajah oriental mengeluarkan suaranya diantara suara dentingan sendok dan garpu. Mingyu mengangguk pelan, "yah, tidak buruk."

Wonwoo menatap sebentar makanan yang ada di atas piringnya, lalu dia melahapnya dengan perlahan. Ini adalah masakan Korea sederhana, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu berbeda dan sangat lezat.

Tapi tunggu—

Mingyu mengeluarkan pistolnya lagi di bawah meja, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dan sumpah demi Tuhan.

Seringai licik tercipta di ujung bibirnya.

 _"So, Mr. Kim,"_ David membuka topik baru. _"How about casino in Las Vegas and Chicago? Joseph said that you is a big investor."_

 _"Everything is done. The casino is going ready for a next week. We can celebrate a Opening Ceremony,"_ jawab Mingyu. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, _"but, I wanna ask you, Mr. David and Mr. Joseph Seo."_

 _Bruk!_

Wonwoo sontak memutar kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara terjatuh tepat di belakangnya. Disana, nampak seorang lelaki berjas hitam lusuh yang ambruk di lantai dengan Seungcheol yang berdiri sembari memegang sebuah pistol.

 _Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini?_

"Kyungjun.." Joseph Seo—lelaki berwajah oriental—membulatkan mata terkejut, begitupula David. Wajah mereka pucat dan Mingyu semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Yah, saat aku pergi ke tempat pembangunan di Las Vegas, aku tak sengaja bertemu seorang bandit yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pekerja," Mingyu bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ditatapnya Joseph Seo dan David secara bergantian, "aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan banditmu ini berkata bahwa nanti kasino itu akan digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian para assassin dan mata mata mafia Harold. Bukankah.. Harold adalah musuh kita? _Is it right, Mr. David? Harold is our enemy, isn't?"_

Mingyu mendekati lelaki yang tersungkur itu, meraih kerah jasnya dengan paksa dan nampaklah wajah babak belur milik sang lelaki. Joseph Seo dan David semakin membulatkan matanya.

Sementara Wonwoo hanya terdiam dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hei bajingan, katakan padaku, apakah Harold bekerja sama dengan mereka?" tanya Mingyu. Lelaki itu mengangguk lemah, "y.. Ya. Sudah 6 bulan ini mereka bekerja sama dengan.. Harold."

 _"Oh.. Okay, thanks for your information. Coups, do it now."_

 _Bruk!_

 _Dor!_

Lelaki itu tewas tepat setelah Seungcheol menembaknya. Mingyu menepuk coatnya yang agak berdebu akibat jas lusuh lelaki tadi, lalu mendekat pada meja. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Joseph Seo.

"Aku benci pengkhianat, kau tahu?" Mingyu menekan pelan pelantuknya. "Dan bagiku.. tidak ada tempat untuk pengkhianat."

 _Dor!_

Joseph Seo pun ambruk seketika. David menegang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya semakin memucat. Mingyu mengarahkan pistol itu padanya, _"and you.. Mr. David. I never believe you since Joseph Seo says that you've can do the proyect."_

 _"No Mr. Kim! No! Please—"_

 _Bruk!_

 _"No mercy, David."_

David turut ambruk, dan Mingyu kembali memasukkan pistol itu ke dalam saku coatnya. Ia menatap Seungcheol, "Hyung, diluar sudah beres?"

"Sudah, semua penjaga dan pengawal sudah tewas. Aku juga sudah menahan para maid."

"Bagus. Bersihkan mayat-mayat ini, jangan lupa juga untuk membayar polisi. Aku akan menjadikan Mansion ini sebagai markas cadangan kita."

Seungcheol mengangguk patuh dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan untuk memanggil bawahannya. Suasana mendadak hening serta senyap.

Ya. Hening.

Sampai-sampai Wonwoo yang masih terdiam dan terpaku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

3 orang tadi tertembak dihadapannya—persis seperti saat ia memergoki Mingyu.

"Kenapa, Wonwoo?" suara berat Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersadar. Pandangan mereka bertemu—

Dan Wonwoo—sekali lagi—bersumpah ia bisa melihat wajah jahat Mingyu yang sangat ditakutinya lebih daripada biasanya.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Mingyu. "Ini adalah hal biasa, dan mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa untuk melihatnya." ia mendekat pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo ingin menghindar, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya diikuti air mata penuh ketakutan yang mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Aku benci pengkhianat, Wonwoo sayang." Mingyu mengusap pipinya. Sejenak ia memberi kecupan serta lumatan pada bibir tipis Wonwoo sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang pemuda Jeon. Membisikinya dengan suara yang jauh lebih berat serta penuh intimidasi—

Yang sukses membuat Wonwoo benar-benar menyerah dan percaya bahwa nasibnya memang berada di tangan Mingyu.

"Dan jangan kau coba untuk berkhianat atau kau akan berakhir seperti mereka, Jeon Wonwoo."

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Author's bacot;**

 **Halo/?**

 **Terimakasih untuk review pada chapter 1. Saya sadar chapt itu terlalu pendek, dan saya memperpanjangnya disini. Walau cuma 3k+, ini panjang kan? Saya juga memberi bonus nc karena saya yakin yang sebenarnya kalian tunggu adalah bagian itu kan? (: /g**

 **Maaf jika nc-nya kurang, soal hardsex itu tidak sekarang-sekarang tapi saya memang sengaja memasang warningnya sekarang. Setiap chapter tingkat kesadisannya akan bertingkat dan karena itulah saya mencantumkan warning.**

 **Maaf juga jika tidak memuaskan. Saya sedang mumet di kehidupan real dan roleplayer/? Ada yg main rp? Siapa tau ketemu saya. Saya salah satu rp Wonwoo di bbm + facebook xD /gananya**

 **Oke. Cukup cuap-cuapnya. Sekian.**

 **Sincerely, kaxo.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A Mafia Bride.**

 **An SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast : SEVENTEEN Members.**

 **Rated M. Criminal Life, School Life & Marriage Life. Violence. Romance. Drama.**

 **WARN! Maybe it has lil hardsex contens. Under 17? Jangan mendekat. Maksa? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

 **Note : disini Mingyu lebih tua daripada Wonwoo. Jika ada beberapa member yang masuk ke dalam scene Mingyu, berarti mereka lebih tua juga daripada Wonwoo. Jika masuk scene Wonwoo, mereka seumuran anak SMA pada umumnya—termasuk Wonwoo.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment.**

* * *

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, meletakkan kacamata bulat yang sedaritadi bertengger di hidungnya begitupula dengan buku novel yang barusan ia baca. Punggung kurusnya bersandar pada sandaran ranjang dan pandangannya tertuju pada langit cerah berawan New York yang bisa ia lihat melalui pintu balkon yang sengaja dibuka lebar-lebar olehnya.

Sepi dan sunyi.

Itulah yang sudah 2 hari ini Wonwoo rasakan sejak ia resmi dinikahi oleh Mingyu. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu hanya berdiam diri di kamar, membaca novel yang ada di rak buku Mingyu atau terkadang memandang langit New York. Tak ada lagi selain itu. Keluar? Wonwoo tidak mengenal seluk beluk Mansion dan daerah ini. Lagipula jika dia menginginkan sesuatu, ia bisa mengatakannya pada Jeonghan atau Jisoo yang akan bergantian masuk setiap 2 jam sekali. Lalu saat malam—dia harus 'memuaskan' hasrat bejat Mingyu yang terkadang selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sungguh menyedihkan, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Apa yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan selain menerima?

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menoleh sedikit dan menatap Jisoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nampan berisi makan siangnya. Bau sedap menguar di seisi kamar, Wonwoo akui makanan Jisoo berhasil memancing nafsu makannya. Meski begitu, dia belum bisa terlalu akrab dengan Jisoo maupun Jeonghan.

"Aku membawa pasta daging giling, sup daging ayam dan jus jeruk untukmu." ucap Jisoo sembari meletakkan nampan itu. "Makan ya? Sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Terimakasih Jisoo Hyung." jawab Wonwoo pelan. Ia sudah tahu jika semua penghuni Mansion ini—kecuali Lee Chan adik tiri Mingyu—berusia lebih tua darinya. Jadi mau tak mau Wonwoo harus menambah embel-embel 'hyung' atau 'noona' di belakang nama mereka.

"Kau ingin sesuatu lagi?" tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo menggeleng, "tidak."

"Baiklah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, besok pagi adalah hari pertamamu bersekolah. Kau dimasukkan ke sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengan Lee Chan."

Wonwoo terdiam. Sesuai perkataannya, Mingyu memang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah ia bisa menjalaninya atau tidak.

"Hmm. Terimakasih untuk informasinya," sahut Wonwoo. Jisoo mengangguk, "baik. Kalau begitu aku permisi ya?"

"Ya."

Jisoo pun berlalu dan kembali meninggalkan Wonwoo dalam keheningannya. Ia menatap nampan itu, namun tak menyentuhnya. Angin siang membelai tubuh kurusnya yang terbalut sweater hijau gelap.

Dia merindukan Bohyuk dan seluruh keluarganya di Korea.

Bagaimana nasib mereka? Apa mereka makan dengan baik disaat dirinya selalu mendapat makanan mewah? Apa mereka hidup dengan baik disaat dirinya mendapat kehidupan yang jauh lebih layak sekarang?

Semua pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuatnya menangis setiap harinya diantara keheningan yang melanda.

 _Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?_

Pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi menyamping, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata diantara kedua tangannya yang berada di hadapannya. Suara isakan pelan terdengar diantara kedua bibir tipisnya yang memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Dan akhirnya, Wonwoo pun terpejam dengan rasa rindu dan sakit yang hanya dia rasakan sendirian.

* * *

Suasana di sebuah bar nampak begitu ramai malam ini oleh orang-orang yang penat dan lelah akan kerasnya kehidupan Amerika Serikat. Suara musik menggema di seisi bar, diikuti oleh suara desahan para wanita genit dan juga suara racauan orang-orang yang sudah sangat mabuk berat.

Mingyu adalah salah satu dari orang yang berada diantata hiruk pikuk itu. Dia ada disana, duduk di sofa pojok ruangan dengan segelas wine di tangannya. Dua orang wanita tanpa busana duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya, menyentuh bagian tubuhnya tanpa rasa malu.

Tapi tatapan pemuda itu kosong.

Sudah 2 hari ini dia resmi menikah dengan Wonwoo, meski pernikahan itu adalah paksaan darinya. Mingyu tahu bahwa Wonwoo mungkin membencinya, tapi Wonwoo selalu menerima perlakuannya tanpa mengeluarkan protes sedikitpun. Setiap malam disaat Mingyu tidak sengaja terbangun, bisa ia lihat Wonwoo terlelap di sisinya dengan mata yang sembab.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo menangis.

Jujur saja, Mingyu sedikit merasa—entahlah. Wonwoo tak pernah berkata, tapi dia menangis untuk menunjukkan emosinya.

Semua itu cukup untuk membuat Mingyu merasa pikirannya begitu campur aduk sehingga ia selalu melampiaskannya di bar ini.

Mingyu meletakkan gelasnya, menepis kedua tangan wanita yang sedaritadi terus menggerayangi tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar bar. Alkohol mulai menyeruaki seisi tubuhnya dan membuat pikiran Mingyu menjadi tidak jernih.

Dia butuh Wonwoo. Ya, dia butuh Wonwoo.

Entah kemana pemikirannya mengenai perasaannya setiap kali melihat wajah sembab Wonwoo, pikiran Mingyu sudah rusak.

Yang jelas dia sangat membutuhkan Wonwoo sekarang.

* * *

Wonwoo meletakkan handuknya yang semula ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Pemuda itu baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya seusai makan malam, dan ia harus segera tertidur mengingat besok adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang, menyingkap selimut sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba, suara pintu yang terbanting membuat pergerakan Wonwoo terhenti. Bau alkohol pun menguar di seisi kamar.

Ini—

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo terperanjat mendengar suara berat di belakangnya diikuti langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ini pasti—

Mingyu.

Dan sudah jelas jika bau alkohol itu berasal dari Mingyu yang sedang mabuk.

Mingyu merengkuh tubuhnya dari arah belakang yang sukses membuat Wonwoo semakin ketakutan. Jika Mingyu sudah mabuk seperti ini, Wonwoo tidak akan selamat.

Sedangkan besok dia harus pergi ke sekolah.

"M.. Mingyu-ssi, kumohon lepas.." pinta Wonwoo pelan. Namun sayangnya, Mingyu tak mendengarnya karena alkohol sudah merusak akal sehatnya. Ia justru membanting tubuh kurus Wonwoo lalu menindihnya sembari melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

"Mingyu-ssi, kumohon. Besok aku harus pergi ke sekolah—ugh!"

 _"Just shut up, Jeon Wonwoo!"_

Wonwoo merintih ketika Mingyu mengangkat dagunya dengan paksa. Air mata mulai membasahi pipi putihnya diikuti rasa takut yang luar biasa. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, Mingyu justru merobek piyama biru muda Wonwoo sehingga tubuh kurus yang masih dipenuhi bercak kemerahan serta keunguan itu terekspos.

"Mingyu-ssi.." lirih Wonwoo, berharap Mingyu akan mendengarnya. Namun nihil, Mingyu malah mengikat kedua tangan serta kaki Wonwoo dengan tali—yang entah sejak kapan sudah dibawanya. Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya hancur saat itu juga, apalagi sisa-sisa perbuatan Mingyu kemarin masih begitu ia rasakan.

"Kau sangat manis, Wonwoo.." Mingyu mengusap pipi putih itu. Ia bangkit sebentar untuk mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dari lemari pakaiannya. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dan mencoba melawan.

 _Kumohon jangan kotak itu!_

Yah, kotak yang menurut Wonwoo adalah kotak 'kematian'.

Kotak yang berisi alat-alat yang sering Mingyu gunakan saat akan menuntaskan hasrat bejatnya.

"Mingyu-ssi! Lepaskan!" Wonwoo meronta dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Namun—sekali lagi, Mingyu tidak mendengarnya. Ia membalik tubuh kurus itu lalu menaikkan pinggulnya. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Mingyu-ssi—anghh!"

"Kenapa kau begitu menggairahkan Wonwoo?"

"Hiks.. Mingyu-ssi kumohon lepaskan.."

Mingyu menyeringai puas setelah ia memasangkan _cock ring_ pada penis Wonwoo yang sudah menegang. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak sanggup, rasanya perutnya mual dan sangat sakit karena benda itu menahan hasratnya. Tapi itu belum berakhir. Kini Mingyu menutup matanya dengan _blind fold_ dan memasukkan sesuatu yang bergetar ke dalam lubangnya yang masih lecet akibat perlakuan Mingyu.

Sumpah demi apapun, itu sangat sakit.

"Hnghhhh—Mingyu-ssi—aahhhh!"

"Bagaimana rasanya Wonwoo? Apa kau lebih suka benda ini dibanding penisku hm?" Mingyu membisiki telinganya sembari menampar kedua bongkahan putih Wonwoo. "Jawab aku, sayang."

"Urghhhh! Mingyu-ssi—nghhh sshhh—akhhh!"

"Jawab aku, jalang!"

Wonwoo kembali menggigit bibirnya, harga dirinya sudah jatuh. Mingyu selalu memperlakukannya layaknya seorang budak seks. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu harus menikahinya jika akhirnya ia akan selalu berakhir seperti ini.

 _Lebih baik aku mati saja._

"Mingyu-ssi—nghh! Bunuh aku!"

"Apa? Apa kau bilang Wonwoo?"

"Bunuh aku sekarang! Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus—aarghhhh!"

"Katakan sekali lagi! KATAKAN!"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat Mingyu menjambak surai kecoklatan dengan sangat keras hingga lehernya terasa sakit. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu, "BUNUH AKU! BUNUH!" teriaknya, Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Baginya mati adalah jalan yang terbaik. Wonwoo sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Kau pikir jika kau mati semuanya akan berakhir?" Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apa kau lupa dengan kata-kataku Wonwoo? Meski kau mati nanti, bukan berarti semuanya akan berakhir. Aku akan menyiksa Bohyuk, nenekmu, dan seluruh keluargamu yang ada di Changwon."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau menikahiku jika aku selalu diperlakukan seperti budakmu?!" air mata Wonwoo mengalir semakin deras. Mingyu menggeram. Ia melepas jambakannya kemudian mengangkat pinggul Wonwoo. Memasukkan penisnya dalam satu hentakan yang sukses membuat Wonwoo menjerit karena Mingyu belum sempat mengeluarkan vibratornya.

Bahkan Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu membuat Wonwoo semakin membenci Mingyu.

Dan sekarang rasa bencinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

"Mendesah saja, jalang!" Mingyu menampar bokong putih itu lagi sembari menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan sangat kasar hingga tubuh Wonwoo terhentak-hentak. "Tugasmu hanyalah itu Wonwoo—sshh—sempit sekali!"

"Aahhh! A-akuhhh—aahhh! Nghhh—hiksshhh—"

"Sshhh Wonwoo! Jangan menjepitku! Aahh astaga!"

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, klimaksnya sudah di ujung dan _cock ring_ itu menahannya. Wajahnya memucat karena rasa sakit diikuti keringat yang begitu deras membasahi tubuhnya.

"Sedikit lagihh—mendesahlah Wonwoo! Mendesah!"

"Nghhh! Aaahh sakithhh—akuhh—NGHHHH!"

"Aaahhh Wonwoo!"

Mingyu pun mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya memenuhi lubang Wonwoo sampai-sampai beberapa cairan yang tidak tertampung mengaliri paha putihnya diikuti oleh jejak darah. Wonwoo melenguh—ia benci ini. Ia benci ketika Mingyu memenuhi tubuhnya dengan cairannya.

"Aku tidak pernah puas, Wonwoo." bisik Mingyu. "Kau harus memuaskanku karena itu adalah tugasmu. Mengerti? Jangan pernah membahas kematian atau aku akan menyiksamu."

Mingyu membalik tubuhnya, kembali menghentak lubang itu tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merintih dan meringis. Ia menatap Mingyu tepat pada matanya—

Dan Mingyu bersumpah sesuatu di dalam hatinya terasa sakit saat itu juga.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Mingyu."

* * *

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke sekolah, Wonwoo-ssi?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jeonghan yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. Pagi tadi, Wonwoo bangun lebih awal karena dia masih ingat jika hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah. Meski seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa ngilu—terutama lubangnya sehingga ia agak kesulitan berjalan—Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah dibanding diam di Mansion.

"Kau tahu? Kehidupan sekolah Amerika dan Korea sangat berbeda. Kuharap kau bisa beradaptasi." sahut Jeonghan. Ia meletakkan _hair dryer_ lalu meraih sisir di atas meja rias, "jangan jauh-jauh dari Lee Chan, oke?"

"Iya Hyung."

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis, "baguslah. Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita sarapan sekarang." ajaknya sembari meletakkan sisir tadi. Wonwoo bangkit dari kursi di depan meja rias dan berjalan—dibantu oleh Jeonghan—menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai satu. Disana sudah ada Jisoo, Lee Chan serta Seungcheol. Dan ada juga—

Mingyu. Di kursi yang berada di paling ujung.

 _"Good morning Wonwoo Hyung!"_ sapa Lee Chan dengan nada riang. Wonwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis dan ia memilih untuk duduk di sisi kanan Lee Chan.

Tanpa sadar jika Mingyu sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Habiskan dulu supmu, Chan sayang." sahut Jisoo lembut sembari meletakkan segelas susu yang ia buat khusus untuk Lee Chan. "Jangan lupa juga habiskan saladmu. Kau harus banyak makan sayur agar bisa mengingat pelajaran dengan baik."

"Iya. Jisoo Hyung cerewet sekali."

Jisoo terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap Wonwoo, "kau ingin makan apa Wonwoo-ssi?"

"Samakan saja dengan Lee Chan."

Pemuda Hong itu mengangguk dan kembali ke kabinet dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Seungcheol menyesap kopinya lalu memulai topik pembicaraan, "kau sudah kelas berapa, Wonwoo?"

"Kelas 3." jawab Wonwoo. Seungcheol mengangguk, "ah begitu. Bagaimana sekolah di Korea? Apa masih sama? Dulu ketika aku masih bersekolah disana, murid-murid wanita sangat senang berdandan. Ah, mereka juga selalu heboh membicarakan Idol yang sedang terkenal saat itu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita sama Hyung. Teman-teman gadisku juga selalu membicarakan Idol yang sedang terkenal."

"Hahaha.. astaga. Aku jadi merindukan Korea."

Wonwoo tertawa pelan sembari menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mingyu masih menatapnya disana, sesuatu berdesir di hatinya saat melihat tawa Wonwoo.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu Seventeen?" tanya Lee Chan tiba-tiba. Wonwoo menatapnya, "ya aku tahu, kenapa?"

"Mereka sangat keren! Apa kau pernah melihat mereka secara langsung? Seperti apa wajah mereka?!"

"Hmm.. pernah. Mereka sangat tampan."

"Aish.. aku iri sekali padamu Hyung. Aku selalu ingin melhat Seventeen, kau tahu?"

"Ck, sekolah saja yang benar Chan. Nilai matematikamu masih buruk!" Jeonghan menyelanya. Lee Chan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ya! Hyung!"

Sekali lagi Wonwoo tertawa dan desiran yang ada di hati Mingyu semakin begitu terasa. Hingga tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu—

Wonwoo memutusnya.

"Habiskan ini, oke?" Jisoo meletakkan sarapan yang tadi ia buat untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, "terimakasih Hyung."

Mereka semua pun larut dalam kegiatan sarapan sebelum memulai aktifitas yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Terkecuali Mingyu. Ia sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Wonwoo, sampai sampai kopi yang barusan diseduh oleh Jisoo sudah tak terasa panas lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai!" ucap Lee Chan sembari mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet. "Hari ini aku dan Wonwoo Hyung akan diantar oleh Kang Ahjussi kan, Hyung?" tanyanya pada Seungcheol yang dibalas oleh anggukkan—karena Seungcheol sedang sibuk mengunyah sandwichnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Mingyu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hari ini aku yang akan mengantar kalian." ucapnya. "Lee Chan, tolong kau katakan pada Kang Ahjussi dan minta kunci mobilku."

"E-Eh? Baiklah Hyung."

Lee Chan lantas berlalu meninggalkan Seungcheol, Jisoo, Jeonghan serta Wonwoo yang menatap Mingyu heran. Mingyu hanya membalas tatapan Wonwoo namun lagi-lagi dia memutusnya—

Dengan sebuah delikan.

* * *

Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya sembari menatap antrian panjang kendaraan di depannya. Seperti biasa.

Kemacetan pagi di Amerika.

"Hyung~ masih lama? Aku dan Wonwoo Hyung berjalan kaki saja ya? Sudah dekat kok!" ucap Lee Chan di bangku belakang, nadanya terdengar agak panik karena ia takut terlambat. Mingyu menatapnya melalui kaca spion tengah, "tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan sekolah."

Lee Chan menghempas punggungnya, tak berani menyela perkataan Mingyu lagi. Namun sesekali ia memeriksa jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan resah dan mendesis.

Sementara itu, Mingyu yang berada di kursi setir mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di sampingnya. Sedaritadi, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bicara kepadanya. Bahkan dia selalu memutus tatapannya jika tak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua mata Mingyu.

Kata-kata Wonwoo kemarin malam kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

Apa Wonwoo benar-benar membencinya?

"Wonwoo—"

"Chan, apa benar-benar sudah dekat? Lebih baik kita berjalan kaki saja."

Wonwoo memutus ucapannya.

"Iya Hyung, kita tinggal melewati 5 toko lagi. Dari sini pun terlihat." jawab Lee Chan. Wonwoo memakai tasnya yang semula ia letakkan di pangkuannya, "baiklah. Ayo kita berjalan."

"Baiklah Hyung."

Wonwoo membuka pintu mobil—tanpa menatap ataupun berkata sesuatu pada Mingyu. Lee Chan pun berpamitan sejenak sebelum menyusul Wonwoo, "Hyung kami pergi dulu. Terimakasih sudah mengantar!"

Mingyu tak menjawab, pandangannya tertuju pada Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah berjalan bersama Lee Chan. Mereka terlihat berbincang dengan akrabnya, sungguh berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang barusan duduk di sampingnya.

Tanpa sadar Mingyu mencengkram kuat setir mobilnya.

* * *

 _"Good morning, student."_

 _"Good morning Mrs. Helen!"_

Wonwoo memasuki kelas barunya bersama dengan seorang guru yang akan mengajar hari ini. Karena dia murid baru, otomatis ia harus mengurusi beberapa administrasi dan tidak bisa langsung pergi ke kelas bersama Lee Chan. Suasana disini terlihat sangat berbeda. Ucapan Jeonghan benar.

Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo sempat mendapati beberapa murid berwajah Asia. Itu artinya dia tidak hanya bersama Lee Chan saja.

 _"Today we have a new student."_ ucap Mrs. Helen, nama guru itu. Ia menatap Wonwoo, _"introduce yourself, please."_

 _"Hello, my name is Jeon Wonwoo. I'm from South Korea."_ ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat. Beruntung saat di Korea ia selalu mendengar lagu-lagu barat sehingga ia bisa sedikit berbahasa Inggris.

 _"Good Mr. Jeon. Now, please sit behind Mr. Jerry. We will start study now."_

 _"Thanks Mrs. Helen."_

Wonwoo berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di belakang, tepatnya di samping seorang lelaki berwajah Asia dengan surai kehitaman. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan membuka resletingnya untuk mengambil buku sebelum menyimak Mrs. Helen.

"Kau berasal dari Korea?" tanya lelaki yang ada di sampingnya, membuat pergerakan Wonwoo terhenti. Wonwoo menatapnya dan mengangguk, "ya. Apa kau juga?"

"Tidak, aku berasal dari Tiongkok. Tapi aku bisa sedikit berbahasa Korea." jelas lelaki itu. Dia menjulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum, "ngomong-ngomong, namaku Wen Junhui. Kau bisa memanggilku Jun atau Jerry, itu panggilanku di Amerika."

"Ah, salam kenal Jun." Wonwoo membalas uluran tangan Jun. Setelah beberapa detik Jun melepasnya, "kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik Wonwoo-ssi." ucapnya dengan ramah. Wonwoo mengangguk, "kuharap juga begitu, Jun-ssi."

Keduanya pun lantas menatap ke depan kelas untuk menyimak penjelasan Mrs. Helen. Sesekali Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas.

Sepertinya ia akan baik-baik saja selama berada disini.

* * *

"Mingyu? Mingyu! Kau mendengarku?!"

"E-Eh? Apa Hyung?"

Seungcheol mendengus kasar sembari meletakkan dokumen yang ada di tangannya. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya, "sudah 3 kali kau tidak menyimak penjelasanku. Ini tugas penting Kim, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya berat. Seungcheol memang benar, ia sedang tidak fokus. Pikirannya terus terngiang pada kata Wonwoo kemarin. Belum lagi dengan sikap Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu semakin merasa bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar membencinya.

Entah kenapa itu membuat hatinya sedikit.. sakit?

Sungguh Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Hyung." ucap Mingyu pelan. Seungcheol menatapnya dan menghela nafas, "baiklah. Sekarang simak aku, mengerti? Kita akan memulai penyerangan sore nanti."

Mingyu mengangguk dan Seungcheol pun kembali menjelaskan rencana penyerangan ke Chicago sore ini. Ini adalah salah satu proyek besar Mingyu, sebab ia akan menaklukkan klan terbesar disana.

 _Yah, cukup fokus dengan itu._

Begitulah batinnya.

Tapi herannya, otak dan hati Mingyu tidak demikian.

* * *

"Nah, ini dia perpustakaan sekolah. Besar kan Hyung?"

Wonwoo menatap takjub ruang perpustakaan yang didatanginya bersama Lee Chan. Buku buku terjajar dengan rapi di setiap rak, warna vintage yang begitu menenangkan, serta angin segar yang berasal dari luar karena jendela yang terbuka.

Sesuai dengan pemikirannya tadi. Sepertinya Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja selama berada disini, bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Kau suka?" tanya Lee Chan. Wonwoo mengangguk, "tentu. Sepertinya aku akan betah berada di sekolah ini."

 _"Heyyo Dino!"_

Wonwoo dan Lee Chan menoleh pada 4 orang lelaki yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Diantaranya ada Jun, dan dia tersenyum padanya. Tentu saja Wonwoo membalasnya.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ tanya lelaki yang berwajah sedikit kebaratan. Lee Chan menunjuk Wonwoo, "aku mengantar Wonwoo Hyung, katanya dia ingin melihat perpustakaan."

"Oh, apakah kau murid baru di kelas Lee Chan?" tanya lelaki lain yang berpipi agak chubby. "Siapa namamu? Ah ngomong-ngomong namaku Boo Seungkwan. Aku teman satu ekstrakurikuler Lee Chan."

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Salam kenal Seungkwan-ssi." jawab Wonwoo ramah. Seungkwan mengangguk paham, "oh~ salam kenal juga. Kau berasal darimana? Korea itu luas, aku yakin tidak semuanya berasal dari Seoul. Aku saja berasal dari Jeju."

"Aku berasal dari Changwon."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau tahu—"

"Seungkwan Hyung, kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

"Kurang ajar kau Lee Chan!"

Wonwoo tertawa pelan melihat interaksi antara Lee Chan dan Seungkwan. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tahu nama-nama teman Lee Chan itu. Yang berwajah kebaratan adalah Vernon—tapi dia memiliki darah Korea sehingga bisa berbahasa Korea. Sedangkan yang bermata bulat adalah Minghao, murid asal Tiongkok yang bisa berbahasa Korea karena pernah tinggal disana.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal ekstrakurikuler, kau mau memilih apa Hyung? Tadi Mr. Robinson menanyakannya padamu kan?" tanya Lee Chan. Wonwoo terdiam, Lee Chan memang benar. Tadi guru kesiswaan bertanya padanya apa ekskul yang akan dipilihnya. Ekskul adalah salah satu hal wajib disini dan itu akan masuk ke dalam nilai tambahan. Minimal harus ada 1 ekskul yang dipilih oleh seorang murid.

"Entahlah, aku bingung. Banyak sekali ekstrakurikuler disini." jawab Wonwoo. "Semuanya menarik, tapi aku masih bingung."

"Kau bergabung dengan klub Rap saja. Suaramu sangat berat, aku yakin kau cocok masuk ke klub Rap!" saran Vernon yang memang salah satu anggota klub Rap. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Tapi saranku, kau juga lebih baik masuk ke klub basket." ucap Jun tiba-tiba. "Kau tinggi, itu sangat cocok untuk kriteria anggota. Aku juga berada disana, dan kebetulan kami sedang kekurangan anggota untuk pertandingan bulan depan."

"Ah iya, Jun Hyung benar. Kau masuk klub basket saja Hyung." Lee Chan menyahuti. Wonwoo terdiam dan berpikir, saran Vernon dan Jun sama-sama bagus.

Mungkin dia akan memilih keduanya. Hitung-hitung memperlama waktunya sehingga ia tak akan pulang cepat ke Mansion.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku akan memilih keduanya."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang klub Rap dan Basket."

Mereka pun lantas berjalan bersama meninggalkan perpustakaan. Jun terus menatap Wonwoo intens sejak tadi, bahkan sejak mereka berada di kelas—tentu saja Wonwoo tak menyadarinya. Entah kenapa Wonwoo terlihat begitu berbeda.

Sepertinya dia menyukai Wonwoo—

Dan Minghao, lelaki yang menyukai Jun sejak lama, menyadarinya.

* * *

Mingyu melepas coat yang membalut tubuhnya begitu tiba di Mansion beberapa menit yang lalu. Proyeknya tadi sore berhasil, meski ia sempat terluka akibat pukulan seorang anggota mafia lawan. Malam sudah tiba, dan Mingyu sangat ingin beristirahat.

Ah ngomong-ngomong, pasti Wonwoo sudah pulang.

Lelaki itu lantas berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya setelah meletakkan coatnya di lengan sofa. Ia ingin meminta maaf, Mingyu akui bahwa dia bersalah selama ini.

Namun sayang.

Begitu tiba di kamar, ia mendapati Wonwoo sudah tertidur dengan posisi membelakangi pintu.

Mingyu menghela nafas—sedikit kecewa. Tadinya dia ingin membangunkan Wonwoo—tapi tidak, ia berniat ingin meminta maaf. Ia lantas mendekat, membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Wonwoo dan mendaratkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo yang terbalut oleh selimut. Suara dengkuran halusnya menyapa gendang telinga Mingyu.

Sangat menenangkan, sungguh.

Kemana saja dia selama ini?

"Wonwoo." Mingyu semakin menempelkan dadanya dengan punggung Wonwoo setelah ikut memakai selimut. "Aku.. Aku minta maaf." lanjutnya pelan diantara keheningan. Bibirnya mendadak kelu—ada apa ini? Kemana kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan?

"Wonwoo."

"Hnghhh.."

Sepasang mata Mingyu sedikit melebar saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Surai cokelatnya nampak menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Wajahnya sangat damai dan indah, berbeda dari hari-hari yang lalu. Tak ada jejak air mata di pipi putihnya.

Seperti inikah Wonwoo jika tidak disiksa olehnya?

Kenapa indah sekali? Apa yang sudah Mingyu lakukan?

"Wonwoo.." Mingyu berujar lirih layaknya _lullaby._ Jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan surai yang menghalangi mata Wonwoo, "..aku minta maaf.."

Wonwoo tak menjawab dan tetap terpejam. Mingyu menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di keningnya. Sekali lagi ia berucap tepat di telinga Wonwoo, "aku minta maaf, Wonwoo. Kumohon jangan.. membenciku."

Mingyu meraih bagian belakang kepala Wonwoo untuk mendekatkannya pada dadanya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, padahal sebelumnya Mingyu berniat ingin membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Dan akhirnya, ia pun terpejam.

Tanpa sadar jika Wonwoo semakin mendekatkan wajah serta tubuhnya.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Author's bacot;**

 **Halo.**

 **Terimakasih untuk review di chapter 2. Saya tau chapt itu banyak kekurangan, dan terimakasih banyak untuk** _ **ichinisan1-3**_ **yang sudah memberi kritik mengenai grammarnya. Soal bantuannya, mungkin saya akan pertimbangkan. Tapi asli deh, review kamu suka saya screenshot wkwk xD makasih banyak ya. Cepet update tuh FF kamu/?**

 **Maaf jika chapt ini tidak memuaskan, saya sedang mumet di kehidupan roleplayer. DAN ITU ASTAGA VLIVENYA HIPHOP TEAM ASDFGHJKL MEANIEKU ;;;;;;**

 **Btw, adegan terakhir itu terinspirasi dari VLive Meanie ya. Tq.**

 **Sekian.**

 **-kaxo.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A Mafia Bride.**

 **An SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast : SEVENTEEN Members.**

 **Rated M. Criminal Life, School Life & Marriage Life. Violence. Romance. Drama.**

 **WARN! Maybe it has lil hardsex contens. Under 17? Jangan mendekat. Maksa? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

 **Note : disini Mingyu lebih tua daripada Wonwoo. Jika ada beberapa member yang masuk ke dalam scene Mingyu, berarti mereka lebih tua juga daripada Wonwoo. Jika masuk scene Wonwoo, mereka seumuran anak SMA pada umumnya—termasuk Wonwoo.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment.**

* * *

 _Dor!_

 _Dor!_

Mingyu menurunkan tangannya, melepas kacamata pengaman yang ia gunakan sembari melihat hasil tembakannya pada papan berbentuk bulat yang berada sekitar 7 meter di hadapannya. Sore ini ia sedang berlatih menembak bersama Seungcheol, rutinitas yang selalu dilakukannya jika tidak ada jadwal.

"Seperti biasa, skormu sempurna." sahut Seungcheol yang menembak di sampingnya. "Istirahat dulu, Kim. Ayo."

"Baiklah."

Kedua lelaki itu meletakkan pistol mereka dan berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di belakang. Dua gelas jus jeruk serta sepiring kudapan khas Amerika berada di atas meja untuk menemani sesi istirahat mereka.

"Malam ini kita akan pergi ke Jepang," ucap Seungcheol setelah meletakkan gelas jusnya. "Kita akan berada disana selama 2 hari."

"Dua?" Mingyu terdiam. Berada di Jepang selama dua hari? Itu berarti dia akan meninggalkan Wonwoo selama dua hari juga.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak rela di hatinya.

"Yah, Park Chanyeol dari klan Park membutuhkan bantuan kita untuk menuntaskan para Yakuza di daerah Osaka." Seungcheol menatapnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi Mingyu, "hei Kim, kau kenapa?"

"A.. Ah, tidak." jawab Mingyu. Pemikiran bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Wonwoo terus melintas di kepalanya, membuat hati Mingyu terasa berat. Bisa saja dia mengajak Wonwoo, tapi sejak hari dimana ia meminta maaf pada lelaki bermarga Jeon itu, Mingyu sudah berkomitmen bahwa dia tak akan pernah lagi memaksa kehendaknya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan senjata sekarang," ucap Seungcheol sembari bangkit dari kursinya. Mingyu pun mengikutinya, "aku mau menjemput Wonwoo. Tolong titip peralatanku Hyung."

Seungcheol mengangguk. Mingyu lantas berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil serta coatnya sebelum pergi menjemput Wonwoo.

Sekaligus berpamitan padanya.

* * *

Wonwoo mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya setelah hampir setengah jam berlari mengitari lapangan untuk tes sebelum menjadi anggota tim basket sekolah. Nafasnya memburu, tentu saja karena lelah. Lapangan itu berluas hampir sebesar stadion _American Football_ , jadi tenaga Wonwoo cukup terkuras bahkan hanya untuk 2 keliling.

"Minum dulu,"

Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap Jun yang sedang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin serta kain. Wonwoo menerimanya dengan senyuman, "terimakasih Jun."

Jun mengangguk sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi Wonwoo, "sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kuat juga. Kau bisa mengitari lapangan ini sampai 10 keliling. Dulu aku saja hanya sanggup 8." ucapnya. Wonwoo menoleh setelah menghabiskan sebotol air yang diberi oleh Jun, "benarkah? Entahlah, aku memang suka berlari. Saat di Korea aku pernah mengikuti kompetisi lari berjarak 400 meter."

"Apa kau memenangkannya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mendapat perak."

Sekali lagi Jun mengangguk. Wonwoo pun kini sibuk membersihkan jejak-jejak keringat di leher serta wajahnya dengan kain pemberian Jun tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba, Jun bangkit dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Meraih kain itu lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan pada pipi Wonwoo yang terkejut akan perbuatannya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, aku salut padamu." ucapnya lembut. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh dan merebut kain itu, "kau menggelikan Jun. Sudahlah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Senyuman Jun sedikit meluntur mendengar balasan yang Wonwoo berikan. Namun dalam hati ia tidak akan berhenti berusaha untuk mendapatkan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Karena Jun rasa, dia sudah lebih dari sekedar menyukai.

* * *

"Kau pulang duluan saja Hyung. Aku masih harus berlatih dengan Minghao Hyung untuk kompetisi B-Boy di Michigan lusa nanti."

"Baiklah."

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah setelah berpamitan pada Lee Chan yang berada di ruang Dance untuk ekstrakurikulernya. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang koridor yang sudah agak sepi, mengingat hanya ada beberapa murid yang kebetulan memiliki jadwal ekstrakurikuler.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya begitu tiba di gerbang, hanya ada penjaga sekolah saja disana. Baru saja Wonwoo hendak menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk membawanya pulang—

Sebuah lengan menahannya dari belakang.

"Siapa—Mingyu-ssi?"

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui sosok lelaki bercoat hitam yang sedang menahan lengannya adalah Mingyu. Namun tak lama ekspresinya kembali datar. Bahkan ia menepis tangan Mingyu.

Sejak kejadian hari itu, Wonwoo memang sengaja menjauhi dan mengacuhkan Mingyu. Dia sudah benar-benar muak, persetan dengan perjanjiannya.

"Kenapa baru keluar, Wonwoo? Aku menunggumu selama 1 jam." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menatapnya, "memang apa urusanmu, Mingyu-ssi?" sahutnya dingin. Sungguh Wonwoo sangat membenci sosok di hadapannya ini. Jika Mingyu akan membunuhnya karena ia bertindak seperti inipun Wonwoo rela, sangat rela. Asalkan dia tidak melihat wajah Mingyu lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu, sekaligus mengajakmu makan malam." jawab Mingyu. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Lee Chan? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Dia masih berlatih Dance," jawab Wonwoo—dingin lagi. "Dan soal menjemput serta makan malam, aku tidak mau. Silahkan pulang sendiri, aku bisa menaiki taksi."

"Wonwoo, kumohon. Sekali ini saja." Mingyu tiba tiba meraih tangannya lagi. Pandangannya berubah menjadi agak memohon—yang sukses membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut lagi, "malam nanti aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku ingin makan malam denganmu sekaligus berpamitan."

"Lalu? Jika kau akan pergi, pergi saja. Apa urusanku?"

"Wonwoo, kumohon."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sembari menatap tangan Mingyu yang menahannya. Tumben sekali Mingyu tidak menyentaknya atau memarahinya, justru nadanya terdengar lembut.

Dan seingat Wonwoo, selama 2 hari ini dia mengabaikan Mingyu, lelaki itu terlihat berbeda.

Ah, tapi apa pedulinya? Baginya Mingyu tetaplah seseorang yang jahat.

"Aku tidak mau Mingyu-ssi." ucap Wonwoo sembari menepis tangan Mingyu. "Pergilah, untuk apa berpamitan denganku? Kupikir urusanmu adalah urusanmu, begitupun sebaliknya. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

Wonwoo bergegas menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan melintas di hadapannya dan masuk tanpa berkata apapun pada Mingyu yang memandangnya dengan kecewa, _"let's go now, sir."_ ucapnya. Supir itu menurut dan Wonwoo sama sekali tak menatap Mingyu yang masih memandanginya.

Dia sudah tidak memiliki hati lagi untuk Mingyu.

* * *

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, membuka sepasang keping matanya yang hendak terpejam namun urung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau karena ucapan serta tatapan Wonwoo tadi sore.

 _"Pergilah, untuk apa berpamitan denganku? Kupikir urusanmu adalah urusanmu, begitupun sebaliknya. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, sukses membuat hati Mingyu sedikit sakit disertai rasa bersalah yang membayanginya. Wonwoo selalu menepis tangannya, nada ucapan serta tatapannya terlihat begitu dingin, kenapa? Kenapa seperti itu? Apa perlakuannya selama ini belum bisa membuat Wonwoo memaafkannya?

"Kim, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungcheol yang duduk di sampingnya, saat ini mereka berada di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Jepang. Lelaki bermarga Choi itu menyadari jika sikap Mingyu terlihat berbeda sejak mereka pergi tadi. Ia terus saja menghela nafas seperti orang frustasi.

"Hyung, saat di Jepang nanti, aku ingin meminum _sake_ yang banyak." ucap Mingyu. Seungcheol menyahutinya, "tentu, aku juga ingin. Tapi ada apa? Kulihat kau terus menghela nafas sejak tadi."

Mingyu menggeleng dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sejenak ia menghela nafasnya lagi sebelum rasa kantuk menyerangnya secara perlahan hingga membuatnya terpejam—

Tapi itu semua tidak bisa membuat kata-kata Wonwoo menghilang dari pikirannya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Jisoo Hyung."

"Ah? Selamat pagi Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis pada Jisoo yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, namun Wonwoo sudah terlihat begitu segar dan siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Padahal Lee Chan masih setia bergelung dibalik selimutnya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi Wonwoo-ya, kenapa sudah bersiap-siap?" tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo menumpukkan dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya, "aku ingin saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Hahaha.. baiklah. Kau sangat rajin, berbeda dengan Lee Chan."

Sekali lagi Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Kali ini, dia yang bertanya, "ehm Hyung, dimana Seungcheol Hyung? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi malam."

 _"He's went to Japan with Mingyu. Is Mingyu don't telling you?"_

Wonwoo terdiam. Seungcheol pergi ke Jepang bersama Mingyu? Itu berarti perkataan Mingyu kemarin benar. Pantas ia tidak melihat kehadiran dua lelaki itu sejak tadi malam.

"Mereka akan berada di Jepang selama 2 hari." ucap Jisoo lagi. Ia meletakkan telur gulung yang dibuatnya di meja makan dan menatap Wonwoo, "apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Wonwoo-ya?"

"A.. Aku tahu." jawab Wonwoo. Jisoo tersenyum, "syukurlah, kukira kau benar-benar tidak tahu. Ah, aku mau membangunkan Lee Chan dulu. Kau sarapan duluan saja, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia menatap telur gulung di hadapannya, tapi tak berniat untuk memakannya. Pikirannya mendadak tertuju pada ucapan Jisoo tadi.

Pergi selama 2 hari? Itu berarti Mingyu tidak akan berada di Mansion selama 2 hari?

Pantas saja kemarin Mingyu begitu ingin menjemputnya dan berpamitan padanya. Seolah ia akan meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan waktu yang cukup lama dan mencoba memberinya perhatian.

Ah tapi.. bukankah Wonwoo tidak peduli? Bahkan jika Mingyu akan pergi selama 1 minggu pun dia tidak akan memperdulikannya.

Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja.. Wonwoo merasa bersalah pada Mingyu.

* * *

 _"Kim, arah jam 2. Ada 3 orang dibalik tumpukan dus itu."_

Mingyu mengangguk setelah mendengar intruksi Seungcheol dari _microphone_ yang menempel di telinganya. Saat ini ia berada di dalam gudang yang merupakan markas utama Yakuza yang akan dituntaskannya atas perintah Chanyeol, salah seorang rekan Mafianya. Seungcheol sendiri berada bagian gudang lain, memberinya intruksi mengingat insting Seungcheol jauh lebih tajam darinya.

"Hyung, mereka melihat ke arah mana?" tanyanya dengan pelan. Seungcheol menjawabnya disana, _"arah utara. Tembak sekarang Kim, nanti kita masuk bersama-sama ke dalam ruangan Haneda."_

Mingyu mengangguk paham lagi dan mendekat pada targetnya dengan perlahan. Ia mengarahkan senjatanya, bersiap membidik ketiga orang itu—

 _Dor!_

 _Dor!_

 _Dor!_

Tembakannya pun berhasil, ketiga orang itu langsung tewas tepat setelah peluru menembus bagian belakang leher mereka. Mingyu tahu persis beberapa titik yang bisa menewaskan seseorang, kemampuan menembaknya pun cukup baik. Kini sudah tidak ada penjaga lagi. Ia dan Seungcheol bisa menyergap sang pemimpin Yakuza sekarang.

 _"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu."_ suara berat Chanyeol mengintrupsinya untuk menghubungi Seungcheol. Mingyu membetulkan letak _microphonenya_ sejenak sebelum menjawab, "ya? Kenapa Hyung?"

 _"Hati-hati saat masuk nanti, penjaga di ruangan Haneda memiliki level perlawanan yang lebih baik, kebanyakan dari mereka pun adalah assassin. Kuharap kau membawa pisau ataupun senjata tajam lain."_

"Baik Hyung, aku mengerti." jawab Mingyu lagi. Ia lantas memutar saluran _microphonenya_ agar bisa terhubung pada Seungcheol, "Hyung, Seungcheol Hyung?"

 _"Ya Kim. Kau sudah mendengar intruksi Chanyeol Hyung tadi?"_

"Ya. Kita maju sekarang?"

 _"Iya. Aku akan bergegas menyusul, kau siapkan saja senjata tajammu sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan 3 pisau di saku kanan coatmu."_

Mingyu merogoh saku coatnya dan benar, ada 3 pisau disana. Ia mengambil salah satu pisau itu—yang kebetulan adalah pisau favoritnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Seungcheol pun tiba. "Bagaimana? Sudah siap?" tanyanya. Mingyu mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun berjalan mengendap-ngendap pada pintu yang ada di ujung gudang. Seungcheol pun menendang pintu itu lalu—

Sebuah pisau hampir saja mengenai dadanya.

"Brengsek," decih Seungcheol. Ia mendongak dan mendapati 5 orang assassin bertubuh besar menghalangi jarak pandangnya pada Haneda, sang pemimpin Yakuza.

"Kim, kau atasi yang berada di belakang. Aku akan mengatasi yang berada di depan." bisik Seuncheol. Mingyu mengangguk sembari melepas coatnya agak tak menghalangi pergerakannya. Berjalan mendekat bersama Seungcheol yang langsung diberi sambutan 'hangat' berupa serangan senjata tajam.

Suara pisau pun lantas mengisi seisi ruangan disertai sahutan-sahutan dalam bahasa Jepang. Seungcheol sudah menghabisi dua assassin, dan Mingyu sudah berhasil melumpuhkan salah satu dari dua assassin yang menghalanginya. Beberapa bagian sweaternya sobek akibat goresan pisau dari assassin sebelumnya—namun Mingyu tak memperdulikannya.

Dan sekarang, ia berhadapan langsung dengan seorang assassin bertubuh kekar dan bertinggi lebih darinya.

 _"Are you ready to die?"_ tanyanya. Mingyu berdecih dan menyingsingkan lengan sweater hitamnya, _"sure, why not?"_

Assassin itu menggeram dan langsung memberikan serangan serangan—yang sukses Mingyu tepis karena ia memiliki kemampuan beladiri yang baik. Haneda yang berdiri di balik meja nampak shock, terutama saat melihat Mingyu yang berbalik melancarkan serangan.

"Arghhh!"

Suara erangan sang assassin pun menggema tepat setelah pisau Mingyu menembus kulit perutnya. Ia ambruk, dan Mingyu mencabut pisaunya yang menancap di perut assassin itu hingga memuncratkan jejak darahnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah," ucap Mingyu dengan bahasa Jepang. Ia menoleh pada Seungcheol, "Hyung? Sudah?"

"Ya. Ini lebih mudah dari perkiraanku."

Mingyu mengangguk paham lalu menatap Haneda yang nampak sangat ketakutan. Ia mendekat secara perlahan, memasang ekspresi dinginnya begitupula dengan Seungcheol.

"A.. Apa mau kalian?!" tanya pria tua itu. Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya di dada sembari menyeringai, "kami? Kami hanya ingin kau membubarkan pasukanmu ini."

"Kenapa?! Aku tidak—"

"Kau berbuat curang saat judi di Las Vegas 5 bulan lalu." potong Seungcheol. "Kau menukar kartumu dengan kartu Park Chanyeol sehingga akhirnya kaulah yang memenangkan kasino itu."

Wajah Haneda memucat. Mingyu yang menyadari itu lantas meraih pistol yang sedaritadi tergeletak di sisi meja, "masih tidak mau mengaku? Atau.. Pistol ini yang harus membuatmu bicara dan membubarkan pasukanmu?" ia mengarahkannya pada Haneda. Suasana semakin mencekam dan mendadak, Haneda terpojok.

"Baiklah! Aku mengaku! Aku memang berbuat curang!" ucapnya. "Dan aku akan membubarkan pasukanku! Puas kalian?!"

Mingyu dan Seungcheol saling berpandangan sebentar. Lalu, Mingyu meletakkan lagi pistol tadi sebelum akhirnya ia meraih kerah jas Haneda dan memojokannya di dinding, "aku serius dengan ucapanku, dan aku benci orang yang melanggar janji."

"Ya! Aku serius! Aku akan membubarkan pasukan ini!"

"Ya sudahlah, Kim. Dia sudah mengatakan demikian," Seungcheol menenangkan. Ia membalik tubuhnya, "lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini. Aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya."

Mingyu menatap Haneda sebentar, melepas cengkramannya dan berjalan mengikuti Seungcheol. Haneda yang menyadari itu bergegas mengambil pistol lalu—

 _Dor!_

"Argh!"

Seungcheol membulatkan matanya saat ia mendapati Mingyu yang mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi bagian belakang pundak kanannya. Ia menoleh, rupanya Haneda. Pria tua itu menembak Mingyu.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja?!" teriaknya. Ia mengarahkan senjatanya pada Seungcheol, "aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu! Aku akan—"

 _Dor!_

Haneda pun ambruk saat sebuah peluru menembus dada kirinya. Seungcheol lantas menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menembak Haneda—

Chanyeol.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam saku coatnya. Seungcheol menggeleng dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Mingyu yang terus mengerang kesakitan di lantai, "tidak, Haneda berhasil menembak Mingyu dibelakang pundaknya!"

"Apa? Bawa ke rumah sakit sekarang. Biar aku dan bawahanku yang mengatur ini semua!"

Seungcheol mengangguk dan bergegas membantu Mingyu untuk berjalan keluar gudang. Jejak darah nampak mengotori jemarinya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi lukanya, "tahan sebentar Kim!"

Mereka pun tiba di depan gudang, tepat di hadapan mobil milik Chanyeol. Seungcheol membuka pintunya kemudian mendudukan Mingyu yang masih terus mengerang. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya akibat rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan—

Mingyu pun terpejam, tak sanggup lagi menahan sakitnya.

* * *

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, meletakkan pensil mekanik serta _highlighter_ yang sedaritadi setia menemaninya bersamaan dengan buku-buku tebal serta buku catatan kecil. Sudah hampir 3 jam ia bergelung dengan tugas Sejarahnya yang akan dikumpulkan lusa nanti.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Jeonghan yang berjalan masuk dengan secangkir susu hangat. Ia meletakannya tepat di atas meja Wonwoo, "masih sibuk?" tanyanya setelah itu. Wonwoo mengangguk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "begitulah Hyung."

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis kemudian mengusap surai kecoklatan Wonwoo, "rajin sekali. Cepatlah tidur, ya? Sudah pukul 10. Meski besok kau libur, kau harus tetap beristirahat."

"Iya."

Jeonghan pun berlalu dan menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Wonwoo kembali dalam keheningannya. Sudah hampir seharian ini kegiatannya terasa begitu monoton. Pergi ke sekolah, makan, lalu belajar..

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat Mingyu ya?

Sejak tadi pagi, Wonwoo merasa ada yang berbeda. Ia akui bahwa dia tidak peduli, tapi entah kenapa.. ini aneh sekali. Biasanya Mingyu selalu berada di Mansion setiap malam dan menemaninya belajar—meski ia mendiamkannya.

"Ck, apa peduliku." monolognya sembari mengibaskan tangannya dengan acuh. Wonwoo meraih pensil mekaniknya lagi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mengerjakan tugasnya. Suasana kembali hening dan tiba-tiba saja—

Wonwoo merasa ia membenci suasana ini.

* * *

Seungcheol mengusap-ngusap tangannya dengan panik sambil sesekali mengintip ruangan tempat Mingyu tengah dioperasi sekarang. Ini sudah hampir 4 jam ia menunggu tapi dokter tidak kunjung keluar juga. Semakin menambah rasa panik serta khawatirnya sejak Mingyu jatuh pingsan di mobil tadi.

Mingyu adalah adik lelaki kesayangan Seungcheol, meski mereka tidak sedarah. Dulu Seungcheol ingat saat ia pertamakali bertemu dengan Mingyu ketika mereka membolos di sebuah bar—padahal saat itu mereka masih sama-sama kelas 2 SMA dan itu adalah jam sekolah.

Pemuda tinggi itu bercerita bahwa dia lelah dengan hidupnya dan Seungcheol mendengar itu semua. Kedua orangtuanya tewas di tangan Mafia Italia—awalnya Seungcheol kaget saat tahu bahwa Mingyu adalah anak seorang Mafia Korea. Mingyu tinggal berpindah-pindah sejak dia kelas 3 SMP dengan uang peninggalan kedua orangtuanya karena nyawanya sangat terancam. Seluruh keluarga besarnya menjauhinya—mengingat Mingyu adalah anak Mafia yang bisa saja mengancam keselamatan hidup mereka.

Seungcheol akui ada perasaan kasihan ketika mendengar cerita Mingyu. Ia sama sekali tidak takut, karena ia pun tinggal sendirian di Seoul dan ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Mingyu yang sudah biasa hidup sendirian—tapi hidup Seungcheol tak serumit Mingyu. Kedua orangtuanya juga sudah meninggal dan harta mereka direbut oleh paman serta bibi Seungcheol di Daegu—sehingga Seungcheol memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul dan hidup mandiri.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Mingyu mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Amerika. Tentu itu membuat Seungcheol terkejut. Mingyu mengajaknya dengan alasan bahwa dia mempercayai Seungcheol seperti kakaknya sendiri, padahal sebelumnya mereka tidak saling mengenal.

Akhirnya.. beginilah. Mingyu sukses menjadi seorang Mafia Amerika yang terkenal bersama Seungcheol. Meski ini bukan pekerjaan dan prestasi yang baik—mereka berdua menikmatinya. Seungcheol berusaha untuk melindungi Mingyu layaknya adiknya sendiri, begitupun sebaliknya. Apapun keputusan mereka, mereka akan saling mendukung. Termasuk saat Seungcheol tahu bahwa Mingyu akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak dia kenal—Wonwoo.

"Keluarga pasien?"

Lamunan Seungcheol pun terintrupsi oleh suara dokter dari ruangan operasi. Pemuda bermarga Choi itu bangkit, mendekat pada sang dokter masih dengan ekspresi paniknya, "bagaimana? Apa adikku baik-baik saja?"

"Lukanya cukup dalam dan itu sedikit meretakkan tulangnya. Aku sarankan dia untuk beristirahat selama kurang lebih 2 bulan."

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya agak berat. Dokter itu kembali melanjutkan, "aku sudah membebat bagian bahu hingga lengannya. Ah, jangan lupa untuk check-up 2 minggu sekali."

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Dokter itupun berlalu meninggalkan Seungcheol yang kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu beberapa kali lalu menempelkan layarnya pada telinganya.

 _"Halo?"_

"Halo Hyung, ini aku Seungcheol." ucap Seungcheol saat orang yang ia hubungi—Chanyeol—menjawab panggilannya. "Aku sudah berada di rumah sakit sekarang."

 _"Lalu? Bagaimana keadaan Mingyu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"Mingyu baru saja selesai dioperasi dan dokter bilang bagian tulang di pundak belakangnya agak retak karena tembakan Haneda cukup dalam. Dia harus beristirahat selama kurang lebih dua bulan."

Ada jeda sejenak dari pihak Chanyeol setelah Seungcheol menjelaskan kondisi Mingyu, _"begitu? Hah.. maafkan aku. Aku datang terlambat tadi."_ ucapnya tak lama. Seungcheol tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku dan Mingyu akan pulang ke Amerika hari ini. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

 _"Tentu. Pulanglah, Cheol. Katakan pada Mingyu untuk beristirahat. Soal uang kalian, nanti akan kutransfer."_

"Ya. Terimakasih Hyung."

Seungcheol memutus panggilan itu dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku coatnya. Sejenak ia menghela nafasnya lagi sembari mengusap rambut blondenya. Ia selalu seperti ini jika Mingyu terluka.

Merasa.. bahwa dia gagal melindungi Mingyu sebagai adiknya.

* * *

Wonwoo menggerakan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman diatas ranjang sejak ia memutuskan untuk tidur pukul 12 tadi. Sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi—dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur, bahkan dia tidak mengantuk. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukannya, termasuk menghitung 1000 domba—Wonwoo berhasil menghitungnya, ngomong-ngomong.

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa terpejam.

Dan entah kenapa.. perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya lagi dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang—karena ia rasa, percuma saja ia memaksakan untuk tertidur. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat pada pintu balkon dan membukanya. Memandang pemandangan kota New York melalui balkon kamarnya ditemani oleh angin dingin yang menghembus pada tubuhnya.

Namun, atensinya tiba-tiba saja teralih pada sebuah mobil yang masuk ke dalam Mansion.

Bukankah itu mobil.. Mingyu?

"Kenapa dia sudah pulang? Bukankah seharusnya besok?" gumam Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan tidak enak yang menghinggapinya sejak semalam kembali membayanginya. Wonwoo lantas berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, membuka pintu dengan cepat untuk pergi ke lantai bawah.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu, Mingyu-ya?!"

Langkah Wonwoo pun terhenti saat ia mendengar suara pekikan kaget Jisoo. Kenapa nadanya seperti itu? Apa mungkin Mingyu—

"Ada apa ini, Cheol?" suara Jisoo kembali menyapa gendang telinga Wonwoo yang terdiam di ujung tangga. Seungcheol menjawabnya disana, "Mingyu tertembak dan tulangnya sedikit retak karena peluru itu sangat dalam. Dia harus beristirahat selama 2 bulan."

Wonwoo sedikit melebarkan matanya. Mingyu terluka?

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdenyut sakit saat mengetahui hal itu?

"Apa? Astaga. Kalau begitu istirahatlah,"

"Ya. Terimakasih Hyung."

Wonwoo sontak tersadar saat tahu bahwa Mingyu akan pergi ke kamar. Ia bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu dan menggelung tubuhnya dibalik selimut kemudian memejamkan matanya. Bisa ia dengar suara langkah kaki mendekat diikuti suara pintu yang terbuka.

Pasti itu Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, aku pulang." ucapnya. Wonwoo tak menjawab dan masih memejamkan matanya. Nada bicara Mingyu bahkan terdengar begitu lemah.

"Aku membawa hadiah untukmu. Tadi di saat perjalanan menuju bandara, aku melihat sesuatu yang bagus jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelinya." lanjut Mingyu, kini Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara plastik yang diletakkan di atas meja nakas—yang ia yakini sebagai hadiahnya.

Bahkan, disaat ia sedang sakit disertai dengan sikap Wonwoo yang mengacuhkannya, Mingyu masih sempat mengingatnya?

Apa yang sudah Wonwoo lakukan?

Suara langkah kaki Mingyu kembali terdengar mendekat, mengintrupsi pemikiran Wonwoo. Lelaki itu mendesis dan merintih, lalu tak lama Wonwoo bisa merasakan pergerakan di sisi ranjangnya. Suara dengkuran halus menggema di seisi ruangan—yang membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya.

Mingyu sudah terpejam.

Tapi bukan itu yang Wonwoo perhatikan.

Melainkan bagian bahu hingga lengan bagian kanan yang dibebat. Ekspresi Mingyu pun terlihat sedikit kesakitan.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, pemikirannya mendadak kacau setelah melihat kondisi Mingyu. Namun, atensinya kini teralih pada sebuah benda besar yang dibungkus oleh plastik di atas meja nakas—yang Wonwoo yakini adalah hadiah dari Mingyu. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dengan perlahan agar tak mengusik Mingyu—

Boneka Eddy. Salah satu tokoh kartun Pororo.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja hatinya mendadak tersentuh hanya karena boneka itu?

"Enghh.." Mingyu mengerang di sebelahnya, membuat Wonwoo buru-buru memejamkan matanya lagi. Tapi, nafasnya kembali teratur, tanda bahwa Mingyu masih tertidur. Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya lagi dan menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu sangat tampan—hei! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bukankah ia tidak peduli? Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini?

Dia sudah tidak memiliki hati untuk Mingyu, 'kan?

Ya.. tidak. Wonwoo yakin. Wonwoo sangat membenci Mingyu—

Tapi entah kenapa lubuk hatinya tidak demikian.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Author bacot's;**

 **Halo.**

 **Terimakasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. Khusus chapter ini, saya tidak menuliskan scene naena—kasian suami saya(?). Maaf jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan, saya benar-benar sedang mumet** **ㅠㅠ**

 **Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk yg menanyakan FF Fandom Sebelah(?) saya, saya sangat minta maaf karena saya memang menghapusnya** **ㅠㅠ** **bukan karena apa-apa. Filenya hilang, dan saya sudah kehilangan ide cerita—tentunya saya tidak bisa memaksakan kan? Sekali lagi saya minta maaf** **ㅠㅠ**

 **Oke. Cukup cuap-cuapnya. Sampai jumpa di chapt 5.**

 **Sekian, kaxo.**

 **Ps. Wonwoo kok ganteng ya di poster sama polaroid buat merchandise Diamond Edge Seoul?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A Mafia Bride.**

 **An SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast : SEVENTEEN Members.**

 **Rated M. Criminal Life, School Life & Marriage Life. Violence. Romance. Drama.**

 **WARN! Maybe it has lil hardsex contens. Under 17? Jangan mendekat. Maksa? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

 **Note : disini Mingyu lebih tua daripada Wonwoo. Jika ada beberapa member yang masuk ke dalam scene Mingyu, berarti mereka lebih tua juga daripada Wonwoo. Jika masuk scene Wonwoo, mereka seumuran anak SMA pada umumnya—termasuk Wonwoo.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment.**

* * *

"Eung.. Lalu ini.. Bagaimana ya?"

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sembari memandangi sepanci kecil sup ayam buatannya—yang sebetulnya lebih cocok disebut sup ayam 'tersiksa' karena potongan-potongan ayamnya yang tidak begitu teratur, seakan Wonwoo menyiksa ayam itu hidup-hidup sebelumnya. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia berdiam diri di dapur, membuatkan makan siang untuk Mingyu—sebetulnya Wonwoo terpaksa, karena Jisoo sedang pergi bersama Jeonghan ke California.

"Setelah ini.. eung.." Wonwoo meraih tabletnya, dimana resep membuat sup ayam terpampang di layar—sebelumnya ia mencarinya, bahkan Wonwoo sampai rela menyuruh Kang Ahjussi untuk mencarikan wortel serta kentang karena dia tidak menemukannya di kulkas.

Well, bisa disebutkan dimanakah bagian terpaksanya? Wonwoo justru lebih mengarah pada _berniat membuatkan makan siang untuk Mingyu._

"Ah! Masukkan wortel dan kentangnya lalu tunggu 10 menit lagi!" gumamnya. Wonwoo lantas mengambil mangkuk kecil yang berisi potongan-potongan wortel serta kentang—yang juga 'tersiksa'—lalu memasukannya ke dalam panci bersamaan dengan ayam yang sudah merebus sejak tadi. Setelah 10 menit, ia memasukkan bumbu-bumbu, mengaduknya sebentar dan jadilah seporsi sup ayam 'tersiksa' buatannya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk.. mungkin?" Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya lagi. Akhirnya ia pun memindahkan sup itu ke dalam mangkuk dan membawanya bersamaan dengan secangkir kopi yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya untuk Mingyu. Melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua dengan sedikit kepayahan agar kuah supnya tidak tumpah.

Tapi begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar, Wonwoo termenung.

 _Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Bukankah aku tidak peduli?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu melintas di kepalanya. Wonwoo tidak peduli pada Mingyu, sungguh. Dia juga sudah tidak memiliki hati dan tak akan pernah memaafkan perlakuan Mingyu selama ini padanya.

Tapi kenapa dia—

 _Prang!_

Suara pecah dari dalam kamar membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari pemikirannya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Mingyu yang duduk di ranjang tengah menatapi gelasnya yang pecah di lantai. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu kesakitan—dan ada satu perasaan aneh di hati Wonwoo saat itu juga.

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya. "Ta.. Tadi aku ingin mengambil gelas, tapi ternyata.. maafkan aku. Kau terkejut ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menyesal. Wonwoo masih terdiam, memandangi pecahan gelas di lantai dan wajah Mingyu secara bergantian.

 _Kenapa Mingyu meminta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padanya. Jika saja aku mau mengiyakan keinginannya untuk menemaninya makan malam sebelum pergi ke Jepang, pasti Mingyu akan baik-baik saja—hei! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_

"Biar aku yang bersihkan, kau makan saja dulu, Mingyu-ssi." ucap Wonwoo sembari meletakkan nampan yang dipegangnya pada meja nakas. "Jisoo Hyung sedang pergi ke California, jadi tidak ada yang memasak. Aku membuatkan sup ini untukmu, tapi jangan harap aku melakukannya karena aku peduli. Aku terpaksa, dan aku tidak mau kau kelaparan. Jadi, cepat makan."

Mingyu terdiam, menatap sup yang Wonwoo buatkan untuknya beserta dengan secangkir kopi yang masih beruap. Sebetulnya dia agak 'ngeri' melihat bentuk potongan ayam, wortel serta kentang pada sup itu, tapi rasa lapar membuatnya buta dan baginya, itu tidak terlalu buruk.

"Maaf jika tidak enak, aku tidak bisa memasak. Tapi kupikir itu masih layak dimakan," ucap Wonwoo yang kini sibuk memunguti pecahan gelas dan memasukkannya pada tempat sampah yang ada di sisi meja nakas. Mingyu meraih mangkuk itu beserta dengan sendok menggunakan tangan kirinya—yang membuatnya sedikit kesakitan serta kesusahan. Perlahan ia menyendok kuah sup itu, mencicipinya lalu—

Ini enak sekali.

Sungguh, ini enak sekali. Lebih enak dari buatan Jisoo selama ini meski bentuk potongannya tidak beraturan.

"Wonwoo.. ini enak sekali," ucap Mingyu dengan senyuman tipis. Wonwoo merasakan sensasi degupan yang menyenangkan di dadanya saat ia mendengar pujian Mingyu tadi—namun ia tetap terlihat datar dan tenang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," jawab Wonwoo sembari meletakkan kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan lantai. "Lain kali jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja."

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatan makan siangnya dan menatap Wonwoo, membuat lelaki yang ditatap menjadi agak jengah dan heran.

Apa salah yang ia katakan tadi? Ia hanya ingin menolong Mingyu, bukan karena ia peduli.

"A-Apa? Jangan pikir aku peduli padamu, Mingyu-ssi. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu saja. Jika aku tidak menolongmu, berapa gelas lagi yang akan kau pecahkan nanti?"

"Terimakasih."

Suasana mendadak hening tepat setelah Mingyu mengucapkan kata itu disertai dengan senyuman teduh. Tanpa sadar kedua pipi Wonwoo merona tipis, namun ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkilah, "a.. Aku mau mandi!"

"Hah? Bukankah tadi kau sudah—"

Wonwoo pun berlari meninggalkan kamar, membuat Mingyu terheran-heran akan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangnya lalu menyesap kopi buatan Wonwoo sejenak.

Bahkan kopi buatannya pun sangat enak, apa benar Wonwoo tidak bisa memasak?

Dan.. apa benar Wonwoo tidak peduli padanya? Lalu apa alasan dia melakukan ini semua? Menolong?

Mingyu pikir, ini terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran menolong.

* * *

Malam tiba.

Sejak kejadian di kamar siang tadi, Wonwoo memilih untuk berdiam diri di ruang tengah Mansion. TV menyala, namun Wonwoo sama sekali tak menontonnya. Sedaritadi ia hanya mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas sofa—yang kebetulan berukuran cukup luas. Pemikirannya terus tertuju pada senyuman Mingyu tadi yang—ah! Wonwoo tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat itu, jantungnya berdetak hebat disertai rasa panas di kedua pipinya.

Sangat aneh.

Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

"Wonwoo Hyung?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lee Chan yang berdiri di belakang sofa. Penampilannya terlihat rapi, bahkan Lee Chan nampak menggendong tas hitam yang cukup besar. Seperti orang yang akan berpergian.

"Mau kemana, Chan-ah?" tanya Wonwoo. Lee Chan tersenyum riang, "ke Michigan! Besok siang aku ada kompetisi B-Boy. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Ia ingat jika kemarin Lee Chan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengikuti kompetisi B-Boy di Michigan bersama Minghao.

"Hyung, jangan lupa menonton ya? Besok sekolah masih akan libur karena seluruh murid akan pergi ke Michigan." ucap Lee Chan. "Kau bisa pergi bersama Vernon Hyung, Seungkwan Hyung dan Jun Hyung."

"Ah.. baiklah. Aku akan—"

"Mau kemana, Dino-ya?"

Ucapan Wonwoo terintrupsi oleh suara berat Mingyu yang berjalan di tangga menuju ke lantai bawah. Lee Chan menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, "ke Michigan. Besok aku ada kompetisi B-Boy."

"Benarkah?" Mingyu mendekat. Ia tersenyum—yang sukses membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah lagi—lalu mengusap pucuk kepala Lee Chan yang terhalangi oleh _snapback_ berwarna hitam, "semoga kau menang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menonton, kau tahu bagaimana kondisiku, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku mengerti. Aku berjanji aku akan membawakan medali emas agar kau bisa cepat sembuh!"

"Baguslah, aku akan mendoakanmu dan mendukungmu disini."

Sepasang saudara angkat itu tertawa, tanpa menyadari Wonwoo yang sedaritadi terus menatap keduanya. Tidak, bukan keduanya. Justru sedaritadi dia terus menatap Mingyu.

 _Apa yang tadi adalah sisi lain Mingyu?_

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku masih harus berlatih dan mengikuti gladi resik," ucap Lee Chan. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan menuju pintu utama Mansion, "aku pergi dulu Hyungdeul! Sampai jumpa!"

"Ya, hati-hati Chan-ah."

Mingyu tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Lee Chan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Lalu, ia menoleh. Mendapati jika Wonwoo sedang memandangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu heran. Wonwoo sontak tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "ti.. tidak."

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di sisi Wonwoo yang masih berguling-guling tidak jelas. Matanya menatap TV—tanpa tahu jika Wonwoo sedang memandangnya lagi.

 _Mingyu ternyata tampan juga—ck! Kenapa aku ini?!_

"Wonwoo, apa kau tahu drama Descendants of The Sun?" tanya Mingyu setelah memindahkan channel TV-nya pada channel khusus drama Korea. Wonwoo menjawabnya pelan, "tahu. Kenapa?"

"Bagian mana yang kau sukai dari drama itu?"

Wonwoo terdiam, mengingat-ngingat episode dari drama yang Mingyu bicarakan. Tak lama, ia kembali menjawab, "aku suka bagian saat Myeongju bertemu dengan Daeyong di bandara. Teman-temanku membicarakan bagian itu, Daeyong terlihat begitu keren saat menarik Myeongju dan memeluknya."

Mingyu mengangguk paham, "ah.. begitu. Tapi sebenarnya.. aku tidak memperhatikan bagian dari drama itu. Aku memperhatikan tempat-tempat indah yang digunakan untuk adegan drama."

Wonwoo terdiam lagi. Mingyu pun melanjutkan ucapannya sembari memandang Wonwoo, "apa kau tahu adegan saat Moyeon dan Sijin datang ke sebuah pulau dengan bangkai kapal? Aku suka tempat itu. Sangat indah."

Kali ini Wonwoo yang mengangguk. Ia menyahutinya, "ya.. aku tahu. Disana Sijin sempat berkata pada Moyeon jika seseorang membawa batu dari pulau itu, kelak mereka akan kembali lagi kesana."

"Kau percaya aku pernah datang kesana?" tanya Mingyu. "Bahkan aku memiliki batu yang dibicarakan Sijin dan Moyeon. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget. Selama ia menonton drama itu, sama sekali tak terlintas di pikirannya bahwa ia akan pergi ke tempat adegan drama berlangsung. Yang dulu ia pikirkan hanyalah cara menyelamatkan Bohyuk dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Dulu aku pernah datang ke Yunani untuk urusan pekerjaan." ucap Mingyu sembari merogoh saku celananya—dengan susah payah, tentu saja. "Lalu, Jeonghan Hyung yang kebetulan ikut mengajakku dan Seungcheol Hyung untuk pergi ke pulau yang didatangi oleh Moyeon dan Sijin. Disana sangat indah, sungguh. Kemudian, Jeonghan Hyung menyuruhku dan Seungcheol Hyung untuk memungut batu seperti adegan drama. Berharap kami bisa datang kesana lagi untuk mengembalikan batu itu."

Mingyu memperlihatkan sebuah dua buah batu kecil berwarna putih yang barusan ia coba keluarkan dari saku celananya. Wonwoo semakin membulatkan matanya. Bahkan sekarang ia mendudukan tubuhnya demi melihat batu itu secara jelas.

"Jeonghan Hyung menyuruhku mengambil dua batu karena dia bilang mungkin saja aku akan kembali kesana bersama pasanganku nanti," ucap Mingyu. Ia meraih tangan Wonwoo lalu meletakkan salah satu batu itu pada telapak tangannya, "dan kuharap.. kita akan pergi kesana bersama, Wonwoo."

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak dengan sangat kencang saat itu juga. Matanya menatap batu itu dengan seksama, ini nyata. Tapi ucapan Mingyu tadi.. rasanya sesuatu tersentuh di lubuk hatinya.

"A.. Aku mau tidur, besok aku harus pergi ke sekolah!" Wonwoo bangkit dari sofa lalu berlari menuju lantai dua dengan pipi yang merona. Batu itu masih berada digenggamannya dan jantungnya pun masih berdetak kencang.

Meninggalkan Mingyu yang memandangnya heran, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum.

 _Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah memaafkanku._

* * *

Suasana di sebuah lapangan di salah satu sekolah di Michigan terlihat begitu ramai siang ini. Semua murid berkumpul, mengelilingi panggung luas yang akan digunakan untuk kompetisi B-Boy yang akan diselenggarakan setengah jam lagi.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah salah satu dari keramaian itu. Ia berada di _backstage_ , bersama dengan Vernon, Seungkwan dan juga Jun. Mereka sengaja ingin memberi dukungan khusus terlebih dahulu pada Lee Chan dan Minghao yang akan tampil sebagai peserta ketiga.

 _"You're look so swag and cool, Dino-ya."_ komentar Vernon saat melihat penampilan Lee Chan yang didominasi oleh kostum berwarna merah dan hitam. _"And.. you too, The8 Hyung."_ ia menatap Minghao yang berdiri di samping Lee Chan. Seungkwan menyahuti dengan semangat, "benar! Kalian keren sekali! Andai saja aku bisa menari, pasti aku akan mengenakan kostum ini!"

 _"Hehe, thanks."_ jawab Lee Chan. "Ini sebenarnya rekomendasi Minghao Hyung. Dia benar-benar seorang _fashionista_!"

"Yah, rekomendasimu memang selalu bagus, Hao-er. Aku mengakuinya sejak dulu." tukas Jun. Sepasang pipi Minghao memerah mendengar pujian Jun, "terimakasih, Ge."

"Semoga kalian berhasil. Aku akan meneriaki kalian bersama Seungkwan." ucap Wonwoo dengan candaan. Namun Seungkwan menyahutinya dengan serius, "oh, tentu! Bahkan jika perlu aku dan Wonwoo Hyung akan menggunakan _speaker!_ "

Mereka berlima pun tertawa, dan tak terasa kompetisi sudah akan dimulai. Mereka lantas berjalan menuju kursi-kursi yang terjajar di depan panggung untuk menyaksikan kompetisi.

 _"Hello everybody! Are you ready for the competition?!"_

 _"Yes!"_

Suara semarak para murid atas pertanyaan MC pun menggema, semakin menambah kemeriahan kompetisi. Para peserta pun mulai memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka yang sukses membuat Wonwoo terpana. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melihat kompetisi menari secara langsung. Biasanya ia selalu menonton melalui televisi, atau melihat Soonyoung menari dengan lagu-lagu dari Idol yang sedang terkenal saat itu.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong ia jadi merindukan Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Seokmin. Bagaimana kabar ketiga sahabatnya itu sekarang?

"Wahhh! Itu Lee Chan! Itu Minghao Hyung!" pekik Seungkwan heboh saat Lee Chan dan Minghao muncul dari balik panggung, membuat lamunan Wonwoo terhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan benar saja. Lee Chan dan Minghao sudah berada di tengah panggung dan bersiap memulai pertunjukan mereka.

 _"Are you ready for performance from Saint High School?!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Okay, start now! This is Saint High School!"_

Para murid kembali berteriak heboh ketika Lee Chan dan Minghao mulai menari. Sekolah mereka memang cukup terkenal dalam kompetisi menari, sudah sering Lee Chan dan Minghao memenangkan kompetisi seperti ini. Jadi wajar saja jika keduanya memiliki banyak pendukung.

"Lee Chan! Minghao!"

 _"Can't you stop that, Boo?! You—"_

 _"I don't care! Dinoooooooo! The8!"_

Wonwoo dan Jun tertawa melihat Seungkwan yang begitu histeris dengan Vernon yang memijat pingkal hidungnya karena malu akibat suara Seungkwan yang membuat seluruh murid menatap ke arahnya.

Tanpa sadar—

Jika dua orang berjas hitam tengah memperhatikannya dan memotretnya, diikuti oleh seringai jahat di ujung bibir mereka.

"Itu istri Kim Mingyu kan?"

"Ya, benar. Pasti Tuan besar Harold akan memberi bonus pada kita setelah ini."

* * *

"Kau mau minum?"

"Ah, terimakasih Jun."

Wonwoo menggeser posisi duduknya, bermaksud menyuruh Jun untuk duduk di sisinya. Saat ini ia berada di depan gerbang sekolah—tepatnya di depan sebuah mobil yang merangkap sebagai kedai kopi. Kompetisi masih berlangsung, namun Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi karena ia tidak sanggup berlama-lama dalam keramaian. Lagipula ia hanya berniat menyaksikan penampilan Lee Chan dan Minghao saja.

"Vernon dan Seungkwan masih berada di dalam?" tanya Wonwoo setelah menyedot _Ice Latte_ pemberian Jun tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, Jun memang ikut bersamanya. Jun juga tak sanggup berada lama di dalam keramaian meski ia sangat antusias dengan kompetisi itu—karena sebenarnya, Jun juga bisa menari seperti Lee Chan dan Minghao.

"Ya. Sebenarnya tadi Vernon ingin ikut denganku tapi Seungkwan menahannya. Kau tahu kan bagaimana mereka? Vernon yang pasrah dan Seungkwan yang keras kepala."

"Hahaha.. mereka memang cocok dan saling melengkapi."

Jun tersenyum dan meletakkan _Ice Latte_ nya. Ia menoleh, menatap Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang sibuk memperhatikan sekitar. Pemuda itu meremas jarinya sendiri lalu menggigit bibirnya.

 _Apa aku katakan saja sekarang?_

"Hm.. Wonwoo," panggil Jun. Wonwoo menoleh padanya, "ya? Kenapa?"

"Apa kau.. hm.. bagaimana ya mengatakannya?"

"Apa Jun? Katakan saja, ada apa denganmu?"

"Hm.. sebenarnya aku.. hm.."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya menunggu apa yang akan Jun katakan padanya. Tapi, atensinya teralih pada dua orang berjas hitam yang duduk tak jauh darinya dan Jun sekarang.

Tunggu.

Kenapa mereka menyeringai padanya?

"Wonwoo, sebenarnya aku.." Jun menggantung ucapannya. "Sebenarnya sejak pertamakali kita bertemu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Jujur saja aku bukanlah orang yang percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama, tapi saat melihatmu.. aku.. aku mempercayainya." lanjutnya. "Jadi Wonwoo, apa kau mau—"

"Jun, ayo kita kembali ke dalam!"

Jun membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menarik tangannya dan membawanya kembali ke dalam sekolah. Ia terlihat tergesa-gesa dan panik—

Apa Wonwoo tidak mendengar ucapannya tadi?

"Wonwoo, apa kau—"

"Ayo Jun, cepat!"

Senyum pahit langsung terukir di bibir tipis Jun. Wonwoo tidak mendengar ucapannya, ya.. dia tidak mendengarnya.

Rasanya, sesuatu yang perih langsung menyeruak dari dalam hatinya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya—

Tidak, Jun tidak akan menyerah.

Ia akan mencobanya lagi, suatu saat nanti.

* * *

"Apa? Harold menghancurkan kasino kita di Las Vegas?!"

Seungcheol menggebrak meja pribadinya begitu ia selesai mendengar laporan dari dua bawahannya yang baru saja pulang dari proyek kasino mereka di Las Vegas. Rahang lelaki itu mengeras, tanda jika dia emosi sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?! Bukankah sudah banyak penjaga disana?!" tanya Seungcheol dengan nada penuh emosi. Salah satu bawahannya menjawab pelan karena takut akan amukan Seungcheol, "d.. dia menyuruh salah seorang mata-matanya untuk menjadi seorang pekerja lalu meletakkan 5 dinamit di dalam kasino. Semua pekerja tewas, sementara beberapa penjaga terluka parah."

"Kurang ajar!" Seungcheol melempar dokumen yang barusan dipegang olehnya. "Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang, cepat!"

"Ba.. Baik, tuan!"

Kedua lelaki itu pergi, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang sekarang sedang mengacak surai blondenya frustasi. Mingyu yang baru saja masuk nampak terkejut melihat keadaan ruangan Seungcheol yang begitu berantakan oleh kertas-kertas dokumen.

"Ada apa ini Hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Seungcheol mendengus kasar sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh pada Mingyu, "kasino kita dihancurkan oleh Harold."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ada salah seorang mata-matanya yang menyamar menjadi seorang pekerja lalu meletakkan 5 dinamit di dalam bangunan. Semua pekerja tewas dan penjaga terluka."

Mingyu menggeram kesal sembari mengepalkan tangan kirinya dengan kuat. Ia mendekat pada meja Seungcheol, "kita harus membalasnya Hyung, ini keterlaluan. Kurang ajar sekali lelaki tua itu. Apa dia belum tahu bagaimana kita yang sebenarnya?!"

"Aku juga sedang memikirkannya, kepalaku masih sangat panas." sahut Seungcheol sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau keluar dari kamarmu? Kembalilah, kau masih harus beristirahat. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Tidak bisa Hyung, ini serius. Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian." balas Mingyu. "Harold adalah musuh yang sangat kuat. Sangat sulit jika kau mengalahkannya seorang diri."

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang, percuma saja memberitahu Mingyu yang keras kepala. Lelaki itu mendudukan tubuhnya lagi di kursinya, "ini adalah proyek besar Kim, kerugian kita sangat banyak. Harold benar-benar kurang ajar."

"Sepertinya dia berniat membalaskan dendam karena kematian David dan Joseph Seo." ucap Mingyu. "Tak usah pikirkan kerugian, yang penting kau bereskan dulu hal-hal yang mungkin masih bisa diurus dari kasino itu. Lebih baik sekarang kita pikirkan cara untuk menaklukannya. Bisa saja kan dia menghancurkan tempat-tempat lain yang berada dibawah kekuasaan kita? Itu bisa membuatnya semakin parah Hyung."

Seungcheol terdiam mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Dia benar, masih banyak hal penting dibanding hancurnya kasino itu. Tapi sungguh, kepala Seungcheol masih sangat panas dan dia lelah. Sejak pulang dari Jepang, Seungcheol sama sekali tidak beristirahat. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia urus karena Mingyu yang sedang sakit dan tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas selama 2 bulan ke depan.

"Yah.. kau benar Mingyu-ya." ucap Seungcheol. "Aku lelah, jadi aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

"Aku tahu Hyung, maafkan aku. Seandainya aku tidak sakit, pasti aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Ini salahku. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Hyung, sekali ini saja jangan menyalahkan dan memaksakan dirimu. Ingat apa tujuan kita datang ke Amerika? Ingat apa komitmen yang sudah kita sepakati selama ini?"

Sekali lagi Seungcheol bungkam. Mingyu mendekat lalu menepuk bahunya, "lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat, kita bisa urus nanti. Kumohon Hyung, kali ini saja."

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya lagi dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya diikuti oleh Mingyu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya—seketika suasana hangat dan nyaman langsung melingkupinya saat itu juga. Rasa kantuk yang datang pun semakin menambah suasana hangat dan nyaman itu.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah, biar nanti kusuruh Maid untuk membereskan ini." ucap Mingyu. Lelaki itu melangkah menuju pintu, "aku akan kembali ke kamar—"

"Mingyu-ya," sela Seungcheol. Mingyu menatapnya, "ya?"

"Terimakasih."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, mengangguk sebagai balasan yang disertai dengan senyuman sebelum menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Seungcheol dalam keheningan yang begitu menenangkan. Perlahan, kedua keping mata itu terpejam.

Dan baru kali itulah Seungcheol merasakan kedamaian dari segala kepenatannya selama ini.

* * *

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju tangga Mansion begitu pulang dari Michigan beberapa menit yang lalu. Lee Chan masih berada disana, tentu saja karena ia peserta yang otomatis harus mengikuti acara sampai selesai.

Tapi sungguh, perasaan Wonwoo sangat tidak enak sejak tadi ia melihat kedua lelaki berjas hitam yang menyeringai padanya. Itulah alasan Wonwoo pulang lebih awal, bahkan dia sampai tak sempat berpamitan pada Jun, Vernon serta Seungkwan.

"Ya, ya. Urusi saja bagian itu, lusa nanti aku akan pergi kesana. Dokumennya ada padaku, nanti aku akan membawanya."

Langkah Wonwoo terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar saat ia mendengar suara Mingyu yang sepertinya sedang berbincang melalui telefon di dalam. Pergi? Lusa nanti Mingyu akan pergi?

"Aku tahu, kerugian kita memang besar tapi masih banyak hal lain yang harus kita urus. Ya—baiklah, terimakasih."

Wonwoo meremas knop pintu kamarnya. Disaat sedang sakit seperti ini, Mingyu masih sempat bekerja dan pergi? Bagaimana bisa?

"Eh? Wonwoo? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mingyu saat tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar. "Lee Chan mana? Apa dia menang—"

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Apa tadi Wonwoo mendengar percakapannya?

"Apa maksudmu Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu pura-pura tak paham. Wonwoo mendekat padanya, "aku mohon jangan pergi Mingyu-ssi, kau masih sakit. Lebih baik kau urus dulu kesehatanmu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku mendengar semua percakapanmu tadi. Kumohon, Mingyu-ssi. Jangan pergi, sekali ini saja kau dengarkan permintaanku."

Mingyu terdiam. Ini pertamakalinya Wonwoo mengajaknya berbicara terlebih dahulu dan melarangnya untuk bekerja, padahal biasanya Wonwoo sangat acuh padanya.

 _Bukankah dia tidak peduli padaku?_

"Wonwoo.. kasinoku di Las Vegas hancur. Kau tahu dua orang yang dulu kubunuh? Atasan mereka dendam padaku dan dia menghancurkan kasino itu. Kerugianku sangat banyak.." cerita Mingyu. "Aku tidak mau membebani Seungcheol Hyung terus menerus, dia sudah 2 hari tidak beristirahat karena harus mengurusi pekerjaanku yang terbengkalai."

"Tapi kau masih sakit, apa kau tidak paham? Apa pentingnya itu semua dibanding kesehatanmu, Mingyu-ssi?!" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada yang agak meninggi. "Jika kau sehat, kau bisa melakukan ini semua, aku juga tidak akan melarangmu! Tolong jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah, aku—"

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah?"

Wonwoo sontak terdiam saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tak sengaja mengucapkan hal yang selama ini selalu mengganjal pikirannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, dadanya pun mendadak sesak.

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah, Wonwoo?" ulang Mingyu sembari bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekat pada Wonwoo. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, apa yang kau—"

"Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah mengabaikanmu saat kau akan pergi ke Jepang dua hari yang lalu! Selama ini kau sudah berusaha baik padaku, tapi aku tetap mengacuhkanmu karena aku sangat membencimu! Aku yakin kau terluka karena kau tidak fokus, pasti kau memikirkanku kan?!" Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu. Suasana mendadak hening setelahnya, tanpa sadar kedua mata Wonwoo pun berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya memburu dan entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa pikirannya begitu ringan sekarang.

"Karena itu?" tanya Mingyu. Ia tersenyum lalu menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengusap sudut mata Wonwoo, "jujur saja, aku juga merasa agak kecewa saat kau mengabaikanku, padahal selama ini aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap baik padamu. Tapi sungguh Wonwoo, kau bukan penyebab dari segalanya. Aku hanya kurang waspada saja."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Ini aneh, bahkan dia tidak menolak saat Mingyu menyentuh wajahnya. Justru.. Wonwoo merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah, jika kau memintaku untuk beristirahat, aku akan melakukannya." ucap Mingyu. Sekarang jemarinya bergerak mengusap surai kecoklatan Wonwoo yang sedikit menghalangi matanya, "nah, sekarang kau juga beristirahat, pasti kau lelah kan? Michigan dan New York itu jauh. Dan kau pergi terlalu pagi tadi—eh?"

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya kaget ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Bisa ia rasakan sesuatu membasahi sweaternya tepat pada bagian dadanya, bahu Wonwoo pun nampak bergetar pelan.

"Wonwoo?" panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo tak menjawab dan semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Mingyu. Menyadari itu, Mingyu kembali tersenyum. Diraihnya bagian belakang kepala Wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya diikuti oleh usapan lembut.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya, Wonwoo merasa dia sangat nyaman berada dalam sentuhan Mingyu yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Author's bacot;**

 **Halo.**

 **Terimakasih untuk review di chapt sebelumnya. Maaf jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan** **ㅠㅠ** **saya juga tidak menuliskan bagian naena—lagi. Harap bersabar, saya hanya memenuhi keinginan kalian untuk memberi moment manis Meanie(?)**

 **Sebenarnya saya sedang kobam dengan Diamond Edge Seoul dan itu membuat mood saya terombang-ambing, terutama karena perform Hurricanenya Hoshi. Saya lemah, belum lagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang—udah ah, gakuat.**

 **Btw saya adalah tipe orang yang kalo dapet ide bakal langsung dituangin makanya kadang saya kalo update kadang cepet kadang lama. Jadi saya harap kalian jangan bosan ya xD**

 **Oke, saya rasa cukup saja cuap-cuapnya. Semoga kalian puas.**

 **Salam, kaxo.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A Mafia Bride.**

 **An SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast : SEVENTEEN Members.**

 **Rated M. Criminal Life, School Life & Marriage Life. Violence. Romance. Drama.**

 **WARN! Maybe it has lil hardsex contens. Under 17? Jangan mendekat. Maksa? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

 **Note : disini Mingyu lebih tua daripada Wonwoo. Jika ada beberapa member yang masuk ke dalam scene Mingyu, berarti mereka lebih tua juga daripada Wonwoo. Jika masuk scene Wonwoo, mereka seumuran anak SMA pada umumnya—termasuk Wonwoo.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment.**

* * *

"Hnghh.."

Wonwoo membuka sepasang mata rubahnya, mengerang pelan sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya. Cahaya matahari yang nampak menembus dari sela-sela tirai jendela mengusiknya, membuat pemuda bersurai cokelat itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya lagi.

"Sudah bangun?"

Ia sontak menoleh saat suara berat yang tepat berada di sisinya menyapa gendang telinganya. Sang pemilik suara tersenyum teduh padanya—yang tentu membuat sepasang pipi Wonwoo merona tipis.

Entah kenapa, sejak kemarin senyuman Mingyu selalu membuat pipinya memerah disertai sensasi degupan jantung yang tidak biasa.

"Se.. Selamat pagi, Mingyu-ssi." ucapnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Mingyu terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk, "selamat pagi juga. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?"

Kali ini Wonwoo yang mengangguk. Ia ingat, tadi malam setelah ia melampiaskan semua hal yang mengganjal pikirannya pada Mingyu, lelaki itu langsung membawanya ke ranjang lalu memeluknya sembari membisikinya lirih layaknya sebuah _lullaby_ yang membuat Wonwoo mengantuk. Wonwoo tidak menolaknya, dia justru menikmatinya. Tidurnya pun menjadi lebih nyenyak daripada biasanya.

"Kau akan pergi ke sekolah jam berapa, Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu seraya mengubah posisi tubuhnya untuk menghadap langsung pada Wonwoo. Lehernya terasa pegal, jadi daripada terus menoleh lebih baik ia mengubah posisinya.

"Jam 10. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo balik. Mingyu menatapnya lekat selama beberapa detik. Lalu, ia menggerakkan jemarinya, mengelus dan mengusap wajah Wonwoo yang membuat sang empunya terkejut.

"Min.. Mingyu-ssi?"

"Wonwoo, kenapa kau begitu sempurna?"

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan, diam-diam Wonwoo bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat pria bermarga Kim itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika jarak semakin mengikis wajahnya dengan wajah Mingyu.

Tapi anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Bahkan ketika akhirnya Mingyu mencium bibir tipisnya. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, namun tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menggerakkan kedua bibirnya yang tentu membuat Wonwoo mengerang dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Detik itu lidah mereka menyatu, saling melumat dan melilit yang menghasilkan suara kecipak di seisi kamar.

"Hmmphhh—Mingyu-ssi—" Wonwoo melenguh tertahan. Jemarinya bergerak meremas sweater hitam yang membalut tubuh Mingyu untuk melampiaskan sensasi menggelitik di bawah perutnya.

Kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan?

"Wonwoo," Mingyu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Wonwoo begitu ciuman mereka terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen. Wonwoo sedikit terkesiap. Sepasang mata hitam Mingyu kembali menatapnya lekat yang semakin membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak kencang.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya. Wonwoo tahu maksud Mingyu, dia menginginkan seks. Tapi kali ini Mingyu memintanya dengan halus dan tanpa paksaan seperti saat mereka pertamakali menikah dulu.

"A.. Aku belum mandi.." jawabnya pelan—dia tidak menolaknya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan sebelum berucap, "lalu? Tidak masalah Wonwoo. Aku juga sama sepertimu."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya sebentar untuk berpikir. Tak lama, ia mengangguk dengan rona merah yang semakin menjalar di wajahnya.

"Ba.. Baiklah."

Dirasa sudah mendapat izin, Mingyu bergerak. Ia memulainya dari leher terbuka Wonwoo yang sejak tadi memancing mata laparnya karena kemejanya yang berukuran agak kebesaran. Sebuah kecupan-kecupan ringan Mingyu berikan disana sebelum menggantinya dengan jilatan, hisapan serta gigitan yang meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang sangat banyak.

"Aahh.. Mingyu-ssi—hnghhhh.."

Suara desahan dan lenguhan Wonwoo terdengar menggema di seisi kamar yang semakin menambah suasana panas diantara keduanya. Selesai dengan leher, Mingyu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja berwarna putih itu lalu menyingkapnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh mulus Wonwoo yang begitu bersih dan menggoda—terutama bagian tulang selangkanya yang menonjol.

"Wonwoo, maaf dulu aku selalu mengasarimu sampai aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat indah.." gumam Mingyu, sukses membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah hingga menjalar ke kedua telinganya. Bibir, gigi serta lidahnya kembali bergerak menandai setiap inci dada dan perut itu layaknya sebuah kanvas. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dengan erat sembari meremas sprei dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sshhhh—aahhh Mingyu-ssi—aahh.."

Nafas Wonwoo memburu, tubuhnya ikut berkeringat namun Mingyu sama sekali tidak merasa risih dan terus menandai. Aroma vanilla menguar dari sang pemuda Jeon, membuat Mingyu bertanya dalam hati. Kenapa aroma Wonwoo begitu manis sedangkan barusan ia bilang bahwa ia belum mandi?

"Unghh! Min-Mingyu-ssi!" Wonwoo memekik pelan ketika Mingyu meraup salah satu putingnya yang mengeras lalu menghisapnya. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memilin puting satunya. Wonwoo menggeliat kegelian, tapi ia justru menekan kepala Mingyu—memberi tanda jika ia menginginkan lebih dan tentu saja Mingyu akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Hahhh.. Mingyu-ssi.."

"Wonwoo, apa benar-benar boleh kulanjutkan?"

Wonwoo membuka sepasang mata rubahnya. Ia menatap Mingyu lalu mengangguk. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menolaknya dan ia sudah terlanjur mendapat kenikmatan.

Mingyu pun lantas tersenyum tipis kemudian memberi kecupan di kening Wonwoo sebelum membuka seluruh pakaiannya yang melekat di tubuhnya serta membuka celana Wonwoo. Ia kembali menindih Wonwoo, mencium bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya sembari meremas dan mengocok penis Wonwoo yang sudah menegang.

"Aahh aahhh Mingyu-ssi.." Wonwoo mendongak. Sekarang ia bergerak mencengkram kedua bagian bantalnya dan memejamkan matanya lagi, "hhhh nghh Mingyu-ssi.. A.. Akuhhhhh—"

Wonwoo pun mencapai puncaknya dan membasahi jemari Mingyu yang masih terus mengocoknya agar Wonwoo bisa menikmati seluruh pelepasannya. Awalnya Mingyu hendak memulai permainan inti, tapi tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo bangkit dan mengubah posisinya. Berada di atas dengan belahan bokongnya yang tepat menempel dengan penis Mingyu yang sudah menegang.

"Eum.. Karena Mingyu-ssi sedang sakit, jadi aku.." Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu—yang membuat Mingyu gemas. "Ja.. Jadi biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Mingyu-ssi diam saja."

"Baiklah." jawab Mingyu sembari menyeringai. Ia memeluk pinggang Wonwoo lalu membisiki telinganya diikuti jilatan sensual, "tapi jangan lagi memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel 'ssi', mengerti?"

Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Selama ini dia selalu menambah embel-embel 'ssi' pada nama Mingyu karena ia rasa Mingyu hanyalah orang asing.

Tapi sekarang—mungkin Wonwoo mulai mengakui jika Mingyu adalah suaminya?

Pemuda itu bergerak, menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan posisi lubangnya dengan milik Mingyu yang sekarang sudah menegak. Ia sedikit meringis dan mencengkram pundak kokoh Mingyu saat ujung benda itu mulai memasuki tubuhnya.

"Perlahan saja Wonwoo.." bisik Mingyu sembari mengusap punggung Wonwoo untuk menenangkannya. Wajah Wonwoo terlihat memucat, Mingyu tahu dia kesakitan. Maka, ia pun kembali memegang pinggang Wonwoo dan membantunya secara perlahan.

"Nghhhh!" Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah setelah kejantanan Mingyu benar-benar sudah memasukinya. Air matanya mengalir dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, rasanya masih sama. Perih dan ngilu secara bersamaan.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" tanya Mingyu—yang dijawab oleh anggukkan. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mencium bibir Wonwoo sekaligus memberi sentuhan-sentuhan yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Wonwoo pun mulai terlena, tanpa sadar jika Mingyu sudah menaik-turunkan pinggangnya secara perlahan.

"Ahhh! Min-Mingyu—disitu.."

"Disini? Kau merasakannya disini?"

"I.. Iya—aahhh lagihhh.."

Mingyu tersenyum puas dan sekarang ia sedikit menambah kecepatannya. Wonwoo turut membantu, kini ia sendirilah yang menaik-turunkan pinggangnya dengan ritme yang disesuaikan. Gurat kesakitan di wajahnya telah berganti menjadi gurat kenikmatan yang tidak pernah Wonwoo rasakan sebelumnya saat ia bercinta dengan Mingyu.

"Aahh—aahhh Mingyuhhh—cepathhh kumohonhh!" pinta Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeram pelan, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan nafsunya. Dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu mengubah lagi posisinya menjadi menindih Wonwoo lalu menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat daripada yang barusan.

"A-Aahhh! Mingyuhhh hnghhhh aahhh!" Wonwoo terhentak-hentak ketika gerakan Mingyu berubah menjadi kasar. Ia menggigit dan melumat jarinya sendiri dengan mulutnya yang sudah basah oleh saliva, sementara satu tangannya yang lain bergerak memilin putingnya sendiri. Orgasmenya kembali mendekat, Wonwoo bisa merasakannya.

"Mingyuhhh—aahh a-akuhhh—"

"Sedikit lagi Wonwoo, sshh.."

"Unghhh Mingyu! MINGYUUUU!"

"Aaahhh Wonwoo.."

Keduanya pun tiba bersamaan. Mingyu memenuhi seluruh bagian dalam Wonwoo—dan Wonwoo memenuhi dada serta perut Mingyu dengan cairannya. Nafas keduanya memburu dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Wonwoo, terimakasih." ucap Mingyu sembari tersenyum teduh, membuat sepasang pipi Wonwoo kembali merona. Perlahan ia melepas tautannya dan nampak sedikit cairannya yang tidak tertampung keluar dari lubangnya.

Ini adalah pertamakalinya mereka bercinta dengan sangat lembut—dan harus Wonwoo akui bahwa dia sangat menyukainya.

"Kau mau mandi sekarang? Sudah pukul 9," ucap Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo mengangguk dan hendak bangkit tapi tiba-tiba saja Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya. Sepasang mata rubahnya membulat karena terkejut namun ia sama sekali tidak berontak.

"Hari ini aku akan mengantarmu dan menjemputmu," Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berada di gendongannya sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Begitu tiba, ia menurunkan Wonwoo di dalam _bath tub_ lalu mengusak rambutnya, "nah sekarang mandilah. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi dapur saja."

Mingyu menyalakan keran air untuk mengisi _bath tub_ dengan suhu yang hangat dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih memandangnya. Pipinya semakin memerah diikuti degupan jantung yang tidak biasa.

Apakah Mingyu sudah benar-benar berubah?

— _kuharap iya._

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian—tepatnya pukul setengah 10 pagi Mingyu benar-benar mengantar Wonwoo serta Lee Chan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mereka tidak sempat bersarapan—karena itulah Mingyu sempat pergi ke _market_ kecil yang ada di sebrang sekolah untuk membelikan keduanya roti serta sekotak susu segar. Jalanan sedang tidak macet, jadi ketiganya bisa sampai lebih cepat 15 menit daripada biasanya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih sangat mengantuk," keluh Lee Chan sembari mengusap matanya. Ia menatap Mingyu serta Wonwoo yang duduk di sebrangnya—mereka sedang menunggu bel sekolah berbunyi sembari duduk di depan kursi _market_ , "tapi yah.. mau bagaimana? Jika tidak masuk, nanti Mrs. Brown mengurangi nilai Kimiaku."

Mingyu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil, ia tahu persis bahwa Lee Chan memang selalu lelah setelah mengikuti kompetisi. Tapi Lee Chan sama sekali tidak melupakan pendidikannya meskipun ia mengantuk—ngomong-ngomong, Lee Chan adalah salah satu peraih nilai tertinggi di sekolahnya.

"Tugas dari Mrs. Brown sudah kau kerjakan?" tanya Wonwoo. Lee Chan mengangguk cepat, "tentu, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengerjakan tugas dari Mrs. Brown. _Well.._ kecuali jika mereka mau dijemur seharian di lapangan basket."

Wonwoo terkekeh dan kembali menyedot susu kotaknya. Tanpa sadar jika Mingyu sedang menatapnya lekat. Sampai-sampai uap kopi yang dibelinya telah hilang karena Mingyu terlalu fokus pada 'kafein' lain yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hmm.. Hyung, aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Lee Chan. Wonwoo mengangguk, "tentu, kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Mingyu Hyung?"

"Uhuk!"

Wonwoo tersedak oleh susu kotaknya sendiri setelah mendengar pertanyaan Lee Chan barusan. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sebelum menatap Lee Chan yang sedang mengerjap bingung, "kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku penasaran saja. Sebelumnya 'kan Mingyu Hyung selalu mengelak jika disuruh menikah oleh Seungcheol Hyung."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Mana mungkin dia menjawab bahwa dia menikah dengan Mingyu atas paksaan?

 _Tapi kupikir Mingyu sudah melupakan perjanjian diantara kami—eh? Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak menanyakannya?_

"Kami tidak mau lagi hanya sekedar berpacaran dan mengumbar komitmen-komitmen yang tidak jelas. Karena itulah kami menikah."

Wonwoo sontak menoleh pada Mingyu. Rautnya terlihat begitu serius, tanda jika apa yang diucapkannya memang berasal dari hatinya.

Kenapa diam-diam Wonwoo menyetujui jawaban Mingyu yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan jawaban asli?

"Oh.. Begitu." Lee Chan mengangguk paham. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "oh! Sudah pukul 10. Ayo kita masuk Hyung!" ajaknya sembari menggendong tasnya. Wonwoo mengangguk dan ikut memakai tasnya, hendak menyusul Lee Chan yang sudah bersiap untuk menyebrang.

Namun, Mingyu menahan lengannya.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu," ucapnya saat Wonwoo menoleh. "Belajarlah dengan benar, hati-hati juga selama berada di sekolah."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tipis di kening Wonwoo yang tertutupi oleh surai kecoklatannya. Wonwoo terkesiap, tapi dia diam dan tidak menolak.

Justru dia tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar jika saat Mingyu mengecup keningnya tadi, seorang pemuda bersurai ungu yang hendak menyapanya terpaku.

Jun—dia melihat semuanya.

* * *

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan dan menoleh pada Jun yang memanggilnya sembari berlari diantara siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor menuju ke arahnya. Nafasnya memburu begitu dia tiba, tentu saja karena dia berlari.

"Apa, Jun?" tanya Wonwoo. Jun berdehem sebentar, "bisa kita bicara berdua?"

"Oh? Tentu. Silahkan saja."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku."

Wonwoo pun mengurungkan niatnya dan mengikuti Jun yang membawanya ke koridor lain yang mengarah pada taman belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi rumput serta pepohonan yang asri. Banyak siswa yang memanfaatkan taman belakang untuk bersantai, sekedar berbincang, makan siang, atau bahkan berkencan dan menyatakan perasaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo begitu mereka tiba di bawah sebuah pohon. Jun terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo yang membuat sang pemilik tangan terkejut.

"Jun, kenapa—"

"Wonwoo.. aku menyukaimu."

Sepasang mata rubah milik pemuda Jeon itu melebar saat mendengar pernyataan Jun. Ia hendak melepas genggaman Jun namun lelaki itu menahannya, "Jun, apa yang—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Sejak pertamakali kita bertemu, kau sudah menarik perhatianku. Aku sadar bahwa perhatianku itu bukan perhatian kepada seorang teman.."

Wonwoo menelan salivanya. Dia sudah menikah dan tidak mungkin menerima perasaan Jun, selain itu ia merasa bahwa ia hanya menganggap Jun sebagai teman baiknya saja.

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Jun, maaf. Aku tidak bisa." ucap Wonwoo pelan. Jun menatapnya lekat, "kenapa?"

"A.. Aku.. Sebenarnya aku sudah menikah."

"Dengan lelaki yang tadi mengecup keningmu?"

Wonwoo semakin terkejut. Darimana Jun tahu tentang Mingyu?

"Aku tahu, aku melihat semuanya." ucap Jun. Ia tersenyum hambar sembari melepas genggamannya, "yah.. sudah kuduga, kau pasti memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki itu. Dan.." matanya melirik pada cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis Wonwoo, "itu cincin pernikahan kalian, bukan?"

Wonwoo menyembunyikan jemarinya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Pasti Jun sakit hati, Wonwoo jadi merasa tidak enak. Apalagi dia adalah orang pertama yang mau menyapa Wonwoo dan menjadi teman pertamanya.

"Maafkan aku Jun, aku seharusnya mengatakan ini sejak awal." ucap Wonwoo penuh penyesalan. Jun menggeleng dan mengusap rambutnya, "tidak.. kau tidak salah, akulah yang salah karena telah menyukai seseorang yang sudah menikah. Wajar jika kau tidak mengatakannya, kau bukan seseorang yang suka mengumbar-ngumbar sebuah hubungan kan?"

"I.. Iya."

Jun menghela nafas pelan untuk melupakan rasa sakit hatinya sejenak. Ia kembali tersenyum, "ah, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali lagi ke sekolah, sebentar lagi pelajaran Mr. Keith, kau tahu bukan bagaimana 'kejamnya' dia?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, dia masih merasa tidak enak. Jun yang menyadari itu lantas mengangkat dagunya yang membuat Wonwoo mau menatapnya, "tidak apa-apa Wonwoo-ah, sungguh. Kita masih bisa menjadi teman, kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak." ucapnya menenangkan. Walau sebenarnya—

Jun tidak yakin apakah setelah ini dia akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan sembari memandang trotoar yang ada di bawahnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan sekarang ia berada di halte dekat sekolahnya untuk menunggu Mingyu yang berjanji akan menjemputnya. Ia hanya sendirian karena Lee Chan pergi _hangout_ bersama teman satu klub Biologinya.

 _Kenapa Jun bisa menyukaiku? Kenapa juga aku harus mengaku jika sebenarnya aku sudah menikah? Bukannya aku tidak menerima pernikahan ini?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus melintas di pikirannya sejak kejadian dimana ia menolak Jun tadi. Jujur saja, dari awal Wonwoo memang hanya menganggap Jun sebagai temannya dan tidak lebih. Selain itu, pernikahannya dengan Mingyu jelas membuat ia tidak bisa menerima perasaan Jun.

Tapi bukankah sejak awal dia tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini?

Wonwoo ingat bahwa dulu ia menikah dengan Mingyu karena alasan dia tidak sengaja memergoki Mingyu. Ia membenci Mingyu, begitulah seharusnya. Namun sekarang.. Mingyu sudah berubah dan ia pun sadar dirinya ikut mengalami perubahan sikap pada Mingyu. Diluar ekspetasinya selama ini. Persepsinya terhadap Mingyu pun berubah.

Ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung secara bersamaan.

Jika Mingyu sudah berubah—lalu kenapa dia tetap melanjutkan pernikahan mereka? Apa dasarnya?

 _Tiin!_

Lamunan Wonwoo terusik oleh suara klakson mobil yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Mingyu yang tersenyum dari dalam mobil.

"Maaf lama, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru saja keluar." ucapnya sembari bangkit dari kursi halte dan berjalan menuju sisi lain mobil. Ia membuka pintunya, mendudukan tubuhnya di jok penumpang lalu memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Mana Lee Chan?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya dan menjawab, "pergi bersama teman-temannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjemputku? Aku hanya menurutinya saja, apa itu salah?"

Mingyu terdiam, dan Wonwoo pun kembali berpikir. Satu lagi pertanyaan masuk ke dalam pikirannya—kenapa dia menuruti Mingyu seperti seorang istri kepada suami pada umumnya?

"Baiklah.. kau benar." Mingyu kembali melajukan mobilnya dan menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan fokus. Wonwoo masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, hingga—

"Hmm.. Wonwoo, bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan dulu?" usul Mingyu begitu mereka tiba di persimpangan dengan lampu merah yang menyala. Ia sedikit menoleh, "setelah itu, kita makan malam. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Boleh," jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Dipikir-pikir, selama berada di New York, Wonwoo belum pernah sama sekali berjalan-jalan. Mungkin ide Mingyu tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Mingyu. " _New York Times Square? Central Park? Brooklyn Bridge?_ "

"Hmm.. sepertinya _Central Park_ terdengar menarik."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi kesana."

Mingyu melajukan mobilnya lagi saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Rautnya terlihat berseri dan berbeda. Tentu saja Wonwoo heran dibuatnya.

 _Kenapa Mingyu terlihat senang?_

* * *

Langit senja Amerika yang perlahan mulai menggelap membuat lampu-lampu taman _Central Park_ menyala yang nampak membuat suasana menjadi begitu indah dan gemerlap. Orang orang berlalu lalang, bersama dengan pasangan ataupun keluarga mereka.

Termasuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sekarang sedang berjalan beriringan di sekeliling taman dengan segelas _Ice Latte_ yang barusan Mingyu beli di kedai. Asap sedikit menguar dari mulut mereka, tentu saja karena suhu menjelang musim dingin yang akan segera tiba di Amerika.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo sedikit mendongak pada Mingyu dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Langit semakin menggelap, namun itu tidak membuat taman semakin sepi. Justru semakin banyak warga yang datang untuk menikmati keindahan _Central Park_ di malam hari.

Langkah kedua lelaki itupun terhenti di sisi jembatan yang ada di _Central Park._ Banyak pasangan yang berada disana, bermesraan sembari memandang air sungai yang terpantul oleh cahaya bulan. Wonwoo sedikit terpana dibuatnya.

Indah sekali, sungguh. Mungkin jika di Korea, ini sudah seperti berada di sisi sungai Han. Sama sekali tak terbesit di pikiran Wonwoo bahwa dia akan berada disini.

"Ini seperti sungai Han." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis sembari meletakkan gelas _Ice Latte_ nya di atas tembok rendah yang membatasi jembatan. Ia ikut memandang air sungai yang ada di bawahnya, "yah.. begitulah. Ah, tapi lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu ke _Brooklyn Bridge._ Disana jauh lebih indah daripada disini."

Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, mereka sibuk dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan pikirkan.

Dan, Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Wonwoo, aku ingin bertanya padamu." ucapnya. Wonwoo spontan menoleh, "apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku sekarang?"

Wonwoo terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi sudah menguap kembali melintasi pikirannya.

 _Apakah itu bisa dijadikan jawaban?_

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kita mengalami perubahan dalam hubungan kita." Mingyu kembali berucap. "Dulu kita menikah karena dasar nyawamu yang berada di tanganku, kau ingat bukan? Aku memperlakukanmu seolah kau ini adalah budak, tentu saja karena tak ada perasaan diantara kita. Kecuali perasaan bencimu terhadapku."

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Tentu dia ingat bagaimana perlakuan Mingyu padanya dulu, itu adalah salah satu pertanyaannya juga.

Tapi soal perasaan benci.. benarkah?

"Aku sedikit terpukul saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadaku." lanjut Mingyu. "Karena itulah aku berpikir apakah aku terlalu menyakitimu? Apakah kau benar-benar membenciku? Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Semuanya begitu berbeda dan hariku terasa sulit daripada biasanya. Bahkan Seungcheol Hyung sampai harus 3 kali menegurku."

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang sebentar. Kemudian ia melanjutkannya lagi, "lalu saat aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku sempat ingin mengajakmu makan malam, tapi kau menolak dan bersikap dingin padaku. Jujur saja, itu membuatku sedikit merasa.. kecewa? Tidak, bukan padamu. Tapi pada diriku sendiri." ia terkekeh selama beberapa detik. "Lalu, aku kembali berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar menyakitimu, wajar jika kau membenciku. Sejak saat itu aku berusaha untuk berubah, berharap kau bisa sedikit merubah pandanganmu terhadapku."

Ada jeda lagi sesaat, "dan saat aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas hari itu, kau masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawakan makanan serta kopi untukku. Kau berkata bahwa kau hanya berniat menolong tanpa rasa peduli. Aku menerimanya, setidaknya kau sudah menolongku, begitulah yang kupikir. Tapi saat kau berkata bahwa jika aku bisa meminta bantuanmu, aku tidak yakin jika kau 'tidak' peduli padaku. Bahkan kau menerima batu yang dulu kuberi kan? Kemarin malam juga kau memelukku dan mengatakan jika kau merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikanku. Aku.. aku memikirkan ini sejak pagi. Aku penasaran, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku sekarang setelah hal-hal yang terjadi pada kita kemarin?"

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Mingyu pun memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar, entah kenapa.

 _Apa kukatakan saja?_

"Aku juga memikirkan itu sejak tadi.." ucap Wonwoo pelan. Ia mendongak menatap Mingyu yang ada di sisinya, "tadi pagi, temanku menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku menolaknya, tentu saja karena aku sudah menikah denganmu. Tapi jika kupikir lagi.. bukankah aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini? Kenapa aku harus memikirkanmu?"

Suasana hening mendadak melingkupi keduanya. Baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih saling menatap, namun tidak ada yang berbicara. Sampai beberapa saat Wonwoo pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku akui aku memang sempat membencimu, tapi entah kenapa sekarang perasaan itu sama sekali tidak terasa di hatiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ini benar-benar diluar ekspetasiku terhadap hubungan kita."

"Wonwoo," Mingyu menyelanya. "Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jantung Wonwoo berdebar semakin cepat mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab.

Mencintai Mingyu? Mungkinkah?

"A.. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Wonwoo. "Sebenarnya yang kupikirkan, kenapa kau tetap melanjutkan pernikahan kita? Apa dasarmu sekarang—"

"Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama!"

Wonwoo sontak terkejut saat tiba-tiba Mingyu mencengkram kedua lengannya hingga sekarang ia berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Nafasnya memburu, terlihat dari uap yang perlahan keluar dari belah bibirnya.

Seolah dia lelah menahan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya—dan mungkinkah ini? Ini yang Mingyu tahan?

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai istriku," ucap Mingyu. "Aku tahu jika dulu aku sudah menyakitimu, karena itulah aku meminta maaf. Aku sadar bahwa selama ini hal berbeda yang kurasakan adalah perasaan cinta. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sebagai Jeon Wonwoo!"

Suasana hening kembali melingkupi mereka. Wonwoo masih tetap di posisinya, begitupula dengan Mingyu. Namun kemudian, Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya yang tentu saja membuat Mingyu terkejut dan melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Won.. Wonwoo? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Mingyu. Ia mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang basah oleh air mata, "ma.. maafkan aku, aku hanya—"

"Kupikir.. aku juga."

Mingyu terpaku. Wonwoo melanjutkan ucapannya yang agak diikuti isakan lirih, "aku.. aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Aku.. aku.. aku juga mencintaimu sebagai Kim Mingyu.."

Seketika Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Wonwoo membalasnya dan mencengkram bagian pinggang _coat_ Mingyu dengan kuat. Bahunya kembali terisak, air matanya juga ikut kembali membasahi kemeja Mingyu.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi.." bisik Mingyu. Diusapnya surai belakang Wonwoo dengan lembut, "aku juga akan menjagamu dan melindungimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Wonwoo. Sangat.."

Wonwoo mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Malam itu, dengan latar bulan yang cahayanya memantuli air sungai, Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo telah saling mencintai. Tak ada lagi hal yang mengganjal pikiran serta hati mereka.

Tapi bukan berarti semuanya sudah berakhir dengan bahagia.

Karena—

"Bagaimana? Benar kan jika itu Kim Mingyu?"

"Ya.. benar."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Cepat atau lambat.. aku akan memusnahkan lelaki itu seperti Kim Mingyu yang memusnahkan Joseph dan David."

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Author's bacot;**

 **Halo.**

 **Terimakasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf jika ini terlalu lama, saya mendadak kehilangan ide. Tapi syukurlah ide itu datang kembali(?)**

 **Btw, ini hampir tamat. Saya juga tidak janji jika ini akan happy ending—tapi saya juga tidak kuat jika sad ending. Saya orangnya melankolis, dan kadang saya suka nangis kalo ngetik bagian yang menyedihkan. Oke, semuanya kembali ke ide saya nanti /senyum jahat.g**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, typo atau grammar. Saya bukan manusia sempurna. Tapi saya harap kalian suka :3**

 **Oh ya, nanti di chapt akhir saya akan menyebutkan orang-orang yang sudah baik hati memberi saya review xD pdhl saya tidak terlalu mengharapkannya tapi terimakasih banyak.**

 **Sekian deh cuap-cuapnya.**

 **Salam, kaxo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A Mafia Bride.**

 **An SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast : SEVENTEEN Members.**

 **Rated M. Criminal Life, School Life & Marriage Life. Violence. Romance. Drama.**

 **WARN! Maybe it has lil hardsex contens. Under 17? Jangan mendekat. Maksa? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

 **Note : disini Mingyu lebih tua daripada Wonwoo. Jika ada beberapa member yang masuk ke dalam scene Mingyu, berarti mereka lebih tua juga daripada Wonwoo. Jika masuk scene Wonwoo, mereka seumuran anak SMA pada umumnya—termasuk Wonwoo.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

Jun menghela nafas panjang, menatap pemandangan kota New York yang terjajar begitu rapi melalui atap gedung tua berlantai 40 tempat ia selalu merenung. Netra hitamnya kosong, meski cahaya-cahaya dari rumah-rumah serta gedung yang ada di bawahnya sedikit terpantul disana.

 _"A.. Aku.. Sebenarnya aku sudah menikah."_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Kata-kata yang meyakinkan—dan menguatkannya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah memiliki Wonwoo. Dadanya sesak, meski ia berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi sesungguhnya itu hanyalah topeng.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu memejamkan matanya ketika angin sore membelai wajahnya. Air mata tiba-tiba menetes membasahi pipinya, Jun tidak sanggup lagi. Perlahan bahunya mulai bergetar diikuti suara isakan lirih.

"Ge.. Gege?"

Jun sontak membuka matanya dan mengusap pipinya saat ia mendengar suara Minghao dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh, tersenyum pada lelaki bermata bulat yang sekarang sedang mendekatinya dengan tatapan kasihan serta khawatir.

Ngomong-ngomong, selain dirinya, Minghao juga tahu tempat ini. Mereka berteman sejak kecil dan Jun selalu mengajak Minghao kemari jika ia bosan. Terkadang mereka juga selalu membawa kasur lipat dan tidur disini sembari memandang langit malam yang begitu indah.

"Gege baik-baik saja?" tanya Minghao pelan begitu ia duduk di sisi Jun. "Ma.. Matamu merah." ia menunjuk mata Jun. Jun terkekeh lalu mengusapnya, "baik. Ini hanya terkena debu saja tadi."

Minghao terdiam. Tentu ia tidak percaya. Berteman hampir 17 tahun dengan Jun membuat Minghao hafal bagaimana luar-dalam lelaki bermarga Wen itu. Selain itu—

Karena Minghao menyukai Jun, dia tahu bahwa Jun tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Ini tisu, Ge." Minghao menyodorkan sebungkus tisu yang selalu di bawanya di dalam tas. Jun menerimanya, mengusap bagian pelupuk mata serta pipinya menggunakan tisu itu dan kembali menatap Minghao, "terimakasih, Hao-er."

Minghao mengangguk. Suasana pun berubah hening, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Langit semakin senja, memperlihatkan bintang-bintang yang mulai memperlihatkan diri meski tidak terlalu jelas.

"Hao, apa kau pernah merasakan patah hati?" tanya Jun tiba-tiba. Minghao menoleh sejenak, "tentu, kenapa?"

 _Ya, aku pernah. Aku merasakannya saat tahu kau menyukai Wonwoo Hyung._

"Apakah rasanya sesakit ini?" tanya Jun lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar lirih. "Aku.. aku menyukai Wonwoo, tapi ternyata dia.."

"Sudah Ge," Minghao menyelanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kumohon jangan menangis lagi Ge."

"Sakit sekali, Hao-er. Sakit sekali.."

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Jun, Minghao bisa melihatnya. Rasanya sesuatu menyesakkan dada Minghao saat itu juga. Jun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kecuali saat dulu mainan robotnya dirusak oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Apa kau begitu menyukainya?" tanya Minghao. Jun mengangguk pelan, "iya. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Tapi saat melihatnya.. aku merasakannya."

Minghao tersenyum pahit. Jun jatuh cinta untuk pertamakali pada Wonwoo namun dia merasakan sakit.

Lalu apa kabar dengan Minghao yang jatuh cinta dengan Jun untuk pertamakalinya dan merasakan sakit itu?

"Kadang cinta pertama memang tidak berjalan mulus, Ge." ucap Minghao. "Aku pernah mendengar suatu kutipan, 'cinta pertamamu bukan berarti orang yang membuatmu bahagia—tapi orang yang memberimu luka untuk pertamakalinya'."

"Begitukah?" Jun menyahuti. Minghao melanjutkan, "ya. Kau tidak salah karena jatuh cinta, tapi kesalahan berawal ketika kau sadar bahwa kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam sedangkan kau tidak mungkin mendapatkannya."

 _Seperti aku._

"Kau benar," ucap Jun sembari menyeka pipinya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menatap langit malam itu dengan matanya yang masih basah—sehingga cahaya indahnya terpantul dan Minghao bersumpah jika itu sangat indah meski menyakitkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hao-er?" tanya Jun lirih. Minghao ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Jun, menatap bintang-bintang yang semakin memunculkan keberadaannya dan berpikir.

"Kita tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk melupakan orang yang kita cintai, bukan?" Minghao berucap sembari melirik pada Jun. "Tapi kita tidak bisa selamanya berpaku pada satu hal. Hidup terus berjalan, Ge. Banyak hal lain yang akan terjadi dan kita tidak tahu seperti apa hal lain itu."

Jun terdiam. Minghao melanjutkan ucapannya, "ketika jatuh cinta, orang akan melupakan segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Cobalah untuk melihat itu sekarang, Ge. Cinta bukan berarti kau harus memilikinya dan kalian harus bersama. Cinta juga bukan hanya kekasih, tapi keluarga dan sahabat."

"Hah.. kau benar.. bodohnya aku.." Jun terkekeh. Ia ikut melirik pada Minghao dan tersenyum, "terimakasih, Hao-er. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

 _Ya.. aku hanya sahabatmu, 'kan? Tidak akan berubah dan terus seperti itu._

Kali ini Minghao yang meneteskan air matanya. Namun ia buru-buru menyekanya, tak ingin Jun melihat dirinya menangis disaat lelaki itu sedang terpuruk juga. Ia harus kuat, demi Jun.

Meski rasanya.. sangat sakit. Seolah ada ribuan jarum yang menghantam dadanya.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, Ge. Aku tulus," jawab Minghao, mati-matian ia menahan suaranya agar Jun tidak mendengar isakannya. Jun menatapnya beberapa saat lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Minghao—membuat Minghao sedikit jengah dan heran. Sontak ia bertanya, "ke-kenapa?"

"Berapa lama kau menahannya?"

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukaiku kan?"

Jantung Minghao berdetak kencang saat itu juga. Ia menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "ti-tidak, aku hanya—"

"Hanya?"

"Aku.. hm.."

Pipi Minghao memanas, lidahnya mendadak kelu dan pikirannya juga kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena itu semua benar adanya. Tapi sungguh, Minghao tak menduga jika Jun akan mengatakan itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Hanya apa, Hao-er?" ulang Jun. Minghao menggigit bibirnya sejenak lalu menjawab—ia tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, "ya, aku menyukaimu sejak kita kecil. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, karena kupikir itu akan merusak persahabatan kita. Bersama denganmu sebagai sahabat saja sudah membuatku bahagia, Ge. Begitulah. Tapi ternyata.. itu tidak semudah yang kukira. Terutama saat aku tahu jika kau menyukai Wonwoo."

Air mata yang sedaritadi Minghao tahan pun akhirnya menetes juga. Dengan isakan lirih ia kembali berucap, "mati-matian aku menahan rasa sakit saat tahu mengenai perasaanmu pada Wonwoo. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, karena itu adalah kebahagiaanmu. Kau jatuh cinta untuk pertamakalinya pada Wonwoo, dan aku jatuh cinta untuk pertamakalinya padamu. Aku terus memonolog diriku, berusaha untuk menguatkan diri karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu jauh dariku. Aku—"

Sepasang mata Minghao membulat saat tiba-tiba Jun merengkuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, terutama ketika Jun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, kau tidak perlu menahannya lagi. Keluarkan saja.." bisik Jun sembari mengusap punggungnya. Bibir Minghao semakin bergetar, dan akhirnya ia pun menangis terisak hingga membuat sweater yang membalut tubuh Jun basah.

"Aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu, Jun Gege." isaknya. Jun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "ya.. ya.. terimakasih. Teruslah katakan itu, aku ada disini."

Minghao meremas lengan Jun dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Malam itu, bintang telah tahu bahwa Minghao sudah mengatakan semuanya.

Xu Minghao sangat mencintai Wen Junhui—

Dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

* * *

Salju yang turun dari langit mulai memenuhi setiap sudut jalanan di New York sejak satu minggu yang lalu, pertanda natal akan segera tiba. Warga menyambutnya dengan antusias, terutama para anak-anak. Orang tua pun tak kalah antusiasnya. Bahkan sudah ada yang membeli pohon untuk dipajang di rumah mereka nanti.

Termasuk di Mansion.

Jisoo, Jeonghan, Lee Chan dan Wonwoo—yang sudah libur sejak minggu kemarin nampak sibuk menata ruang tengah Mansion dengan aksesoris Natal yang dibeli oleh Seungcheol tiga hari yang lalu. Pohon natal besar pun berdiri tegak di sudut ruangan, dengan Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang memasang aksesorisnya—mengingat pohon itu tinggi dan otomatis Mingyu yang harus melakukannya.

"Bukan disitu, Kim. Di tengah sedikit!"

"Dimana? Bagian tengah sudah penuh!"

"Ya! Tentu saja penuh karena kau menggantung semua aksesoris disana!"

"Mereka berisik sekali," bisik Jisoo setengah terkekeh melihat kelakukan antara Seungcheol dan Mingyu. Padahal tugas mereka hanya memasang aksesoris, bukan melakukan tugas yang seperti Jisoo, Jeonghan, Lee Chan dan Wonwoo lakukan.

"Tahun kemarin 'kan kita tidak merayakan Natal, jadi tidak masalah." sahut Jeonghan. Ditepuknya bahu Wonwoo yang berada di sebelahnya, "jika kau tidak membujuk Mingyu untuk merayakan Natal tahun ini, dia mana mau melakukannya. Terimakasih, Wonwoo-ya."

"Aku hanya ingin kita sedikit bersenang-senang," ucap Wonwoo. "Oh iya, bagaimana kadonya? Apa sudah siap?"

"Sudah! Aku sudah menyiapkan kado spesial!" jawab Lee Chan riang. Jeonghan menatapnya, "aih~ kau menyiapkan apa, Chan? Apa itu untukku?" ia mengedipkan matanya penuh harap. Lee Chan menggeleng, "aku tidak akan memberitahunya sekarang, nanti tidak akan jadi kejutan!"

 _"Surprise? Wow~ I really like surprise."_ sahut Jisoo. "Kuharap itu untukku, aku menantinya."

Mereka semua tertawa bersama untuk sejenak. Lalu, Lee Chan bertanya pada Wonwoo, "kalau kau? Kau sudah menyiapkan kado Hyung?"

"Tentu saja, untuk kalian semua sudah kusiapkan." jawab Wonwoo. Lee Chan tersenyum antusias, "benarkah?! Wah! Aku jadi tidak sabar! Hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan nanti?!"

"Kelihatannya seru sekali, membicarakan apa, hm?"

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya diikuti dagu yang bertumpu di pundak kanannya—siapa lagi jika bukan Mingyu yang melakukannya?

Sepertinya, Mingyu dan Seungcheol sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Hanya membicarakan masalah hadiah. Kau sudah menyiapkan kado?" tanya Wonwoo balik. Mingyu mengangguk, "tentu saja. Semuanya sudah kusiapkan sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Tumben sekali," sahut Jeonghan sinis. "Biasanya kau begitu malas menyiapkan hadiah untuk Natal."

"Ya! Hyung, kenapa kau selalu bersikap sinis padaku beberapa hari ini?!"

Sekali lagi mereka semua tertawa. Hingga, Seungcheol dan Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota sebentar—membeli makanan karena perut mereka lapar. Ruang tengah pun sudah selesai di tata, kini mereka sudah siap merayakan Natal.

"Sekarang tinggal menata kado," ucap Jisoo. Ia menoleh pada Lee Chan, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan secara bergantian, "bawa kado kalian sekarang. Aku akan menatanya."

"Baiklah."

Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengambil kado yang sudah disiapkan. Wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya, menguncinya lalu berjalan ke arah lemari. Ia membukanya, mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang yang dibalut kertas berwarna biru muda.

Inilah hadiah yang akan ia berikan saat Natal nanti.

"Wonwoo? Kau sudah siap?" panggil Jeonghan dari luar kamar. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan lalu menutup pintu lemari itu sembari menenteng kadonya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya—

"Aku yakin mereka akan terkejut saat tahu isinya."

* * *

Dan Natal pun tiba.

Semua orang merayakannya dengan antusias. Bersama keluarga, sahabat, bahkan juga kekasih. Seluruh jalanan di Amerika penuh oleh warga yang baru saja pulang dari gereja.

Termasuk Jisoo, Jeonghan, Lee Chan, Seungcheol, Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka baru saja pulang, dan sekarang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah sembari menikmati secangkir teh hangat beserta _cookies_ buatan Jisoo. Hari ini Mingyu meliburkan seluruh bawahannya, jadi hanya ada mereka saja di Mansion.

"Hyung! Ayo kita ambil foto _selfie!_ " ajak Lee Chan yang sedaritadi sibuk mengajak para hyung-nya berselfie. Ia lah yang paling antusias menyambut Natal kali ini, bahkan sekarang Lee Chan sudah mengenakan pakaian Santa Claus.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuka hadiah dulu?" saran Jeonghan sembari meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Seungcheol mengangguk, "ide bagus. Setelah itu, ayo kita berfoto bersama."

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju mendengar saran dari Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Jisoo pun mengambil hadiah-hadiah yang sudah ia tata sebelumnya lalu meletakkan di karpet yang ada di tengah-tengah.

"Siapa yang ingin membuka kado terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku! Aku!"

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita menentukannya dengan bersuit?"

"Mingyu benar. Ayo bersuit!"

Keenam orang itupun duduk melingkar di tengah karpet dan bersuit untuk menentukan siapakah yang akan membuka kado terlebih dahulu. Hasilnya, Jisoo lah yang akan membuka duluan. Lalu disusul Seungcheol, Lee Chan, Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Mingyu—ngomong-ngomong, seharusnya yang terakhir adalah Wonwoo. Mingyu sengaja mengalah karena lelaki bermata rubah itu memelas padanya.

"Kita lihat.. ini dari.. oh! Lee Chan." Jisoo meraih kotak besar yang dibalut kertas berwarna oranye. "Kita lihat apa isinya.."

Jisoo pun membukanya dan nampaklah sweater berwarna biru lembut yang dirajut sendiri oleh Lee Chan. Setelah itu, Seungcheol turut membuka kadonya. Disusul oleh Lee Chan, Jeonghan, Wonwoo serta Mingyu.

"Apa ini?" Mingyu membolak-balik kado di tangannya dengan pandangan bingung. Kado itu berbentuk persegi panjang dan dibalut kertas berwarna biru.

"Itu milikku," ucap Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum, "bukalah Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu mengangguk dan membuka kertas yang membalut kado itu dengan telaten. Semua nampak memandangnya, menunggu apa yang ada di dalam kotak persegi panjang itu.

"Ini.." Mingyu mengambil sebuah kertas yang telah digulung dan diberi pita berwarna merah. Ia menarik pitanya, membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

Tunggu.

Ini—

"Apa itu, Gyu?" tanya Seungcheol penasaran. Mingyu terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukan eratnya yang tentu saja membuat mereka semua kaget.

"Apa?" Jeonghan meraih kertas itu dan membacanya. Seketika ekspresinya berubah, senyum senang langsung tercipta di wajah teduhnya.

"Astaga.. benarkah ini?!" pekik Jeonghan tak percaya. "Kita mendapat hadiah penghuni baru!"

"Apa?!"

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil dalam pelukannya saat melihat reaksi Jisoo, Seungcheol serta Lee Chan. Sebenarnya kertas itu adalah—

Kertas hasil pemeriksaannya seminggu lalu yang mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo sedang mengandung selama 2 minggu.

 _"I didn't believe it!"_ Jisoo membulatkan matanya dan menatap Wonwoo, "pantas saja beberapa hari kemarin kau selalu mual dan sensitif. Jadi.. ini alasannya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Benar, sejak satu minggu yang lalu ia selalu pergi ke kamar mandi karena mual. Emosinya pun mendadak labil, beberapa kali ia memarahi Mingyu, Jisoo, Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan Lee Chan karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Saat tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa mualnya, Wonwoo pun pergi ke dokter sendirian dan begitulah hasilnya. Awalnya dia pun tidak percaya, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak benar-benar membencinya.

Justru sekarang.. Tuhan menyayanginya.

"Terimakasih sayang," ucap Mingyu, matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Wonwoo terkekeh lagi lalu menepuk pipinya, "kau sangat jelek Mingyu-ya."

"Aku terharu, tahu!"

"Apa ini artinya aku akan jadi paman?" celetuk Lee Chan tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka semua tertawa. Seungcheol merangkul bahunya, "kau belum pantas menjadi seorang paman karena kau juga masih menjadi bayi Jeonghan dan Jisoo."

"Ya! Seungcheol Hyung aku sudah dewasa!"

Sekali lagi mereka tertawa. Untuk pertamakalinya, Wonwoo merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Tuhan tidak membencinya, Tuhan justru menyayanginya dan itu semua berkat tangan hangat yang sekarang sedang bertaut dengan tangannya.

Tangan Kim Mingyu.

* * *

Esoknya, liburan Natal masih berlangsung dan euforianya pun masih begitu terasa di seluruh penjuru kota New York. Dan karena itulah, hari ini Jisoo mengajak Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Lee Chan untuk pergi berbelanja ke pusat perbelanjaan karena biasanya toko-toko selalu memberi diskon spesial Natal. Mingyu dan Seungcheol tidak ikut, mereka harus pergi ke Washington untuk urusan Mafia.

"Wah, mantel itu bagus sekali." Jeonghan terpukau oleh sebuah mantel berwarna biru dongker yang terpajang di etalase sebuah toko. Jisoo mengangguk sembari melepas sedotan _Ice Latte_ yang dibelinya, "iya, itu cocok untuk Seungcheol."

"Ayo kita lihat Jisoo-ya!"

"Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Jisoo sebelum ikut ke dalam toko bersama Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggeleng, "tidak Hyung, aku mau mencari sweater saja bersama Lee Chan."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya, kau sedang hamil Wonwoo-ya. Lee Chan, jaga Hyungmu!"

"Baik Hyung!"

Jisoo pun masuk ke dalam toko, sementara Wonwoo dan Lee Chan berjalan bersama di sepanjang pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari toko yang khusus menjual sweater. Entah kenapa Wonwoo sangat ingin membeli sweater untuk dirinya dan Mingyu.

"Wah.. hoodie itu bagus sekali.." gumam Lee Chan yang membuat langkah Wonwoo terhenti. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala adik iparnya itu, "kau suka?"

"Iya Hyung. Aku ingin melihatnya, kau mau ikut atau menunggu disini?"

"Aku menunggu saja."

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu ya Hyung, tunggu sebentar!"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Kini ia hanya sendirian diantara keramaian. Hingga tiba-tiba—

"Eh?" Wonwoo sedikit terkejut saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Ia menoleh untuk melihatnya, namun—

Sepasang matanya membulat seketika.

"K-Kau.."

"Ikut denganku."

* * *

"Tadi dia ada disini, aku bersumpah Hyung!"

Jeonghan dan Jisoo mengusap wajah mereka dengan penuh kekhawatiran saat Lee Chan berkata bahwa Wonwoo menghilang. Tadi Lee Chan baru saja keluar, dan ia terkejut saat tahu Wonwoo tidak ada di tempat dia menunggu. Kontan saja itu membuat Lee Chan panik dan buru-buru mencari Jisoo serta Jeonghan yang kebetulan masih berada di toko.

"Coba hubungi lagi," Jisoo berusaha untuk tenang. Jeonghan menggeleng sembari menjauhkan ponselnya, "tidak diangkat, nomornya juga tidak aktif."

"Astaga.. bagaimana ini?"

Lee Chan yang merasa sangat bersalah menghela nafasnya. Seharusnya tadi dia mengajak Wonwoo dan tidak meninggalkannya. Pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini—

Tunggu.

"I.. Itu.." Lee Chan mendekat ke tempat dimana Wonwoo berdiri menunggunya tadi. Jisoo dan Jeonghan menoleh, mendapati Lee Chan yang tengah memungut sesuatu di lantai.

Dan ketika mereka semua menyadari benda itu, jantung mereka berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

"I.. Ini kan kalung pemberian Mingyu Hyung untuk Wonwoo Hyung kemarin.."

* * *

 _"Do you wanna coffee, Mr. Kim?"_

 _"Ah, thanks."_

Mingyu tersenyum kecil sembari menerima secangkir kopi hangat dari Mafia yang mengadakan rapat saat ini. Namun senyum itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat, entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak sejak dia tiba tadi. Padahal rapat akan berlangsung hingga sore nanti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungcheol yang menyadari perubahan sikap Mingyu. Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu Seungcheol tahu bahwa sekarang Mingyu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Terlihat begitu jelas dari helaan nafas panjang yang sedaritadi dihembuskannya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Hyung." jawab Mingyu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, "aku mau ke keluar sebentar untuk menghubungi Wonwoo. Bisa kau urus?"

"Tentu."

Mingyu pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan rapat yang ada di Mansion tempatnya berada sekarang menuju ke area taman belakang. Beberapa kali Mingyu mengadakan rapat disini, dan ia pun sudah cukup dekat dengan Mafia pemilik Mansion ini. Jadi wajar jika ia mengenal seluk beluk Mansion.

Begitu tiba di area taman, Mingyu merogoh saku _coat_ nya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengetuk layarnya dua kali, membuka menu telefon dan langsung menekan _speed dial_ nomor 1. Siapa lagi jika bukan Wonwoo.

Namun begitu ia menempelkan layarnya ke telinga dan menunggu Wonwoo mengangkatnya, bukan suara Wonwoo lah yang didengarnya.

Melainkan—

 _"Hello, Mr. Kim."_

Mingyu terpaku. Ini jelas bukan suara berat Wonwoo yang selalu menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi ini—

"Harold.."

Suara derai tawa seorang lelaki seketika memenuhi gendang telinga Mingyu. Ini Harold, musuh bebuyutannya yang menghancurkan kasinonya di Las Vegas.

Dan sekarang, dia memegang ponsel Wonwoo. Itu berarti—

Kurang ajar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PONSEL ISTRIKU, BAJINGAN?!" bentak Mingyu yang sudah diliputi oleh emosi. Harold menghentikan tawanya disana, _"aku? Aku hanya meminjam ponselnya. Kebetulan kau menelfon, jadi kuangkat saja."_

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. Ia kembali bertanya dengan nada penuh emosi, "DIMANA ISTRIKU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!"

 _"Kau ingin bicara padanya? Baiklah, aku persilahkan."_

 _"Mingyu-ya.."_

Nafas Mingyu sontak terhenti saat ia mendengar suara lirih Wonwoo di ujung sana. Sesekali terdengar isakan, dan sudah jelas itu berasal dari Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

 _"Mingyu, jangan datang kemari. Kumohon.."_

"Aku akan datang, aku akan menyelamatkanmu sayang." jawab Mingyu. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan juga anak kita."

 _"Jangan Gyu.. jangan.."_

Mingyu bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Sungguh, suara Wonwoo terdengar begitu lemah. Ini sangat menyesakkan dadanya.

 _"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu datang kemari."_ suara Wonwoo kembali terdengar. Setelah jeda beberapa saat, dia melanjutkannya, _"aku juga akan menjaga bayi kita. Tidak perlu khawatir."_

"Tidak Wonwoo.. tidak. Aku akan datang.."

 _"Jangan Gyu, kumohon. Kau harus tetap disana. Aku akan baik-baik saja.. aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya.."_

"Aku juga Wonwoo, sangat.."

 _"Baiklah, mari kita sudahi percakapan mengharukan ini,"_ kali ini suara Harold yang kembali terdengar. _"Kau dengar sendiri 'kan Tuan Kim? Jangan datang kemari, karena itu akan percuma. Lebih baik kau katakan selamat tinggal pada istrimu ini."_

"Aku akan datang." jawab Mingyu tegas. "Aku akan datang dan aku bersumpah aku akan memotong lehermu jika kau berani menyentuhnya seujung jari pun."

 _"Ahahaha.. oh my God.. this is so funny."_

Mingyu semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, dia harus pergi sekarang. Persetan dengan Wonwoo yang melarangnya untuk datang. Mingyu akan tetap datang untuknya dan menyelamatkannya.

 _"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Silahkan datang ke Mansionku."_ ucap Harold. _"Tapi begitu kau tiba nanti, kau hanya akan menemukan mayat istrimu—"_

Mingyu tak mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dan bergegas pergi tanpa berpamitan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Wonwoo, Wonwoo dan Wonwoo.

Ia bersumpah ia akan menyelamatkan Wonwoo.

Meskipun nanti dia harus mati karenanya.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Halo.**

 **Terimakasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf saya terlalu lama hehe, ide saya hilang lagi :'3 tapi saya berjanji setelah ini saya tidak akan lama. Ide saya sedang lancar-lancarnya.**

 **Chapter depan nanti, ini akan tamat. Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih buat yang setia nunggu ff yang sebetulnya ga berfaedah(?) ini :'3**

 **Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Maaf juga jika ada typo, grammar error dan sebagainya. Saya bukan manusia sempurna :3**

 **Salam, kaxo.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A Mafia Bride.**

 **An SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **Other Cast : SEVENTEEN Members.**

 **Rated M. Criminal Life, School Life & Marriage Life. Violence. Romance. Drama.**

 **WARN! Maybe it has lil hardsex contens. Under 17? Jangan mendekat. Maksa? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

 **Note : disini Mingyu lebih tua daripada Wonwoo. Jika ada beberapa member yang masuk ke dalam scene Mingyu, berarti mereka lebih tua juga daripada Wonwoo. Jika masuk scene Wonwoo, mereka seumuran anak SMA pada umumnya—termasuk Wonwoo.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment.**

* * *

"Sungguh kisah cinta yang tragis.."

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Harold yang sekarang sedang memutar-mutar ponsel miliknya di tangannya setelah ia menelfon Mingyu tadi. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, ia tidak tahu ada dimana ia sekarang. Yang jelas, Wonwoo dibawa oleh seorang lelaki yang pernah memergokinya bersama Jun. Wonwoo tahu bahwa itu adalah tanda bahaya, karena itulah dia menurut.

Dan sekarang, ia berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan kondisi tangan serta kaki terikat di kursi yang didudukinya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin, Wonwoo tak ingin menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Ia bersumpah ia akan melindungi dirinya serta bayinya tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Aku? Aku ingin membalaskan dendam kematian kedua bawahan kesayanganku." jawab Harold. "Aku sengaja menculikmu dan aku sangat ingin membunuhmu agar Kim Mingyu tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan." lanjutnya sembari mendekat. Wonwoo masih menatapnya dingin, meski Harold sudah memegang sebuah pisau di tangannya.

"Ah.. ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang mengandung, huh?" Harold menjambak surai kecoklatannya. Seringai tercipta di ujung bibirnya, "bagus. Jadi aku bisa membunuh dua orang sekaligus. Bukankah itu impas?"

Wonwoo sedikit meringis saat surainya ditarik oleh lelaki itu, peluhnya mengalir semakin banyak. Tidak, ia berjanji ia akan melindungi dirinya dan juga bayinya pada Mingyu. Ia tidak akan mati begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," ucap Wonwoo. Harold terkekeh, "berani juga hm? Ah~ kau dan Kim Mingyu memang cocok. Kalian sama sama sombong."

Pisau yang berada di tangannya pun bergerak, memberi sedikit goresan di pipinya. Mati-matian Wonwoo menahan rintihannya, tanpa sadar air mata pun mengalir lagi dari kedua mata sipitnya—dan sekarang itu bercampur dengan darahnya yang mulai mengalir.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" tanya lelaki itu. Ia terkekeh lalu mengarahkannya pisaunya pada leher Wonwoo, "sudah kubilang kau itu sombong. Sekarang rasakan dampak dari kesombonganmu—"

"Tuan!"

Harold menoleh pada salah satu penjaga yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia menurunkan pisaunya, sementara Wonwoo terengah karena menahan sakit dari goresan di pipinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Pimpinan dari Ohio ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia ada di ruang tamu sekarang."

"Ck," Harold berdecak. Ia melepas jambakannya dan menatap Wonwoo, "urusan kita belum selesai. Lebih baik nanti kau siapkan saja kata-kata terakhirmu."

Ia pun pergi, meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian diantara kegelapan dan kesunyian yang sebetulnya sangat dibencinya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, membuat beberapa tetesannya yang bercampur darah jatuh mengenai sweater putihnya.

"Mingyu, aku takut.."

* * *

Seungcheol menutup laptop miliknya dan menjabat tangan para Mafia yang hendak pulang. Rapat baru saja selesai—rapat yang sebetulnya dinilai membosankan oleh Seungcheol.

Namun, sejak rapat dimulai tadi, Mingyu tidak kunjung kembali. Tentu Seungcheol heran, apalagi Mingyu berkata jika ia hanya akan menghubungi Wonwoo.

 _Apakah selama itu?_

Lamunan Seungcheol pun terusik oleh getaran dari ponselnya. Ia merogoh saku _coat_ nya, mengambil ponsel itu dan nampaklah nama Jeonghan di layar.

"Halo?" Seungcheol menjawabnya sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangannya mengadakan rapat tadi. Sesekali matanya bergerak untuk mencari Mingyu—tapi tidak ada.

 _Kemana dia?_

 _"Cheol, kau sudah pulang?!"_ tanya Jeonghan dengan nada paniknya. Seungcheol kontan mengerutkan keningnya heran—kenapa suara Jeonghan terdengar seperti itu?

"Baru saja selesai, sayang. Ada apa? Kenapa kau terdengar panik?"

 _"Wonwoo diculik!"_

Langkah pemuda bersurai hitam itu terhenti seketika. Ia mengulang pernyataan Jeonghan dengan pertanyaan, "Wonwoo diculik?" ada jeda sejenak, "bagaimana bisa?"

 _"Iya Cheol. Tadi kami pergi berbelanja ke New York Times Square. Lalu, aku dan Jisoo pergi ke toko mantel sementara Wonwoo dan Lee Chan pergi mencari sweater. Tapi tiba-tiba, Lee Chan menghampiri kami dan berkata bahwa Wonwoo menghilang. Sekarang kami hanya menemukan kalung yang diberikan Mingyu untuknya kemarin."_

Seungcheol terdiam. Mungkinkah ini alasan Mingyu menghilang—tapi dia tahu dari siapa?

Oh!

Dia tahu.

Dia tahu jelas siapa yang berani menculik Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu siapa yang menculiknya." ucap Seungcheol. "Sekarang, kau pulang dan suruh para penjaga untuk meningkatkan keamanan Mansion. Aku akan menyelamatkan Wonwoo."

 _"Ba.. Baiklah."_ jawab Jeonghan. Seungcheol hendak mematikan panggilan—tapi Jeonghan mengintrupsinya, _"Cheol!"_

"Ya? Kenapa?"

 _"Ha.. Hati-hati. Aku mencintaimu."_

Seungcheol kembali terdiam. Tak lama, ia tersenyum lalu membalasnya, "aku juga mencintaimu, Yoon Jeonghan."

Dan panggilan itupun terputus. Seungcheol menggerakan jarinya untuk mencari nomor lain. Seseorang yang mungkin bisa menolongnya untuk saat ini.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Jonghyun Hyung, I need your help."_

* * *

Mingyu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di sepanjang jalan menuju Mansion milik Harold yang sudah dihafalnya. Beberapa kali dia melanggar lampu lalu lintas—tapi sungguh Mingyu tidak peduli.

Ia lebih memperdulikan Wonwoo.

Apalagi sekarang.. ada bayi di dalam perut Wonwoo. Mingyu benar-benar hampir gila karenanya.

"Brengsek," gumamnya. Kepalanya panas, Mingyu ingin cepat-cepat sampai. Jika saja Harold berani melukai Wonwoo dan juga bayinya, Mingyu bersumpah dia akan memotong leher lelaki itu.

 _"Jangan Gyu, kumohon. Kau harus tetap disana. Aku akan baik-baik saja.. aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya.."_

Kata-kata Wonwoo tadi kembali melintas di pikirannya, membuat mata Mingyu berkaca-kaca. Tapi tak lama ia menggeleng dan mengusap air mata yang hampir saja menetes di pipinya.

 _Aku tidak akan menangis._

Mingyu pun menolehkan kepalanya pada kursi penumpang yang ada di sampingnya. Disana sudah ada 3 jenis pistol, topi berwarna hitam, masker, serta pakaian lainnya yang juga berwarna hitam.

Dialah yang menyiapkan—hanya untuk menyelamatkan Wonwoo.

"Bersabarlah sayang, aku akan datang sebentar lagi.."

* * *

Wonwoo membuka sepasang matanya yang terasa berat. Tadi ia tidak sengaja tertidur—entah kenapa rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Tapi suasana disini masih sama.

Sepi, sunyi dan gelap.

Hanya ada dirinya saja disana.

Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas—

Tidak.

Wonwoo tidak akan menangis.

Ia sedikit menggerak-gerakan tangan serta kakinya—setelah kesadarannya akibat tertidur tadi benar-benar sudah terkumpul. Harold tidak kunjung kembali, dan Wonwoo harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Talinya sudah longgar," gumamnya saat ia menyadari bahwa tali di tangan kirinya sudah melonggar. Rupanya bawahan Harold tadi tidak mengikatnya terlalu kencang.

Wonwoo pun menggerakan tangannya lagi, berusaha untuk melonggarkan tali itu. Berhasil, dia bisa melakukannya. Sekarang ia bergerak membuka tali di tangan kanannya—yang ternyata tidak diikat terlalu kencang juga.

Dan Wonwoo telah selesai melepas semua tali yang mengikat tangan serta kakinya. Dengan perlahan, ia bangkit. Berjalan menuju pintu—tunggu.

Matanya tidak sengaja menemukan pistol yang tergeletak di meja yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Mungkinkah dia harus menggunakannya?

 _"Yeah, I'm—hey! You!"_

Wonwoo terperanjat saat ia melihat dua orang bertubuh lebih besar darinya berdiri tepat di depan pintu setelah membukanya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Wonwoo berlari menuju meja tadi lalu meraih pistol dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

Jujur saja, Wonwoo sangat takut pada pistol.

 _"Kau harus terbiasa, Wonwoo."_

Kata-kata Mingyu dulu tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Ia ingat, dulu Mingyu pernah mengatakan itu saat ia telah menembak David serta Joseph. Mingyu berkata bahwa dia harus terbiasa melihat pistol dan orang yang tertembak.

Benar.

Wonwoo tidak akan takut lagi sekarang.

Meski dia harus menanggung dosa karena sudah membunuh dan menembak—tapi ini demi perlindungan dirinya serta bayinya.

"Letakkan pistol itu!" bentak salah satu penjaga. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada penjaga itu, "tidak."

"Baiklah, kau yang—"

 _Dor!_

Penjaga itupun ambruk tepat setelah Wonwoo menembaknya di dada kirinya. Wonwoo ingat bahwa dulu Mingyu menembak David dan Joseph disana—ia tahu alasannya.

Disana ada jantung sebagai organ yang vital.

 _"Y.. You.."_ penjaga lainnya yang masih hidup geram. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya, _"you must pay for that—aarghhh!"_

Ia pun ambruk, sama seperti penjaga tadi. Wonwoo terengah, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka jika ia harus melakukan ini semua.

Tapi kondisi memaksanya untuk demikian—Wonwoo tidak akan mundur meski ia akan menyesalinya nanti.

 _Eomma, Appa, maaf karena aku sudah membunuh orang.._

Wonwoo mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipinya. Tentu ia tahu jika ibu dan ayahnya melihat kejadian tadi—pasti mereka kecewa.

Demi Tuhan, Wonwoo akan pergi ke gereja nanti dan meminta pengampunan.

Tak ingin berpikir apapun lagi, Wonwoo kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membukanya, mendapati sebuah kebun luas dengan bangunan megah di hadapannya.

Ini pasti Mansion Harold—rupanya dia disekap di gudang.

Wonwoo melanjutkan aksi penyelamatan dirinya—dengan berjalan mengendap. Sesekali ia bersembunyi di semak-semak, pohon, ataupun sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Walaupun ia memiliki pistol, tetap saja Wonwoo harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik karena pelurunya terbatas.

"Ada mobil disana," gumamnya lagi saat ia mendapati sebuah mobil yang terparkir di dekat gerbang. Ia bisa menggunakannya untuk kabur—dulu Wonwoo sempat belajar menyetir di Seoul dan dia tidak terlalu buruk dalam urusan itu.

"Hei!"

Sepasang mata rubah Wonwoo melebar ketika ia mendengar suara seorang penjaga yang sepertinya berhasil memergokinya. Dan benar saja, ada 4 penjaga yang sekarang sedang mendekatinya.

"Kau kabur ha?! Sial—"

 _Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Tangan Wonwoo semakin bergetar hebat dan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Orang-orang tadi sudah ambruk karena ulahnya, Wonwoo sudah membunuh 6 orang.

 _Ya Tuhan maafkan aku.._

"Ada apa ini?!"

Suara Harold pun terdengar menggelegar di depan pintu utama Mansion. Wonwoo buru-buru menurunkan tubuhnya, bersembunyi dibalik semak dengan nafas terengah karena panik serta takut.

Kenapa ia mendadak takut?

"Oh.. kau kabur rupanya?" suara Harold terdengar lagi. "Dimana kau sekarang?! Keluar atau aku akan mencarimu dan langsung membunuhmu detik itu juga!"

Wonwoo meremas gagang pistolnya. Ia mencoba memeriksa sisa pelurunya—habis.

Bagaimana ini?

"Baiklah, kau yang meminta." ucap Harold. "Aku akan menemukanmu dan—"

"Aku disini!"

Harold menolehkan kepalanya pada Wonwoo yang berdiri dari balik semak tempatnya bersembunyi tadi. Seringai angkuh tercipta di ujung bibirnya. Ia menurunkan pistolnya, "bagus. Kemarilah."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dengan berat, lalu melangkah menuju Harold dengan langkah yang juga berat. Air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya—ia sudah kalah.

 _Maafkan aku, Gyu._

 _Dor!_

Suara tembakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah gerbang dengan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang masuk. Langkah Wonwoo terhenti saat itu juga.

Bukankah itu—

"Mingyu?"

Namun tiba-tiba, Wonwoo merasakan ada seseorang yang menahan lehernya.

* * *

Mingyu menuruni mobilnya begitu ia tiba di Mansion Harold. Sebagian wajahnya yang tertutupi masker terlihat begitu dingin dan tegas. Namun sesungguhnya, Mingyu sedang menahan emosinya.

"Mana istriku?!" tanyanya sembari mendekati Harold dan mencengkram kerah jasnya. Harold menyeringai, "lihatlah kesana."

"G-Gyu!"

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya pada bagian kebun dan mendapati Wonwoo yang ditahan oleh seorang penjaga. Pakaiannya terlihat begitu lusuh, ada noda darah serta goresan juga di pipinya.

Brengsek.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lukai dia atau AKU AKAN MEMOTONG LEHERMU!" bentak Mingyu penuh amarah. Harold masih menyeringai santai, "oh? Maaf, aku hanya gemas saja melihat pipinya yang begitu putih."

"KURANG AJAR—"

"Gyu!"

Mingyu kembali menoleh. Sekarang, penjaga itu sudah mengeluarkan pisaunya dan mengarahkannya pada leher Wonwoo.

"Dia sudah membunuh 6 penjagaku," ucap Harold. "Dan kau sudah membunuh 2 anak buah kesayanganku. Totalnya ada 8 dan kalian harus menggantinya."

"Persetan dengan itu semua!" sahut Mingyu. Harold menyeringai lagi, "kau mau begitu? Baiklah, biar istrimu yang membayar semuanya."

Penjaga itupun semakin mendekatkan pisaunya pada leher Wonwoo—Mingyu bisa melihatnya. Wonwoo berusaha untuk meronta, namun percuma. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Mingyu tidak bisa diam saja.

"Lepaskan dia!" Mingyu mengarahkan pistolnya pada pelipis Harold. Harold menggeleng, "lepaskan? Tidak semudah itu. Kau harus membayar dulu untuk semuanya."

Mingyu menurunkan pistolnya. Sesekali ia melirik pada Wonwoo—dan tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas.

Jika tidak Wonwoo yang mati, itu berarti dia yang harus mati, 'kan?

"Lepaskan dia dan kau boleh membunuhku!" ucap Mingyu. Harold terkekeh, "akhirnya kau menyerah juga."

"JANGAN GYU!"

Wonwoo kembali berusaha untuk meronta dari penjaga yang menahan lehernya. Ia menggeleng kuat dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras, "JANGAN GYU! KUMOHON!"

"Sungguh akhir kisah cinta yang tragis." Harold tertawa. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menempelkannya pada pelipis Mingyu yang sekarang sudah pasrah—demi Wonwoo, "jadi, apa kata-kata terakhirmu untuk istrimu?"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah tak meronta lagi—matanya berkaca-kaca.

Percuma saja membawa 3 senjata jika akhirnya dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Wonwoo.

Haruskah seperti ini akhirnya?

Mingyu merasa dia adalah pecundang.

"Gyu.." lirih Wonwoo. "Kumohon.. jangan lakukan itu.. demi bayi kita.."

"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja sekarang." Harold bersiap menekan pelantuknya. _"Say goodbye, Mr. Kim."_

"TIDAK! JANGAN!"

Wonwoo meronta lagi, menggigit lengan penjaga itu dengan kuat hingga cengkramannya terlepas. Ia mendorong sang penjaga, merebut pisau yang ada di tangannya dan bergegas berlari menuju Harold—

 _Dor!_

Suara tembakan pun terdengar menggelegar di seluruh penjuru Mansion. Setelahnya, suasana pun mendadak hening. Tergantikan oleh suara deru nafas memburu dibawah salju yang berturunan.

 _Bruk!_

Disusul oleh suara seseorang yang terjatuh.

 _Harold._

Tepat setelah Wonwoo menusukkan pisau yang dipegangnya di dada kiri lelaki itu.

"Wonwoo.." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya. Pisau itu terjatuh, diikuti oleh tetesan darah yang perlahan mulai mengalir di jas Harold serta bagian pisaunya. Bahkan Wonwoo sedikit terkena darah itu.

Tubuh serta tangannya bergetar hebat saat itu juga.

"G.. Gyu.." Wonwoo terpaku. Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar—diikuti isakan lirih yang perlahan keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Gyu.. aku sudah membunuh banyak orang.." lirihnya. Mingyu mengangguk dan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa Wonwoo, tidak apa-apa.."

"Tuhan pasti akan menghukumku Gyu. Appa dan Eomma juga pasti membenciku.."

Mingyu terdiam. Dia paham jika Wonwoo belum terbiasa dengan hal ini, wajar jika Wonwoo merasa bersalah. Mungkin jika Mingyu, dia tidak akan peduli. Pekerjaannya memang seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Yang penting kau selamat sekarang.." bisiknya menenangkan. Wonwoo masih menangis di pelukannya, jemarinya yang terkotori oleh darah bergerak meremas jaket kulit berwarna hitam milik Mingyu.

Malam itu—salju begitu terasa hangat bagi Mingyu.

Tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo yang merasa kedinginan.

* * *

"Maaf aku datang terlambat.."

Seungcheol melirik pada spion tengah untuk menatap Mingyu serta Wonwoo yang duduk di jok belakang mobilnya. Mereka baru saja pulang setelah membereskan segala hal yang terjadi di Mansion Harold—dengan bantuan Jonghyun, salah satu Mafia yang terkenal juga di Amerika. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju New York.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung." ucap Mingyu dengan senyuman tipis. Seungcheol kembali fokus menatap jalanan sembari memanggil Mingyu, "Mingyu-ya."

"Ya?"

"Apa benar Wonwoo yang menghabisi Harold dan seluruh penjaganya?"

Mingyu terdiam. Ia melirik pada kepala Wonwoo yang sedang terlelap di pangkuannya. Matanya begitu sembab, pipinya terluka dan keadaannya begitu lusuh.

Sejak kejadian tadi, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bicara. Dia terus menangis, menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Meski Mingyu sudah berkata bahwa hal yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo tetap merasa sangat berdosa.

Ia paham akan hal itu.

Wonwoo berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Iya Hyung." jawab Mingyu. "Tapi.. karena itu dia merasa sangat berdosa. Bahkan dia tidak berkata apapun sejak tadi."

Seungcheol kembali melirik Mingyu sembari menghentikan laju mobilnya karena lampu merah yang menyala. Ia menghela nafas pelan, "begitu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak akan berdampak apa-apa. Tapi dia tetap menangis dan menatap tangannya, meski aku sudah membersihkan darahnya."

"Wonwoo pasti sangat tidak menyangka jika dia harus melakukan itu semua," sahut Seungcheol. "Dia berbeda dengan kita, Mingyu-ya. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang mengenal dosa. Sedangkan kita?" ia melajukan mobilnya disaat lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Suasana kembali hening, baik Seungcheol dan Mingyu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ini salahku," gumam Mingyu kemudian. "Andai aku datang lebih cepat, pasti Wonwoo tidak akan melakukan itu semua.."

"Jangan ikut menyalahkan dirimu, Kim." ucap Seungcheol. "Wonwoo hanya kaget, kau harus menenangkannya dan menjelaskan semuanya."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan surai Wonwoo yang menghalangi sepasang mata sipitnya—

Nafasnya berhenti.

Saat ia sadar bahwa sedaritadi pipi Wonwoo telah basah oleh air mata.

* * *

3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Wonwoo sekarang berada di kamarnya—menjalani perawatan akibat mentalnya yang terganggu karena 'pembunuhan' yang dilakukan olehnya. Ia selalu melamun, berbicara sendiri, bahkan terkadang tubuh Wonwoo akan bergetar ketakutan tanpa sebab. Sudah banyak psikiater yang datang untuk menolongnya—namun nihil.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

Jisoo berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo yang begitu gelap—karena Wonwoo menutup seluruh jendelanya. Ia menutup pintunya, melangkah mendekat pada ranjang setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, ayo makan." bujuk Jisoo lembut sembari mengusap bahu Wonwoo yang terduduk di ranjang dan menatap kosong—entah pada pada apa. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Jujur saja, Jisoo, Jeonghan, serta Lee Chan pun merasa sangat sedih dengan hal yang menimpa Wonwoo sekarang. Mereka juga merasa sangat bersalah—terutama Lee Chan. Seandainya mereka tidak meninggalkan Wonwoo, pasti Wonwoo tidak akan seperti itu 'kan?

"Makanlah Wonwoo-ya. Sudah 3 hari kau tidak makan dan meminum susumu." bujuk Jisoo lagi. "Ingat, kau sedang hamil. Kasihan bayimu."

Wonwoo masih tak bergeming, membuat Jisoo menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Namun, Jisoo bisa melihat pipinya basah oleh air mata.

Dia menangis.

"Hyung, aku sudah membunuh." lirihnya. "Tuhan pasti akan membenciku lagi. Eomma dan Appa juga, aku—"

"Tuhan tidak akan pernah membenci umatnya meskipun dia membuat kesalahan besar sekalipun." sela Jisoo. "Kau bisa meminta ampun Wonwoo-ya, kau bisa."

Air mata Wonwoo mengalir semakin deras. Jisoo yang tidak tega lantas menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Wonwoo membasahi bagian bahu sweaternya dengan air matanya. Tanpa sadar kedua mata Jisoo pun berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak salah selama kau meyakini bahwa hal yang kau lakukan adalah benar." bisik Jisoo. "Kau melakukannya demi melindungi Mingyu 'kan? Kau melakukannya demi melindungi bayimu 'kan?"

Wonwoo menangis semakin kencang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian itu, tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Jisoo menyadari itu—tapi dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hiks Hyung.."

"Kau tidak salah, Wonwoo-ya. Kau tidak salah.."

* * *

Mingyu berjalan menuju ruang tengah Mansion setelah pulang dari rapat mendadak di Ohio pagi tadi. Disana sudah ada Jisoo, Jeonghan serta Lee Chan—yang menonton TV namun pandangan mereka kosong.

"Hyung," panggilnya pada Jeonghan dan Jisoo. "Bagaimana Wonwoo selama aku pergi?"

Jeonghan dan Jisoo saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan—

Ah, Mingyu paham.

Masih sama.

Sejak kejadian itupun, Mingyu sama sekali tidak lepas dari Wonwoo. Dia selalu ada di Mansion, mengawasinya sambil sesekali berusaha menolongnya dengan memanggilkan psikiater terkenal.

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh—dan jujur saja itu membuat Mingyu sangat sedih.

"Kau sendiri yang harus menenangkannya," Seungcheol—yang baru saja masuk setelah melepas mantelnya—menepuk bahunya. "Kau adalah suaminya, kau lebih mengetahui dia dibanding psikiater itu. Jangan tunjukkan kesedihanmu."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. Akhirnya—setelah menghela nafas berat, Mingyu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Beberapa hari ini Mingyu tidak pernah tidur—mengingat dia harus mengawasi Wonwoo selama 24 jam penuh. Jadi selama itupun ia masuk ke kamar hanya untuk memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo?" panggilnya sembari membuka pintu kamar. Suasana gelap masih mendominasi, Mingyu tahu. Ia lalu masuk dan menutup lagi pintu kamar—kemudian menatap Wonwoo.

Nafasnya sedikit berhenti saat itu juga.

"Wonwoo sayang.." panggilnya lagi sembari mendekati Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di depan pintu balkon dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap keluar balkon, tapi entah menatap apa.

"Kenapa disini?" tanyanya lembut. "Disini dingin, ayo kita pindah ke ranjang—"

"Hiks.."

Mati-matian Mingyu menahan air matanya yang akan mengalir juga setelah mendengar suara isakan Wonwoo. Ia pun ikut mendudukan dirinya, mengusap matanya kemudian memandang keluar pintu balkon yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sayang," panggil Mingyu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Kau tahu? Di _Central Park_ sedang ada pameran. Aku sangat ingin pergi kesana bersamamu.."

"Gyu.."

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apakah yang aku lakukan kemarin adalah hal yang benar?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "kau benar, sayang. Jika kau tidak melakukan itu, mungkin aku sudah mati. Atau.. mungkin kau sudah mati?"

"Tapi aku sudah membunuh, Gyu. Tuhan membenciku.."

Sekali lagi Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Ia mendekati Wonwoo lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, "aku tahu kau merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membunuh. Itu adalah dosa, Tuhan sudah jelas membencinya. Tapi kau harus melihat dari sisi lainnya, sayang. Seandainya kau tidak melakukan itu, kaulah yang akan terbunuh. Apakah itu tidak termasuk dosa? Kau melanggar janjimu padaku untuk melindungi dirimu dan bayi kita." jelasnya. Wonwoo menangis di pelukannya, membasahi mantel Mingyu dengan air matanya.

"Aku sudah mengecewakan Eomma dan Appa.."

"Eomma dan Appa lebih kecewa jika kau pergi menyusul mereka dengan keadaan mati yang percuma."

Seketika Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu. Mingyu pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "terkadang kita harus melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang berbeda. Tapi jika kau memang masih merasa bersalah, pergilah ke gereja besok bersama Jisoo Hyung."

"Hentikan Gyu."

"Hah?"

"Hentikan semuanya," jelas Wonwoo. "Berhentilah melakukan pekerjaan ini, aku mohon. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat dosa yang lebih dalam lagi, aku juga tidak mau kau terluka. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau kerjakan selain ini.."

Mingyu terdiam untuk mencerna kata-kata Wonwoo. Apakah maksudnya dia harus berhenti menjadi seorang Mafia?

"Aku mohon, Gyu. Aku hanya 2 kali memohon kepadamu 'kan?" pinta Wonwoo lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan aku tidak ingin Tuhan membencimu lebih dalam. Selain memikirkan diriku, aku juga memikirkan ini."

"Baiklah." jawab Mingyu. Ia tersenyum—yang menandakan bahwa ia setuju, "jika kau yang meminta, mana bisa aku menolaknya? Besok kita pergi ke gereja bersama-sama."

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum dan kembali menghambur ke pelukan Mingyu. Sekarang tak ada lagi beban yang dipikirkannya, semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Kita akan pindah ke Korea." ucap Mingyu—yang membuat Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Kupikir aku ingin menikmati hidupku di negaraku sendiri. Selain itu.. kau pasti merindukan Bohyuk, nenekmu dan teman-temanmu kan?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Gyu." Wonwoo menangis lagi—kali ini karena terharu. Mingyu terkekeh dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan hidupku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu dan menikah denganmu walau kau sempat terpaksa."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan memeluk Mingyu lagi dengan sangat erat. Mungkin awalnya dia terpaksa dan dia membenci Mingyu. Mungkin awalnya Wonwoo berpikir bahwa Tuhan membencinya. Mungkin awalnya Wonwoo merasa bahwa dia tidak akan bahagia—

Tapi tidak.

Kim Mingyu adalah takdir paling indah dari Tuhan yang pernah diberikan kepadanya—dan Wonwoo bersumpah dia akan menjaganya.

* * *

Suasana di sebuah rumah tua yang dikelilingi oleh tanaman hijau nampak begitu sepi siang itu. Hanya ada seorang wanita tua—dengan lelaki yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya sembari menemani wanita tua itu menonton TV.

"Bohyuk-ah," panggilnya pada Bohyuk, nama lelaki itu. Bohyuk mengangkat kepalanya, "ya, Halmeoni?"

"Bagaimana kabar Wonwoo sekarang ya?"

Bohyuk terdiam. Sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu sejak Wonwoo menghilang begitu saja setelah membebaskannya dari penjara. Neneknya selalu menanyakan dimana keberadaan Wonwoo, bagaimana kabarnya dan keadaannya. Bohyuk tahu bahwa dia merindukannya.

Tapi sungguh dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Bohyuk lebih merindukannya.

"Entahlah, Halmeoni." jawab Bohyuk. Ia tersenyum hambar, "kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Besok tahun baru.." ucap sang nenek lagi. "Aku membeli banyak daging, kuharap itu akan membuat Wonwoo pulang karena memikirkan kita. Kakakmu itu sangat menyukainya kan?"

"Iya, Halmeoni."

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

Bohyuk dan nenek Jeon pun menoleh pada pintu. Siapa yang datang?

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya," Bohyuk bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, membuka kenopnya lalu—

Sepasang mata rubahnya membulat seketika.

"..H-Hyung?"

"Bohyuk-ah.."

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku memaksa Wonwoo untuk menikah denganku karena dia memergokiku membunuh orang. Aku membawanya ke Amerika, dengan jaminan Bohyuk akan bebas dan kembali mengenyam pendidikan sampai kuliah nanti. Awalnya aku selalu menyiksanya, tapi semuanya berubah begitu saja. Aku sangat mencintainya sekarang.."

Bohyuk dan nenek Jeon nampak terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan Mingyu. Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menunduk, meremas tangan Mingyu berharap itu akan menenangkannya karena tidak mungkin Bohyuk dan sang nenek mau menerima penjelasan Mingyu begitu saja.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi—dan itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar.

"Aku adalah seorang Mafia di Amerika." lanjut Mingyu lagi. "Tapi dulu, orangtuaku juga adalah Mafia di Korea. Tapi mereka tewas, karena itulah aku pergi ke Amerika bersama Seungcheol Hyung."

"Kami terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan ini. Sebenarnya kami tidak menginginkannya." kali ini Seungcheol yang melanjutkannya. "Mungkin kalian terkejut dan tidak menerima pekerjaan kami, tapi sungguh. Kami sudah berhenti menjadi Mafia.."

"Karena Wonwoo." sela Mingyu. "Kemarin Wonwoo sudah menyadarkanku, dia juga menyelamatkanku dari orang yang akan membunuhku padahal dia sendiri sedang terancam. Wonwoo sudah 2 kali menyelamatkan hidupku. Tanpanya mungkin aku sudah mati percuma sekarang. Jadi kumohon, maafkan aku. Kalian boleh membenciku karena asal usulku, pekerjaanku, dan juga perlakuanku selama ini. Tapi sungguh, jangan pisahkan aku dari Wonwoo. Maafkan aku.."

Mingyu pun bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlutut di bawah kaki nenek Jeon serta Bohyuk. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang siap keluar dari pelupuknya. Apapun yang akan dikatakan neneknya dan Bohyuk, dia harus menerimanya.

Meskipun dia mencintai Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ssi," panggil nenek Jeon. Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah wanita tua itu. Ada jeda sejenak—

Sebelum akhirnya ia menarik bahu Mingyu lalu mengusap rambut kehitamannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku akui apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan." ucapnya. "Tapi kau sudah menyelamatkan kedua cucuku dari takdir yang tak seharusnya menimpa mereka. Kau membuat Bohyuk bebas, kau juga menyekolahkannya. Dulu aku selalu takut jika Bohyuk akan terus-terusan menderita, tapi ternyata.. kaulah yang menyelamatkannya."

"Itu adalah permintaan Wonwoo, aku hanya mengabulkannya saja." jawab Mingyu. Nenek Jeon menggeleng, "ya aku tahu itu adalah permintaan Wonwoo. Tapi jika kau jahat, kau tidak akan mengabulkannya 'kan meskipun kau sudah mendapatkan cucuku?"

Mingyu terdiam. Wanita itupun melanjutkannya, "lalu.. kau juga berkata bahwa kau mencintai cucuku. Terimakasih banyak, itu adalah takdir paling membahagiakan dari Tuhan yang pernah kudengar. Sejak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal, mereka selalu menerima takdir yang menyedihkan. Aku tidak pernah bisa membahagiakan mereka, bahkan sampai mereka besar.."

"Halmeoni.." Wonwoo ikut berlutut dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras. Nenek Jeon tersenyum, "apapun hal yang menimpa kalian dan apapun yang terjadi pada kalian di masa lalu, aku tidak akan mengungkitnya. Asalkan kalian bahagia, aku akan menerimanya."

"Terimakasih banyak Halmeoni, terimakasih.." ucap Mingyu sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji aku akan menjaga Wonwoo dan membahagiakannya. Aku akan mengubah takdirnya."

"Buktikanlah, Mingyu-ssi. Aku akan melihatnya sendiri sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi."

Mingyu mengangguk dan menatap Wonwoo yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka saling melempar senyum bahagia—

Baru kali inilah Mingyu dan Wonwoo merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

"Besok aku mau menemui Jihoon,"

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya pada Wonwoo yang berbaring di sampingnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Saat ini, mereka masih berada di rumah nenek Wonwoo—lebih tepatnya di kamar Wonwoo saat ia masih SMP. Seungcheol dan Lee Chan tidur di ruang tamu bersama Bohyuk, sementara Jisoo dan Jeonghan menempati kamar Bohyuk.

Sebenarnya Mingyu sudah membeli satu rumah sederhana di Seoul—dengan uang yang didapatnya dari hasil menjual Mansion di Amerika. Mingyu benar-benar serius untuk berhenti menjadi Mafia. Dia akan membuat bisnis kecil di Korea dengan sisa uangnya.

"Yakin? Kau tidak lelah?" Mingyu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk, "hmm. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku juga merindukan Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Bagaimana ya kabar mereka sekarang? Apa mereka masih berisik?"

Mingyu terkekeh. Rupanya teman-teman Wonwoo memiliki sifat yang agak berbeda daripada dirinya yang pendiam.

Ia jadi penasaran, bagaimana rupa teman-temannya?

"Aku ingin ikut kalau begitu," ucap Mingyu. "Dulu aku hanya mengetahui wajah Soonyoung saja. Bagaimana dengan Jihoon dan Seokmin?"

"Jihoon itu sama sepertiku, sedangkan Seokmin berisik seperti Soonyoung. Ngomong-ngomong, Soonyoung sudah lama berpacaran dengan Jihoon."

"Seokmin?"

"Hmm.. entahlah dia tidak jelas. Siapa juga yang mau berpacaran dengan makhluk berisik seperti Seokmin?"

Sekali lagi Mingyu terkekeh. Ia membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya—setelah mengubah posisi Wonwoo menjadi menyamping. Lalu, ia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Wonwoo sembari memberi satu kecupan di bibirnya, "kalau begitu, ayo kita cepat-cepat tidur agar kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka."

"Um!" Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya, "selamat malam Mingyu-ya."

"Selamat malam juga sayang.."

Wonwoo pun memejamkan matanya, begitupula dengan Mingyu. Namun tiba-tiba—

"Gyu,"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."

 **END.**

* * *

 **Halo.**

 **Saya membawakan ending dari ini. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan, saya sedang mumet :") happy ending kan? Hehehehe.**

 **Btw, nanti saya akan publish satu chapter spesial yang nyeritain bulan madu sama lahiran anak mereka. Kan kalian pasti pengen tau dan ga terima ini end begitu aja? Mana endingnya gaenak banget :") maaf yaaa /bow**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat 143 favs dan 174 follow serta para reviewers yang baik hati. Nanti deh saya sebutnya di chapter spesial, kalian banyak juga ya ternyata? :") makasih banget. Tanpa kalian saya gabisa nyelesain ini, esp "ichinisan1-3" yang reviewnya panjang banget, mungkin ngalahin panjang ffnya .ga**

 **Tapi setelah ini, saya mau publish ff baru. Meanie tentunya, saya lagi gemes-gemesnya sama mereka. Genrenya fantasy /oke ini sedikit spoiler. Tunggu aja yaaa xD**

 **Sekian, kaxo.**


	10. Chapter 9 : Special Chapter

**A Mafia Bride ; Special Chapter.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo (Meanie) with other SEVENTEEN members.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment.**

* * *

5 bulan pun berlalu.

Kini, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah menjalani kehidupan normal mereka di Korea. Mingyu mengurus bisnis restorannya yang sudah cukup terkenal di pusat kota Seoul bersama Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Lee Chan yang berkuliah di Seoul University bersama Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Seokmin—sebelumnya saat Wonwoo berkata bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Jihoon, Lee Chan merengek ikut dan akhirnya ia menjadi dekat dengan ketiga orang itu. Lalu Wonwoo yang sibuk mengurus kehamilannya yang memasuki usia 5 bulan. Tadinya Wonwoo ingin ikut mendaftar bersama Lee Chan, namun Mingyu melarang hingga anak mereka berusia 6 bulan nanti—yang otomatis membuat Wonwoo akan masuk kuliah di tahun depan.

Kehidupan mereka jauh lebih bahagia sekarang. Tanpa senjata, narkoba, serta pertumpahan darah. Mingyu dan Seungcheol serius untuk menghentikan dan melupakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka dulu.

"Aku pulang~"

Mingyu memasuki rumah sederhana tempat ia tinggal bersama Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo serta Lee Chan. Sebenarnya rumah ini tidak terlalu sederhana—justru terlampau besar dan mewah.

"Selamat datang Mingyu-ya," Wonwoo tersenyum menyambut suaminya yang baru saja pulang dari Busan untuk mengurus restoran barunya yang akan dibangun disana. Ia meletakkan gelas bekas susunya di atas meja lalu dan membiarkan Mingyu mengecup keningnya. Rutinitas mereka setiap kali Mingyu pulang bekerja.

"Mana Lee Chan?" tanya Mingyu sembari melonggarkan dasinya. Wonwoo mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kursi meja makan—ia pegal berdiri lama-lama karena perutnya yang mulai membesar, "pergi bersama Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Ada tugas mendadak."

"Jadi daritadi kau hanya sendiri?"

"He'em."

"Astaga.. kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sayang? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu dan bayi kita?"

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Mingyu yang begitu khawatir. Sehari-hari, ia memang selalu berdua bersama Lee Chan—jika Lee Chan tidak masuk kuliah atau pulang cepat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gyu." ucapnya. "Ah, apa kau ingin kopi atau teh—"

"Tidak tidak, biar aku yang membuatnya sendiri nanti. Duduk saja sayang." sela Mingyu. Ia ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi Wonwoo setelah melepas blazernya, "ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah membooking 6 tiket untuk pergi ke Yunani lusa nanti. Tolong kau katakan pada Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Seokmin ya? Aku sengaja membooking untuk mereka juga."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Akhir minggu nanti, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan akan menyelenggarakan pernikahan mereka di Yunani—tepatnya di pantai Navagio, pantai yang ada di adegan Descendants of The Sun. Keduanya sudah berada di Yunani sejak satu minggu kemarin untuk mengurus pernikahannya—sementara Jisoo pulang ke California untuk mengabari dan membawa keluarganya. Itulah alasan kenapa ketiga orang itu tidak ada di rumah—meskipun mereka memang jarang berada di rumah karena bekerja bersama Mingyu.

"Eum.. Gyu?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin es krim rasa mangga."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Seperti biasa, di usia kehamilannya yang sekarang, Wonwoo sering kali meminta sesuatu—yang biasa disebut mengidam. Tapi Mingyu bersyukur Wonwoo tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh dan menyulitkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, lalu apa lagi?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menumpukkan dagunya dan tersenyum manis, "hmm.. aku juga ingin jepit rambut berwarna ungu. Ya ya?"

"Astaga.. apa jepit rambutmu yang sekarang masih kurang banyak sayang?"

"Ish, kumohon Gyu. Aku belum pernah mempunyai yang warna ungu~"

Sekali lagi Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Sejak usia kehamilannya memasuki 4 bulan, Wonwoo senang sekali mengoleksi berbagai jepit berwarna untuk menjepit surai cokelatnya yang agak memanjang—seperti sekarang ini. Sebuah jepit berwarna kuning terlihat menempel di ujung surainya. Mungkin bawaan dari bayi mereka yang dokter katakan berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya? Biar kucari dulu—"

"Jangan!"

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana kau ingin mendapatkan es krim dan jepitmu sayang?"

"Titip saja pada Lee Chan," Wonwoo bangkit dari kursinya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Mingyu—yang tentu saja terkejut akan perbuatannya—lalu memeluk lehernya dan menyandarkan kepalanya, "aku juga ingin memelukmu, jadi jangan kemana-mana."

Mingyu menyeringai. Ia memeluk pinggang Wonwoo lalu mengecupi telinganya, "jika seperti ini posisinya, kau seperti mengundang singa yang lapar sayang." bisiknya dengan suaranya yang jauh lebih berat daripada biasanya. Kedua pipi Wonwoo merona, namun ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "hmm.. memang?"

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah menggodaku sayang. Aku tidak akan melepasmu malam ini."

Mingyu pun mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo—yang terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya—lalu membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Setelah itupun, terdengar suara lenguhan dan desahan—

Kapan lagi Mingyu akan mendapat 'jatah' langsung dari Wonwoo?

* * *

Suasana di salah satu bandara di Yunani terlihat begitu ramai pagi ini. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, memenuhi setiap sudut bandara sembari mengobrol, memainkan ponsel mereka, dan sebagainya.

Mingyu, Wonwoo, Lee Chan, Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Seokmin adalah sekian banyak orang yang baru saja tiba dan memenuhi keramaian itu. Setelah perjalanan melelahkan selama hampir beberapa jam, mereka sudah sampai di negara yang terkenal akan kisah dewa dan dewinya ini.

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka jika sekarang aku ada di Yunani!" pekik Seokmin heboh. Soonyoung mengangguk, "benar. Apalagi kita akan pergi ke lokasi syuting Descendants of The Sun. Astaga.. rasanya aku seperti bermimpi!"

"Memalukan," desis Jihoon. Wonwoo terkekeh dan merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu, "jangan begitu Jihoon-ah. Soonyoung kan kekasihmu dan Seokmin adalah sahabat kita."

"Ya, dan sekarang aku sedang berpura-pura tidak mengenal mereka."

Wonwoo terkekeh lagi. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju pintu bandara. Seungcheol sudah berada disana untuk menjemput mereka.

"Mingyu-ya!"

"Seungcheol Hyung!"

Mereka pun mendekat pada Seungcheol yang sudah menunggu sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobilnya. Mingyu memeluknya sejenak, "Hyung, selamat ya."

"Ahahaha.. aku bahkan belum menikah, Kim. Tapi terimakasih." jawab Seungcheol setelah Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. Mingyu tersenyum, "sengaja, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya."

"Kau ini. Ah! Ayo cepat masuk ke mobil, biar aku yang memasukkan koper-koper kalian."

"Biar kubantu, Hyung." sahut Mingyu. Ia menoleh pada Wonwoo, "masuklah duluan sayang, ya?"

"Iya Gyu."

Wonwoo, Lee Chan, Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Seokmin pun memasuki mobil dan menunggu Seungcheol serta Mingyu membereskan koper-koper mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya selesai. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kota—lebih tepatnya menuju rumah yang Seungcheol sewa selama ia berada di Yunani.

"Bagaimana persiapannya Hyung?" tanya Mingyu yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Seungcheol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, "hampir seratus persen. Tinggal mengurus kapal-kapal yang akan membawa kita ke Navagio."

"Hmm. Lalu Jisoo Hyung? Dia sudah sampai?"

"Sejak lusa kemarin dia sudah sampai, bahkan dia melarangku bertemu Jeonghan sampai di altar nanti. Salah satu ritual pernikahan—katanya. Hah, entahlah."

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar jawaban Seungcheol. Ia menyikut lengan lelaki itu pelan, "kau tahu 'kan Jisoo Hyung itu selalu pergi ke gereja? Wajar dia seperti itu."

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi kau bayangkan saja. Aku dan Jeonghan tinggal satu atap tapi kami berkomunikasi lewat ponsel."

Suara tawa Mingyu pun mendominasi seisi mobil. Hingga hampir 15 menit berlalu, mereka sampai. Di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya khas Yunani yang menghadap langsung ke laut—terhalang oleh pagar kayu.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai." Seungcheol membuka sabuk pengamannya. Mingyu mengangguk, ikut membuka sabuk pengamannya dan hendak membuka pintu. Namun suara Jihoon di kursi belakang mengintrupsinya.

"Mingyu Hyung,"

"Ya?"

"Wonwoo tertidur di bahuku, bisakah kau membantu?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya. Nampak Wonwoo terlelap di bahu mungil Jihoon—sehingga Jihoon kesulitan untuk turun karena ia takut membangunkan Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum, "tunggu sebentar."

Pemuda itupun keluar dari mobil kemudian berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Ia membukanya, mengangkat Wonwoo secara perlahan—dengan gaya pengantin—agar tidak mengusiknya. Jihoon menghela nafas lega sembari keluar dari mobil dan menyusul Soonyoung, Seokmin serta Lee Chan yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah bersama Seungcheol.

"Pasti kau lelah ya?" Mingyu tersenyum saat memperhatikan wajah teduh Wonwoo yang sedang terlelap. Meski berat, Mingyu sama sekali tidak masalah.

Justru ia sangat menyukainya—karena itu bisa membuatnya melihat wajah Wonwoo lebih dekat dan lebih lama.

* * *

"Hnghhh.."

Wonwoo mengerang pelan sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Perlahan ia membuka matanya—mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Dimana ini?

"Sudah bangun?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu yang ternyata berada di sisinya dengan satu senyuman yang membuat sepasang pipi gembilnya merona. Buru buru ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mingyu untuk menyembunyikan rona itu.

"Dimana ini, Gyu?" tanyanya dengan suara teredam—yang sangat imut menurut Mingyu. Mingyu mengusap punggungnya, "di rumah Seungcheol Hyung."

"Mingyu Hyung~ waktunya makan malam~"

Suara Lee Chan yang memanggil dari luar kamar membuat Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Mingyu memandangnya, "ayo kita makan sayang."

"Gendong~"

Mingyu terkekeh. Ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga punggungnya berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, "kemarilah."

Wonwoo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Mingyu dan menyandarkan dagunya pada salah satu bahu kekarnya. Mingyu pun mengangkatnya—menahan nafas sebentar karena berat Wonwoo. Kemudian, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar untuk pergi ke ruang makan.

"Gyu, aku berat ya?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" tanyanya balik. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ish! Jawab saja!"

"Ya, kau berat." jawab Mingyu. Ia melanjutkannya, "tapi aku sama sekali tidak masalah, hitung-hitung olahraga."

Wonwoo tertawa pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Mingyu, "hehe. Aku mencintaimu, Gyu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang."

"Eiy~ terus saja bermesraan."

Sindiran dari Jisoo menyadarkan keduanya. Baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa kikuk menanggapinya. Sungguh, Mingyu tak sadar bahwa dia sudah tiba di ruang makan.

"Jeonghan Hyung mana?" tanya Wonwoo sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi—setelah turun dari gendongan Mingyu. Jisoo menatapnya, "ada di kamar."

"Hah? Kenapa dia tidak ikut makan bersama kita?"

"Jeonghan tidak boleh bertatap muka dengan Seungcheol sampai hari pernikahan nanti," jelas Jisoo seraya meletakkan semangkuk sup untuk Wonwoo. "Jadi dia tidak bisa bergabung disini, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham, sementara objek yang dibicarakan—Seungcheol—hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jisoo pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia akan makan berdua bersama Jeonghan di kamar.

"Eum.. siapa nama laki-laki tadi?" tanya Seokmin diantara kegiatan makan malam mereka. Seungcheol menatapnya sembari meletakkan sendoknya, "Jisoo, kenapa?"

"Dia menyukai—emphhh!"

"Berisik Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Oh? Kau menyukai Jisoo Hyung?" tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon mendengus, "cih, jangan harap dia mau bersama dengan makhluk berisik sepertimu Lee Seokmin."

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali, Hyung!"

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan dan hendak kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti lagi saat jemari Mingyu bergerak menjepit surainya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kau lupa memakai jepitmu," ucap Mingyu—yang membuat pipi Wonwoo merona sangat parah. Seungcheol yang melihat kejadian itu lantas meneguk airnya dan pura-pura terbatuk, "uhuk! Hah.. rasanya aku kepanasan. Ada apa ya?"

"Cih! Kau iri!"

Dan malam itupun dihabiskan oleh candaan antara Mingyu serta Seungcheol—yang diikuti tawa dari Wonwoo, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seokmin serta Lee Chan.

Kapan lagi mereka bisa menikmati suasana menenangkan seperti ini?

* * *

"Choi Seungcheol, apa kau bersedia menerima Yoon Jeonghan sebagai istrimu sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

"Yoon Jeonghan, apa kau bersedia menerima Choi Seungcheol sebagai suamimu sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya.. aku bersedia."

Suara tepukan tangan langsung memenuhi seisi pulau Navagio begitu Seungcheol dan Jeonghan telah selesai membacakan sumpah mereka. Setelah hampir 3 hari dipisahkan oleh Jisoo—dengan penuh keterpaksaan—kedua lelaki yang saling mencintai ini akhirnya dipertemukan dan dipersatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Rona bahagia begitu terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoon Jeonghan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Seungcheol."

Suara tepukan tangan tadi pun berubah menjadi suara teriakan histeris dan penuh godaan saat Seungcheol mencium bibir Jeonghan. Entah kemana suasana khidmat yang tadi begitu melingkupi seluruh tamu—yang kebanyakan adalah keluarga dan teman dekat.

Kemudian, acara pun berganti menjadi acara lempar bunga. Para tamu sudah berkumpul, menunggu Seungcheol dan Jeonghan melempar sebuket bunga yang mereka genggam sama-sama—

"Wah! Kalian berdua akan segera menikah!" pekik Soonyoung pada Jisoo dan Seokmin yang berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu secara bersamaan. Rona merah perlahan mulai memenuhi pipi Jisoo, sementara Seokmin terkekeh girang sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Acara pun berganti lagi menjadi acara pesta sederhana yang Seungcheol adakan juga disana. Tema yang kali ini diusungnya adalah _summer party,_ sehingga semua tamu yang datang nampak mengenakan pakaian yang cocok untuk musim panas—bahkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan juga. Sama sekali tak ada nuansa formal disini.

"Hyung, selamat ya." Mingyu memeluk erat Seungcheol. "Akhirnya kau menikah juga. Kukira kau akan jadi perjaka tua."

"Sial," Seungcheol melepas pelukannya dan memukul pelan lengan Mingyu yang tak tertutupi apapun—karena Mingyu mengenakan pakaian tanpa lengan. Mingyu terkekeh sebentar lalu menyeringai, "hehe maaf Hyung. Oh, nikmati juga malam pertamamu nanti ya."

"Tentu, aku sangat tidak sabar menantinya."

Kedua lelaki itupun tertawa horror—membuat Jeonghan yang ada di sisi lain pantai bersama Wonwoo mengusap tengkuknya. Wonwoo menatapnya, "kenapa Hyung?"

"Aku merasa ada yang membicarakanku dan ini sangat tidak enak."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan dan kembali meminum _squash_ nya—sebetulnya ia sangat ingin _wine_ tapi pasti Mingyu akan memarahinya karena ia sedang hamil. Pandangannya pun teralih pada bangkai kapal yang ada di tengah-tengah pantai.

Indah sekali.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkai kapal itu dan memasukinya. Banyak batu putih yang terjajar di sisi kapal dengan banyak tulisan—

Tunggu.

Wonwoo merogoh saku kemejanya untuk mengambil batu yang serupa. Ia sengaja membawa batu yang dulu diberikan Mingyu ini.

"Sedang melihat apa?"

Sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari arah belakang membuat Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya. Sudah jelas itu adalah Mingyu.

"Gyu, apakah batu ini adalah batu yang sama dengan batu-batu itu?" tanya Wonwoo sembari menunjuk batu yang ada di sisi-sisi kapal. Mingyu mengangguk, "ya. Kenapa?"

"Hmm.. tidak."

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengambil batu yang serupa. Lalu, ia meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menyejajarkan kedua telapak tangannya, "kau ingat jika dulu aku berkata bahwa aku akan kembali lagi kesini bersama pasanganku?" tanyanya sembari menatap Wonwoo. "Ternyata.. mitos itu benar. Aku benar-benar datang kembali bersama pasanganku."

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia pun tersenyum. Lalu, Wonwoo kembali bertanya, "tapi Gyu, kenapa batu-batu itu dicoret dan ditulisi?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Mingyu mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi.. kau mau mencoret-coret batu kita seperti itu?"

"Hm! Aku mau!"

Mingyu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil spidol yang sengaja dibawanya. Sebenarnya Mingyu tahu jika nanti batu-batu ini akan dicoreti—karena itulah ia membawa spidol.

"Sudah!" Mingyu menunjukkan batu yang sudah ia tulisi dan menunjukkannya pada Wonwoo. Hanya sebuah tulisan sederhana. Namanya dan nama Wonwoo yang ditulis dalam huruf hangul dan diberi sedikit tanda cinta.

"Giliranku." Wonwoo merebut spidol itu dan menuliskan sesuatu di batunya. Setelah beberapa detik, batu itupun telah selesai ditulis oleh nama Mingyu, Wonwoo serta—siapa itu?

"Kim Hana?" gumam Mingyu heran. Wonwoo tersenyum, "itu adalah nama anak kita nanti."

Mingyu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia ikut tersenyum. Setelahnya, ia pun meletakkan batunya dan batu milik Wonwoo di antara batu-batu lainnya yang terjajar di sisi bangkai kapal.

"Ayo kita membawa batu lagi." ucap Mingyu sembari memungut tiga batu lain. "Kuharap, kita bisa kembali lagi kesini bersama Hana."

"Ya, semoga saja."

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya lagi dan mengecup keningnya. Baru saja dia akan mengarahkan kecupannya ke arah bibir—

"Uhuk!"

"YA! SIALAN KAU SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG!"

* * *

Esoknya mereka semua pun pergi berlibur ke laut Aegea di pulau Santorini. Suasana pantai yang begitu indah disertai hotel yang tepat berada di atas tebing membuat mereka semua berdecak kagum. Aroma khas laut pun menyapa hidung mereka. Benar-benar indah dan menyejukkan.

"Ini sangat indah!" pekik Lee Chan yang sedaritadi memotret pemandangan laut menggunakan kamera yang melingkar di lehernya. Saat ini mereka berada di balkon hotel yang mereka sewa. Menikmati makan siang sembari memandang indahnya laut biru yang sedikit terpancar oleh cahaya matahari.

"Masih banyak tempat indah lainnya," sahut Seungcheol. "Besok kita pergi ke Paros, disana kita bisa menyelam ke dalam lautnya."

"Ya! Aku mau!"

Mereka semua pun kembali menikmati makan siang mereka yang berupa makanan khas Yunani. Dan setelahnya, mereka semua—kecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo—pergi ke daerah sekitar pulau untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Gyu, padahal kau ikut saja dengan mereka. Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Wonwoo begitu ia dan Mingyu tiba di kamar. Wonwoo memang sengaja tidak ikut karena pinggangnya pegal. Sejak memasuki usia ke 5 bulan, Wonwoo memang sering mengeluh sakit pinggang—faktor dari perutnya.

"Tidak, aku mau menemanimu. Lagipula aku lelah," Mingyu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah ia membuka jendela. Angin khas laut yang disertai aromanya pun seketika memenuhi kamar mereka. Hotel ini memang berhadapan langsung ke arah laut Aegea.

Wonwoo pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di sisi Mingyu. Mingyu langsung membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap-ngusap punggungnya yang membuat Wonwoo merasa sangat nyaman.

"Gyu," panggilnya. Mingyu membalasnya dengan deheman, "hmm?"

Lelaki manis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Mingyu beberapa saat yang membuat Mingyu sedikit salah tingkah. Lalu, ia mengecup sekilas bibir Mingyu—menimbulkan rona merah di sepasang pipinya yang gembil akibat efek kehamilan.

Manis sekali, Mingyu sangat gemas.

"Astaga.. manisnya istriku~" Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Mereka saling bertatapan lagi, saling mendekatkan wajah dan kali ini Mingyu lah yang memberi sentuhan pada bibir Wonwoo.

"Mmhh—" lenguh Wonwoo saat Mingyu menggerakkan bibirnya menjadi melumat. Wonwoo meremas lengan berotot Mingyu, membuka sedikit mulutnya lalu menjilati bibir atas suaminya. Tautan itu semakin memanas. Bahkan tanpa sadar Mingyu sudah menindih Wonwoo yang mengerang pasrah tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sayang," Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya—karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang terengah dengan bibir memerah di bawahnya, "bolehkah?"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Mingyu terkekeh kemudian menarik jepit rambut berwarna kuning yang ada di ujung surai Wonwoo sembari memberi kecupan kecil di keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku juga—aahhh.."

Mingyu mengecup daun telinga Wonwoo setelah membisikinya dengan suara yang jauh lebih berat daripada biasanya. Perlahan, kecupan itu turun ke leher. Mingyu memberikan banyak tanda disana—menunjukkan bahwa Wonwoo hanya miliknya. Tangannya ikut bergerak melucuti kemeja tipis yang Wonwoo pakai.

"Gyuhhhh—hhhh.." Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Mingyu menyibak kemeja itu lalu mengecup, menggigit dan menjilati dada serta perut Wonwoo. Sembari menghisapi putingnya, tangan Mingyu bergerak lagi menarik celana selutut yang Wonwoo pakai.

"Aku tidak pernah puas denganmu Wonwoo." ucap Mingyu—ia melepaskan sentuhannya seraya menbuka pakaiannya sendiri. Tubuh keduanya berkeringat—padahal angin dari laut terus masuk ke dalam kamar.

"A-Aahh—Gyu sakit—" Wonwoo sedikit merintih ketika Mingyu mulai memasuki lubangnya tanpa pemanasan. Meskipun mereka sering melakukannya—dan Mingyu juga selalu pelan, Wonwoo selalu merasa kesakitan.

"Tenang sayang.." Mingyu mengulum daun telinga Wonwoo untuk menenangkannya. Ia melingkarkan kedua kaki Wonwoo di pinggangnya, kembali memasukkan penisnya yang mendapat respon berupa cengkraman kuat kuku-kuku Wonwoo pada bahunya. Keringat membasahi surainya, membuat mata sipit yang selalu Mingyu puja itu tertutupi.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Mingyu lagi sembari memakaikan jepit yang tadi ia lepas pada surai Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatapnya dan tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah, "aku juga mencintaimu."

"Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

"Pe.. Pelan-pelan.."

Mingyu mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Wonwoo meremas sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk di bawahnya, beberapa kali matanya terbuka dan tertutup diikuti suara rintihan.

"Ah—ah! Gyu, disitu.."

"Disini?" Mingyu kembali menggerakkan penisnya pada titik tadi. Wonwoo mengangguk, "iya. Cepat Gyu."

Mingyu pun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan sedang—tak ingin Wonwoo merasa kesakitan jika ia langsung menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Tapi Wonwoo justru mendesah penuh frustasi, "Mingyuhhh! Cepathhh!"

"As your wish, honey."

Dan seketika tubuh Wonwoo terhentak-hentak karena kecepatan Mingyu yang mulai tidak terkontrol. Wajahnya memerah karena nafsu, begitupula dengan wajah Mingyu. Wonwoo meremas bantal yang ditindihnya saat klimaksnya akan segera datang.

"Aahhh hmhhh—Mingyuhh—aahh akuhhh—hnghhh!"

"Bersama sayang—ugh!"

"Mingyuhh, aahh! MINGYU!"

Wonwoo pun mencapai puncaknya, disusul Mingyu setelah 3 hentakan. Sensasi hangat langsung melingkupi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Nafasnya keduanya terengah dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuh.

"Lelah?" Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya setelah menutupi bagian bawah tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada terbuka Mingyu, "iya.."

"Tidurlah sayang,"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Namun sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya, ia memanggil Mingyu, "Gyu."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang.."

Siang itupun mereka habiskan dengan tertidur sembari memeluk satu sama lain. Tak perlu pergi ke pantai ataupun tempat lainnya.

* * *

Dan waktu pun semakin berlalu.

Tak terasa usia kandungan Wonwoo sudah memasuki 9 bulan. Perutnya semakin membesar, begitupula dengan pipinya—yang membuat Mingyu kerap kali gemas. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ia akan melahirkan sekitar 2 minggu lagi, karena itulah sudah hampir seminggu ini Mingyu tidak pergi bekerja demi mengawasi Wonwoo.

"Sayang, kau mau apa?" tanya Mingyu saat ia melihat Wonwoo yang sedang membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. Saat ini, ia hanya berdua saja dengan Wonwoo di rumah. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan pergi bekerja, Jisoo—ekhem—pergi berkencan dengan Seokmin, sementara Lee Chan pergi _hangout_ bersama Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Aku mau memasak, kau belum makan 'kan?" tanya Wonwoo balik. Mingyu tersenyum dan menggeleng sembari mendekati Wonwoo, "tidak, kau duduk saja. Biar aku yang memasak sendiri."

"Tapi Gyu—"

"Sayang, kumohon?"

Wonwoo terdiam, dan akhirnya ia menurut. Mingyu benar-benar melarangnya melakukan aktivitas apapun sampai ia melahirkan nanti. Semuanya digantikan oleh Mingyu, bahkan hingga urusan mencuci baju.

"Padahal aku 'kan bisa," ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu yang kini sedang sibuk memotong daging menoleh pada Wonwoo yang ada di sampingnya, "tidak, aku saja. Kau diam, oke? Aku akan buatkan daging panggang kesukaanmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia pun memperhatikan Mingyu yang begitu lihai mengolah bumbu serta bahan. Sebenarnya Mingyu memang jago memasak. Karena itulah ia mendirikan restoran—sebagai pengganti dari profesi gelapnya.

Tunggu.

"Ugh," tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengerang dan memegangi perutnya. Mingyu sontak terkejut dan bergegas mematikan kompor, "kenapa sayang?!"

"Pe.. Perutku sakit Gyu—ah!"

Mingyu buru-buru menahan tubuh Wonwoo yang akan ambruk. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Mungkinkah dia akan melahirkan sekarang?!

"Oh, tidak!" Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo—persetan dengan beratnya—dan membawanya menuju mobil mereka yang ada di bagasi. Ia sudah duga ini akan terjadi, beberapa kali Wonwoo mengeluh sakit meskipun dokter mengatakan ia akan melahirkan 2 minggu lagi.

"Gyu.. hiks.." Wonwoo mulai menangis karena tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya. Mingyu menyalakan mobilnya, membawanya dengan kecepatan sedang—tak bisa dibilang sedang juga—sembari menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang terasa dingin, "sabar sayang, oke? Kumohon."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, rasanya sangat sakit hingga membuat kepalanya pusing. Perlahan, pandangannya mengabur—

Dan ia pun pingsan.

"Wonwoo?! Wonwoo?!" panggil Mingyu panik. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, ia membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi—tanpa peduli jika ia akan ditilang oleh polisi.

"Ya Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan Wonwoo.."

* * *

"Tenanglah Mingyu-ya."

Seungcheol terus mengusap bahu Mingyu yang duduk di sampingnya sembari meremas jarinya dengan resah. Begitu tiba di rumah sakit tadi, Mingyu langsung menghubungi Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, serta Lee Chan. Ada Jihoon, Soonyoung serta Seokmin juga. Mereka ikut karena mendengar kabar dari Jisoo serta Lee Chan. Sementara Bohyuk serta nenek Jeon—yang dihubungi oleh Jeonghan—belum juga tiba karena jalanan di Changwon yang macet.

"Aku takut Hyung," ucap Mingyu pelan, terbayang wajah kesakitan Wonwoo tadi yang membuatnya sampai pingsan. Sudah hampir 4 jam berlalu, tapi dokter belum kunjung keluar dan itu membuat Mingyu gila.

"Sabarlah, Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja." ucap Seungcheol lagi. "Meskipun hamil, dia tetaplah laki-laki. Aku yakin Wonwoo akan bisa menghadapinya."

Mingyu hanya terdiam, pikirannya benar-benar sudah kacau. Hingga, suara pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka membuat ia sadar dari lamunanya. Nampak sang dokter keluar dengan sesosok bayi mungil yang ditutupi kain berwarna biru lembut di gendongannya.

Mungkinkah itu—

"Selamat tuan Kim," ucap sang dokter. Ia tersenyum, "bayimu sehat dan jenis kelaminnya adalah perempuan."

Mingyu tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Dokter itu menyerahkan sang bayi pada Mingyu dan menepuk bahunya, "sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat. Ah, soal istrimu, dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia akan sadar sekitar 3 sampai 4 jam lagi."

"Te.. Terimakasih, dokter."

Dokter itu tersenyum kemudian pamit untuk mengurus pasien lainnya. Mingyu menatap bayinya yang sekarang sedang terlelap di gendongannya. Matanya sipit seperti Wonwoo, hidung serta bibirnya mirip seperti dirinya. Kulitnya pun putih bersih—sangat cantik dan indah.

"Cantiknya~" puji Jeonghan gemas. Seungcheol menyeringai, "kita bisa membuat yang lebih cantik—aww!"

"Berisik, Choi mesum!"

Seungcheol mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah Jeonghan mendaratkan pukulan pada kepalanya—yang membuat Jisoo, Seokmin, Lee Chan, Jihoon serta Soonyoung tertawa. Namun tidak dengan Mingyu.

Ia terus menatap bayinya—kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Kim Hana."

* * *

"Hnghhh.."

Wonwoo mengerang pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya lampu khas rumah sakit menerpanya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya, mendapati Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Lee Chan serta teman-temannya berdiri mengitari ranjangnya.

Tunggu—mana bayinya?

"Ma.. Mana bayiku?" tanyanya begitu kesadarannya telah terkumpul. Mingyu terkekeh dan mengusap tangannya, "ada di ruang bayi, nanti suster akan membawanya kesini. Dia sangat cantik."

Wonwoo terdiam. Mingyu pun lantas mengecup keningnya yang terhalang oleh surai kecokelatannya kemudian tersenyum teduh, "kau sudah berusaha sayang, terimakasih banyak."

"Tuan Kim Mingyu?"

Semua pun menoleh pada suster yang masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari menggendong sesosok bayi mungil yang sekarang terbalut oleh kain berwarna pink lembut. Seketika tangis Wonwoo pecah, terutama saat bayi itu diletakkan di sebelahnya.

"Ya Tuhan.. cantik sekali.." gumamnya. Mingyu terkekeh, "sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku menamainya Kim Hana, sesuai ucapanmu dulu."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengusap pipi Hana. Hana pun nampak terusik, namun ia sama sekali tak terbangun dari tidurnya. Justru ia bergerak menggeliat seperti ingin mendekati Wonwoo.

"Gyu.. aku—hiks.." Wonwoo tak bisa menahan isakan bahagianya. Mingyu kembali tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas, "aku tahu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, terimakasih.."

"A.. Aku juga.."

"Uhuk! Hah.. kenapa rasanya panas sekali ya?" Seungcheol pura-pura terbatuk. Mingyu mendelik dan memukul kepalanya, "dasar pengganggu!"

"Ya! Kau tidak sopan!"

Wonwoo terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Hana. Air matanya kembali menetes membasahi pipinya—air mata kebahagiaan.

Ternyata takdir Tuhan tidak pernah salah.

Karena meskipun awalnya Wonwoo merasa ia adalah makhluk Tuhan paling menderita—justru sekarang, ia adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling bahagia.

 **Special Chapter END.**

* * *

 **Halo halo hehe xD**

 **Akhirnya saya publish juga. Terimakasih banyak buat review di chapt kemarin. Duh maaf saya gajadi sebut nama yg udah ngereview ff saya sampe akhir hayat(?). Tapi intinya, saya sangat berterimakasih karena itu adalah penyemangat saya untuk menamatkan ff ini xD**

 **Kalian udah baca kan prolog ff baru saya? Gimana? Heheh. Saya harap kalian suka. Mungkin saya akan update itu sekitar minggu depan. Jadi sabar ya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas review dan dukungannya xDDD**

 **Eits, jangan langsung close ya. Belum selesai nih.**

 **Salam,**

 **kaxo.**

* * *

 **Omake.**

"Daddy pulang!"

"Daddy~!"

Mingyu terkekeh saat melihat Hana yang berlari ke arahnya begitu ia tiba di ruang tamu. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu, dan sekarang Hana sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis mungil yang cantik dan cerdas. Wajahnya semakin mirip dengan wajah Wonwoo—namun sifatnya lebih dominan seperti Mingyu.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang ia hanya tinggal berempat bersama Lee Chan saja. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Daegu—sekaligus mengurus cabang restoran disana. Sementara Jisoo tinggal bersama dengan Seokmin—mereka sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah sekitar 2 minggu lagi.

"Hai sayang," Mingyu mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan mengecup pipinya gemas. "Mana Mommy-mu? Nah, bagaimana juga hari pertamamu di sekolah?"

"Menyenangkan! Aku mendapat banyak teman baru yang menyukai Frozen dan Hello Kitty, Daddy!" jawab Hana riang. "Tadi juga aku mewarnai bunga, Daddy mau lihat?!"

"Mana?"

Hana pun meronta dan Mingyu menurunkannya. Gadis kecil itupun berlari ke arah meja dengan Mingyu yang mengikutinya sembari melonggarkan dasinya.

"Lihat Daddy, bagus kan?" tanya Hana seraya menunjukkan kertas gambarnya. Mingyu mengangguk dan mengusap rambut kehitaman itu, "bagus sekali sayang. Hei ngomong-ngomong, dimana Mommy?"

"Um? Mommy ada di kamar mandi. Sejak tadi dia muntah-muntah," jawab Hana. "Lalu saat pulang sekolah tadi, Mommy mengajakku ke dokter. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Mommy katakan, tapi intinya Mommy bilang aku akan segera mempunyai adik."

"Apa?"

"Eh? Kau sudah pulang Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang berjalan dari arah dapur sembari mengusap mulutnya dengan handuk. Ia mendekati Wonwoo lalu mengecup keningnya, "sayang."

"Ya?"

"Kau hamil lagi?"

Sepasang pipi Wonwoo merona seketika. Perlahan, ia mengangguk malu-malu, "i.. iya. Tadi aku pergi ke dokter bersama Hana, lalu dokter bilang aku sedang mengandung 2 bulan."

Mingyu tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Setelah hampir 4 tahun berusaha untuk memberi adik pada Hana, akhirnya mereka berhasil. Tanpa banyak bicara, Mingyu segera membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu, terimakasih banyak."

"A.. Aku juga."

"Aish, aku juga mau dipeluk dan dicium seperti Mommy!"

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya sembari menoleh pada Hana yang sedang merengut. Ia terkekeh dan mengisyaratkan Hana untuk mendekat—yang langsung dituruti olehnya. Lalu, ia pun memeluk Hana dan Wonwoo secara bersamaan.

"Aku mencintai kalian.."

"Aku juga."

"Hehe, aku sayang Mommy dan Daddy!"

 **END.**


End file.
